


Fire Emblem/Reader Headcanons

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 62,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: I run an imagines blog and tumblr and I need to back up all my work, so I'm going through and gathering up all my stuff in one place. Be aware that I'm posting these chronologically so some of them are from May 2018 so some of them are like, super old and have different formattingEdit: was previous multifandom, I decided to just separate them





	1. Virion and Henry - Teaching s/o their weapon

## Henry

  * Super excited!!!!!!!!
  * He’s torn between super excitement because matchy matchy!!!! And also - he’s  _super nervous_  because he uh, actually hasn’t taught anyone before and what if he’s no good? His nervousness tends to take a backseat though, I wouldn’t put him as constantly worried or anything, but he does get concered that he might get carried away, or not do well at teaching you.
  * Also if you aren’t a magic user of any kind (aka staves) he’s a liiiiitle worried you might not have any ability to use magic to begin with.
  * Again though, it won’t  _stop_  him by any means. He just gets a little concerned, and might mention it if it becomes a valid concern. But until then,  _boy you better believe he’s getting pumped._
  * He’s bouncing back and forth, grabbing every tome he can think of, especially ones that he thinks you’ll like.
  * He takes you to a field and sets up scarecrows, and big pieces of wood, and just about anything he could get his hands on that would serve as a target, big and small. He isn’t sure how fast you’ll pick it up after all - if you manage to learn quick then he already has the targets! If not, it’s not like he cant put the stuff away.
  * Regardless of the end results, he has a lot of fun! He enjoys every minute he gets to spend explaining stuff, making sound effects himself while explaining, and then getting to talk while taking a break.
  * If you don’t manage to learn or can’t - he’s super understanding! He enjoys the time he spent with you, and is happy you even bothered to try. Still wishes you would have been able to learn, but in the end he’s happy to have been able to bond more with you.
  * If you do manage to learn - you’d better believe he matches your tomes to maximize damage and coolness output. Henry is going to make you two the coolest people on that battlefield, and he’s giggling like a maniac the whole goddamn time. This is the best thing you could do, in his opinion. It’s the ultimate couples activity for him, and he’s  _so excited he could burst_



 

## Virion

  * Honestly??? He’s honored that you want to learn from him.
  * Do be warned though? There’s a good ten minutes or so of him talking about it, and of him tooting his own horn so to speak. Of course you’d learn from him, he’s the best archer! And lover and….
  * He ends up being a wonderful teacher, despite his episode of self praise and ego boosting, and he definitely has earned the right to brag, at least a little.
  * He ends up spending a couple days getting you familiar with the weapon, finding one with the right draw, and balance for you, and making sure you actually have the strength to use it.
  * He won’t let you actually use the damn thing until you know safety and the terminology and literally everything he can tell you about it.
  * He actually does well of helping you learn it, regardless of however long it takes, until its second nature to have it in your hand.
  * When it comes to actually firing it and learning to aim, he definitely will full-body correct you in the way that happens in romance movies, when the guy is like, teaching the girl to play golf or whatever. He does that, because he really likes being pressed against you and being close in general and  _he read this in a romance novel once_
  * Unlike with Henry, there is absolutely no way that you come out of this situation without learning the bow. The man will not let you quit until you’re able to fire arrows decently, it would be a personal blow to his pride and ego, and definitely hurt his feelings if you quit.
  * When you do learn, and are decent enough, he gets you your own bow! It’s got blue accents and a blue ribbon tied around it and  _oh look Virion’s bow matches yours except is has a bow in your color on it._
  * Overall very educational experience, you definitely want to deck him at least once, but there is no situation where you do not learn to fire an arrow decently. You definitely do not enjoy every minute of it, the man is a hardass, but you do end up enjoying a good chunk, and so does he.
  * He’s sosososososoSO proud of you by the end, and he ends up hugging you and is extremely happy. The big sap ends up gushing about you, to anyone who is willing to listen,  _even yourself_ , for  _hours_.




	2. Lute, Maribelle, and Oboro - Kissing Headcanons

##  ** Lute **

  * Initially, Lute is a  _very inexperienced kisser_. She isn’t AWFUL at it, but she really is not  _good_. It would frustrate her if kissing didn’t fluster her so much. She gets better eventually, because she  _literally writes down your reactions to things she does while kissing_  in one of her journals that has your name on it.
  * If she doesn’t outright ask, she’s going to just slowly compile evidence on what you like/don’t like and then use it until she has a foolproof plan. It’s almost creepy, the info she has down, but it’s also a little endearing? 
  * She really really will never admit what her likes and dislikes are freely, unless you ask, and the entire time she’s going to be beet red and a little flustered as she talks. She’s inexperienced when it comes to kissing, and it shows! It’s infuriating to her, but if she thinks of it like simply listing information, rather than getting personal, it’s a little easier for her.
  * Her favorite way to kiss is to have you cup her face with your hands, and kiss her gently. She likes softer kissing, since it’s less scary than aggressively making out, which she is far less experienced in as a whole. She isn’t really into hot and heavy aggressively making out, but she does like the gentle, passionate kind if things are going to get steamy.
  * Not one to get jealous! If she is jealous, she’s going to bite her lip and go red, and not dodge around the subject, she will outright say it, but she might be a little hesitant at first. She’ll eventually say so, and she might take the lead for once, but she’s out of her element and she wants you to  _take the lead back for the love of god_. If you get jealous, she really just wants you to tell her since she would extend to same courtesy to you, but she also really wants you to kiss her and dote on her.
  * She likes kisses, but she really just likes your affection in general! 
  * She isn’t super big on PDA, but she isn’t down on it either, she just really doesn’t have a preference as long as it isn’t steamy. She will get a little blushy and flustered though. 



##  ** Maribelle **

  * A pretty good kisser! She isn’t the best, but after not too long she starts picking up on what her s/o likes with minimal input. She might get a little flustered if you tell her what you want, but she appreciates it! She’s not overly innocent, it’s just the regular embarrassment that comes with new relationships/intimate settings
  * Very very very embarrassed if you kiss her in public though. Kisses on the cheek/forehead are fine, and so is hand holding (though she’s more likely to take your arm while walking), but the moment you go in for a peck on the lips in public? Beet red. The reason she gets so embarrassed is because she thinks everyone is staring, and that it’s improper, but that doesn’t mean she  _doesn’t like it_ , she just gets embarrassed. She’ll put up with it and get over it if quick kisses are important to you, but she draws the line at making out in public.
  * She absolutely ADORES sweet, gentle and loving kisses, the kind of drawn out ones that leave you breathing heavy but giggly. Those are her  _favorite_ , although she does like making out too. She just really really loves the intimacy of it
  * She also adores sitting on her s/o’s lap, and wrapping her arms around your shoulders while your hands settle on her hips. She’ll grab your face with her hands sometimes, and she just ADORES it. Tends to bounce back and forth between dominant and submissive when kissing, she tends to change it up with her mood or yours, and will take the lead if you want, or will let you do it. 
  * It’s a half-half mix on if things get really heated and lead to sex, really. Sometimes she just wants to make out with her s/o and cuddle. Sometimes she really really wants things to get heated and go further. Depends on her mood.
  * Absolutely adores kisses, they’re a really intimate way that she can show you how much she loves you without resorting to sex (though she does like that too! she just wants other ways to show you she loves you in a more intimate and physical way)
  * Maribelle doesn’t really  _get jealous_  as much as you think she would, but she does tend to get a little possessive. Not so much as to raise red flags of course, and she is actively trying not to get so jealous, but expect to be kissed a  _lot_  if she is jealous. She might take the lead, or she’ll make you kiss her a lot. She gets worried that you might not love her anymore because of her personality and mannerisms, and it isn’t any doubt on your part, just hers. Work on it with her, but for those times?  _Just kiss the hell out of her and she’ll be happy_. Cuddling, the whole nine yards.



##  ****

##  ** Oboro **

  * Oboro is  _very nervous about kissing_. She’s worried she’ll mess up, which makes her nervous, which makes her a little stiff and awkward. She’s not a very good kisser, but in an endearing way.
  * If it’s a short kiss, she’s going to be stiff the whole time, but she  _really likes kisses_. She’s just worried she’s going to mess it up, so the first… lots of times that you kiss, she’s not very good at it. If it’s a long kiss, she’s going to slowly loosen up and get more into it, but it does take her a moment to find her bearings. Just be patient with her, and be gentle at first. If you want rough kisses, let her warm up first.
  * She likes to take the lead after she gains her bearings! She really likes holding your hand while the two of you kiss, and have one of her hands in your hair or cupping your face.
  * She likes PDA a lot, but not making out in front of everyone. She will turn red, but she’s happy that you like her enough to give her a kiss on the forehead/cheek or hold her hand in public, and if you’re going somewhere without her she loves pecks on the lips. Like I said, doesn’t want to make out with you in front of everyone, it’s super embarrassing and unprofessional, and she’s not going to want to do that at all. 
  * She can get jealous sometimes, and when she does she’ll sorta just… hold it in at first until you can get it out of her, and since you’ll be talking in private, she’s gonna kiss you (if you’re okay with it, of course) and take the lead and be a little more aggressive than usual. Expect your lips to be a little swollen, and some bite marks on your collar bone/shoulder/neck area if things go farther. She really loves you, and although she trusts you very very much, she just has a little bit of worry and insecurity. She’ll cool down pretty fast once she talks herself down, or you do, but like Maribelle, she’s got an amount of insecurity that needs worked on.
  * Okay but her favorite position to kiss in is with her s/o laying down on their back, and her straddling them, one hand cupping their face and the other holding their hand. Or vice-versa, depending on the mood. She might even start out being the one on her back, then swap midway through. 
  * Loves kisses, but prefers cuddling over them. She enjoys cuddling with her s/o a lot more than kissing, but that isn’t to say she doesn’t enjoy kissing. She does! She just likes it in healthy moderation.




	3. Lon'qu - Kissing and Cuddling

**Kissing Headcanons**

  * Oh my GOD he is  _awful_ at kissing. He has absolutely no experience, and has no idea how to kiss, he’s stiff, and awkward, and worries that he’s doing it right the entire time. What he lacks in just about every area though… he makes up for in passion, you can really feel that he loves you a whole lot when he’s kissing.
  * The first time you end up kissing him, if you initiate the contact (and you probably will, he’s completely stiff, unresponsive, and he goes  _beet goddamn red_. He’s going to hold you at arms length, and look at his feet, and his hands are super sweaty. He ends up taking a minute, before leaning in for another kiss, now that he’s prepared himself.
  * If  _he’s_ the one who’s initiating the kiss, he’s going to hold your hand, go bright red, and go quiet. If you try and talk he ends up telling you to be quiet before he cups your face with one hand and kisses you. It’s… actually really romantic, despite how tense he is, but it’s really really cute. Actually, for the most part, this is how most of the kisses he initiates goes for a long time
  * Eventually he does get better about it but don’t even  _dare_  with PDA he will go red every fucking time. Every. Time. He’ll get really embarrassed so don’t do it too often but… for all of us, kiss him on the lips really quick while holding his legs so he can do sit-ups, or if he’s doing push ups get his attention and give him a quick kiss o3o, it’s super adorable
  * He really really enjoys the contact, he’s just  _super goddamn awkward about it_. 
  * He doesn’t tend to get jealous super easily, but if he does, expect him to bury his face in your neck and hug you from behind, he doesn’t want you to see his face. He might kiss you a little hard on accident, but if he gets really into it he might leave a hickey on your collarbone without meaning to, then become  _extremely embarrassed_  when he realizes what he did the next morning. Refuses to meet your eyes or anyone else’s if they see it.
  * His favorite types of kisses are when you’re both laying down, and he can turn onto his side and cup your face with one hand, the other arm wrapped around your waist, and give you a romantic kiss. 



 

**Cuddling Headcanons**

  * Like most affection, he’s horribly inexperienced, tense, and he’s going to be bright red the whole time. He does really really like cuddling though, don’t get me wrong. 
  * He loves holding you in his arms and burying his face in your shoulder as he hugs you from behind. He’s almost exclusively the big spoon - there are very, very few times where he’ll be the little spoon (it’s usually just on special occasions). It just feels better for him to be holding you protectively, in all honesty. He just adores having you in his arms, and breathing in your scent, it’s really comforting, having you here with him.
  * If he has to face you while cuddling though? God he gets so embarrassed. He loves looking at you while you sleep, since he just, well, loves looking at you. he’s just super embarrassed when you look back at him and catch him staring. 
  * He also is a sucker for if you’re facing him, your legs tangled in his, and your head pillowed on his shoulder and your face pressed against him. He’s really just an all-around sucker for holding you tbh
  * He’s not much of a talker to begin with, so don’t expect much while cuddling! It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy being there, he just… likes to enjoy holding you while he can, since he won’t really feel it’s appropriate in public. He just really enjoys the closeness and intimacy, so cuddling time will mostly just be time for him to de-stress and unwind. 
  * Also? If he comes home from a long day and you’re sitting on the couch or bed, he’s going to lay down with his head in your lap. Play with his hair and he’ll love you forever.
  * The secret? Lon’qu is like a cat. That’s canon now. 
  * …anyway, he’s a very affectionate lover, he just prefers the intimacy to be kept private, he feels that its just too personal for out in public where everyone can see. Honestly you’ll be lucky to hold his hand in public, he’s more the type to just stand side by side/shoulder to shoulder.
  * If you’re weaker (a mage/healer/etc) he’s going to want to hold you more often than not, or shield you in a sense. If you’re strong, and some sort of physical weapon user, he’ll still want to hold you, but he’s probably going to be a little more lenient, and he’ll probably want to sleep/cuddle/sit back-to-back. 
  * If you’re a gal/identify as feminine/female leaning (like if you’re nonbinary or bigender or something!) he’s going to be a little more… shieldy when he cuddles, wanting to have you lay near the wall while he’s on the more exposed side. If you’re a guy/identify as masculine/masculine leaning he’ll be more lenient and do the back-to-back cuddling, or will let you be on the more exposed side of the bed. If you’re agender, don’t identify as masculine/feminine or you bounce around, it’ll really just depend on the day or your personality!
  * He’s still going to want to hold you, but how you identify, how you act, and if you’re capable in a physical battle are going to play a role in how he cuddles! Not a super big one, but yeah!




	4. Arvis - Falling for the Summoner (N/SFW)

**Falling for the Summoner**

  * Let’s be honest. Arvis had absolutely no intention of getting closer to you at first. He just wanted to go home, and build a better world there. He’d do what he had to, and honestly he probably would only do what you tell him if he’s ordered to, outside of battle. Chores? What’s that? He didn’t hear you unless you specifically order him to do any with breidablik. 
  * It’s only when you start making him stronger, spending time with him, and training him, and then giving him new skills that utilized him to his maximum potential, that he finally starts warming up to you. 
  * It’d start with him appreciating the newfound strength you’ve given him, watching his enemies turn to ash in the training tower while you cheer him on from the sidelines. He’d just turn back and smirk in amusement at the summoner, rolling his eyes or shaking his head before turning back to the task at hand.
  * Then, after the summoner continues to spend time with him, taking him to the training tower and racking up the SP and experience (he had no idea what the summoner meant by that exactly, but if it got him more skills and made him grow stronger, he supposed he didn’t mind just asking for an explanation later), he ends up smiling more without realizing it, enjoying the Summoner’s presence.
  * It’s a slow, slow fall, and he doesn’t really realize it until he finds himself smiling at you from across the room, waving at him with big gestures, and he’s rolling his eyes but the smile on his face is fond. He initially tries to pass it off as a simple fondness, just friendship, or something akin to a sibling relationship (lord knows he misses his half brother). But he knows, because he hasn’t felt this way since he first fell in love with Deirdre (and boy had it hurt when the two had broken it off - what an awkward encounter that had been, for  Sigurd, Arvis, AND Deirdre.)
  * It’s after you stop spending quite as much time with him that he really, truly, realizes what he’s feeling, and allows himself to accept it. He realizes that he’s jealous, jealous of the heroes that are being carefully taken care of by you, to make them grow stronger, and he realizes that he misses the almost constant attention that you’d given him.
  * He tries to keep himself in check - it was probably just some silly crush, and it would go away eventually.
  * But then you keep coming around, despite not needing to, despite how busy you are, and despite the fact that he no longer needs you to make him stronger. 
  * He ends up confessing suddenly, and without having planned to, because he sees you with Sigurd, discussing who knows what, and you’re smiling, and laughing. He barely manages to keep himself in check as he asks you to speak with him privately. And then you pat Sigurd’s arm and he almost loses it (sure he had been okay with his separation from Deirdre, he knew it was for the best, but it still  _hurt_  despite himself), but he ends up getting you alone, and he starts talking. He’s fumbling for words, trying to think of what exactly to say, stalling for time (but he’s doing very well at it, and you hardly notice, or don’t at all, maybe) until he ends up just stopping, taking a breath, then kissing you. 
  * He curses the way that you go completely still, tense, and ramrod straight, but he spends a moment, and lingers, before pulling away, his face red. He coughs, and crosses his arms and won’t look at you, and says that he hopes that will suffice, for his explanation. That he understands if you don’t return the feelings and- oh, you do?
  * Happiest man alive, right after that. He smiles, and presses his forehead to yours, and grabs your hand and won’t let go. 
  * (S-Support Achieved)



**SFW Headcanons**

  * Honestly? Arvis enjoys PDA, but only like, hand holding or sitting next to each other, you leaning on his shoulder, etc. The man will NOT let go of you if you’re together, whether he has a hand on your shoulder, or an arm wrapped around you, etc. Don’t kiss him in public though unless it’s a quick kiss on the jaw/cheek because he will go RED. He half enjoys it but he still thinks its inappropriate, and doesn’t want anyone to see you kissing him because he thinks it should be reserved for just him.
  * Family outings? Family outings. He doesn’t MAKE you meet his kids, but it’s very important to him that you do, even if you don’t get along. He’ll absolutely love every minute that you spend getting to know them. Even if you all don’t really get along… as long as you’re able to tolerate each other that’s all he cares about.
  * He absolutely adores cuddling with you. As long as you’re in his arms, that’s all he really cares about. He loves it when you’re both laying down and you’re facing him, legs tangled in his, an arm thrown over his hip… it’s the best tbh. If you fall asleep on him like that???? It’s the best.
  * Again, he just enjoys being around you, and how happy you make him. 
  * He isn’t overly affectionate, past his slight clingy-ness, so probably don’t expect overly grand gestures unless it’s a special day. He’s more the type to get you something meaningful, and show you how much he loves you by just being around you than big, grand, romantic gestures. He’s still going to tell you how much you mean to him when the mood strikes him, but past that he’s just clingy, really.
  * If you end up doing something romantic for him his heart might stop??? He isn’t really one for it often, but if you do something romantic for him his head might pop??? Other than that just tell him that you love him, give him kisses, and cuddle with him and he’s happy tbh



**NSFW Headcanons**

  * This man is pretty vanilla tbh
  * He’s… kind of a switch that leans more towards a top, but he tends to like more of a equal share of power? He’s not big on an imbalance, ngl. He picked you as his equal for a reason, and he’s not big on anything that tends to diminish that.
  * He’s not really much one for oral, but he’s definitely willing to go down on his s/o if they are. He finds that he’s really really invested in watching his s/o squirm as he holds their hips down and pleasures them. Slightly into overstimulation and edging on your part, but not enough to like, make you cry or anything. Just likes teasing a lot, and making you work for it. 
  * Into mild bondage, just like hands tied together or to the headboard, usually with some sort of cloth, and he checks over and over again to make sure it’s not hurting you. 
  * He loves any position that puts him close to his partner, and able to look at them from the front. Hold his hand while having sex and he’s yours forever.
  * He really really likes it if you tell him how much you want him, slight begging is good too, he just really really likes knowing he’s wanted. He’ll murmur praises in your ear the whole time. His hands will be roaming your body the whole time, or if you’re holding hands, his free one is gonna be on your hip, his thumb rubbing against your skin while he kisses you. 
  * Not really into rough sex, but he can sometimes get a little into it! He more likes slow, romantic, teasing sex that lasts for awhile so the two of you can enjoy yourselves.
  * He has an average sex drive, about once to three times a week on average, once every two weeks is fine for him too! He can go awhile without sex, it isn’t really a big thing for him all in all. 
  * He’s not big into being penetrated (pegging or naturally), but he’s alright with it once in awhile. He doesn’t like being the only one on the receiving end, he tends to like to mix it up.




	5. Hinoka, Iago, Takumi - Comforting Crying S/O

**Hinoka**

  * Hinoka just sorta stops when she sees her s/o crying, and it takes her a second to realize what’s going on. 
  * As soon as she realizes, she literally drops everything and comes over to you, crouching down and gently cupping your face with her hand and rubbing her thumb over your cheek.
  * She’ll ask what’s wrong, and gently shush you in a comforting way, bringing you in for a hug and brushing the hair from your face. She’ll let you just cry it out in her arms for a few minutes if you need, just gently rubbing your back and running a hand through your hair.
  * She’s holding back her anger pretty well, and making sure you feel comfortable, but she  _really wants to know who did this to you_. 
  * Once you’re calmed down enough to talk, she’ll want to know what’s going on, and if you don’t want to talk, or the problem isn’t a person, she’ll be a little mad, but not at you. she’s just on edge because she wants to help and she doesn’t really have anything she can hit to make you feel better
  * If it’s a specific person that hurt you, oh  _you know she’s on that_. She’s gonna hunt that person down and have a talk with them, or make them spar with her, or just outright beat them up depending on the severity.
  * Before all that though, she’s gonna take a deep breath, push the emotions aside, and help you as best she can. Whether it’s just holding you, or making you tea, or taking you out for a pegasus ride, she wants to help as best she can. If you need to cry more? sure! go ahead.
  * Might be a little more affectionate/touchy/protective for the next couple days, but it’s just because she cares so much! She’s going to spend more time with you, and help you through whatever is going on. She wants to help solve the problem, even if she can’t just hit or stab it away.
  * If the problem is  _her_  she’ll feel immensely guilty, as it probably hasn’t even occurred to her that she isn’t spending enough time with you, or has been to focused on her training, or wound up. She probably wonders WHILE you’re crying if it’s her, but before then? She means no harm, she’s just a little oblivious and can get wrapped up in other problems before she realizes that it could be a problem for her relationship. She might get a little defensive at first if you call her out directly, but she’ll let that down really quick after she takes a breath for a moment. She never wanted to be the one to make you cry, unless it was happy tears, so she really does feel horrible about it, and will make sure to fix the problem, or make steps to fix it! She knows that she can’t fix problems overnight, so she’s going to do her best to show you she really does want to fix whatever is wrong. 



**Iago**

  * Honestly he’s not much for comfort!
  * When he sees his s/o crying, he’s not going to drop everything and immediately comfort them, but he will walk over, and set a hand on your head, crouching down to ask you what’s wrong.
  * He’ll suffer through a little bit of crying, before telling you to pull it together, and to calm down. He really doesn’t like seeing you like this, and he doesn’t exactly do the whole “oh what’s wrong my love?” thing. 
  * Once you’ve calmed down, he’ll ask what’s wrong, and if you answer with a person’s name, you’d better ask him not to kill them with absolutely no loopholes to get around or he’s going to have them killed without a second thought. He probably won’t go about it himself, but he’s more than likely to send an assassin or something.
  * He won’t hover and care for you like Hinoka, but if you ask him he’ll hold you for a bit, and then he’ll go back to work, but he’ll probably pull up a chair next to him so you can lean on his shoulder. He’ll let you cry some more if you ask, and he’ll hold you some more, if he’s feeling lenient. He’ll probably just let you hold his hand and cry onto his shoulder (as long as you don’t get snot on him) as he tries to work. He might even wrap an arm around your shoulders and let you cry on him if you ask!
  * He’s not reluctant to give physical attention so much as he isn’t used to it, and he prefers to be the one initiating contact so you’ll have to ask him for affection if he doesn’t think to just outright give it to you.
  * If the problem isn’t physical, or another person, but an emotional one, he’ll probably spend some of his down time reading up on whatever is bothering you, and find ways to eliminate the problem. He’s probably going to be pushy and a little obsessed about it, but he means well!
  * If it’s  _him_  that’s the problem, he’ll probably get a little snippy and angry about the criticism, because he’s afraid you might leave him. After a couple days he’ll calm down, read up on some books that talk about issues involving the problem, and he probably won’t outright say he’s sorry, but he’ll definitely word what he’s saying like one. It might take him a little while to outright apologize for anything he’s done wrong, or isn’t doing at all. He’s going to take steps to fix whatever is wrong, though he might slip into old habits unless you gently remind him. He’s a little crabby overall but he means well!



**Takumi**

  * Takumi.exe has stopped
  * Like Hinoka, he’s pretty much going to drop everything to spend time with you. He’ll gently set a hand on your shoulder, and ask what happened. He’ll want to pull you in for a hug, but he’s not going to be very forward about it. He’ll gently go to wrap his arms around you, giving you some time to say no. If you end up hugging him, he’ll wrap you in his arms tightly, running a hand through your hair while you cry. 
  * He’s going to just hold you without talking for awhile if that’s what helps, and afterwards he’ll want to talk, but if you’re too exhausted, he’ll just lay down with you, and let you take a nap. His arms are gonna stay around you the whole time. 
  * He’ll get you something warm to drink, a blanket, anything that will help you really. He’s comforted Sakura plenty of times before, when she was too embarrassed to go to someone else, or just wanted Takumi’s company, especially when she was younger, so he’s not an expert, but he’s pretty good at the whole comforting thing.
  * He’s just… not so good with comforting words. 
  * He isn’t sure what to say to make you feel better, so he’s more just going to hold you and tell you it’s going to be okay. He really, really doesn’t like when you cry because it feels like someone is stabbing him in the chest with a dull knife. He’s gonna kiss your forehead and hold you and it’s super cute, because he just really really wants you to feel better.
  * If the problem is a person, he’s going to ask for the full details on what happened, who it was, etc. He’ll encourage you to tell them the problem yourself, but if it’s something more serious he’s probably going to just have a talk with that person. He won’t get threatening per se, but he does warn them not to go near you again if they’re going to act like that. Unless, of course, you ask him not to because that might make things worse. In which case, he’s going to just glare at the person and block you from their line of sight with his body every time they’re around.
  * If the problem is physical, like you’re in pain from something, he’s going to help however he can, either by rubbing salves on the area, getting a healer, or just doing things to help you while you sleep it off. 
  * If the problem isn’t physical, he’s not entirely sure what to do, but he’s going to be by your side as much as he can, and help you through it. He’ll look to you for guidance if it’s something you’ve dealt with before, and he might ask people he trusts about whatever it is that’s bugging you. He wants to see if there’s anything he can do to help that you may not have known about, though he’s probably going to ask first before he does it, just in case you have already. 
  * If the problem is  _him_? He’s going to freeze, the air stilling in his lungs as he feels like someone is trying to insistently pull his heart from his chest with some string.
  * He might get a little snippy and defensive, because he  _hates_  the fact that he messed up, and he’s already got a complex about it, and a deep-rooted fear that you’re going to leave him for fucking up… 
  * After he calms down, he’ll feel really bad, and he’ll apologize. He’s probably going to overextend himself in trying to make it up to you, and fixing the problem, and you’ll have to reign him in and remind him that you don’t need him to do that, you just want to fix the problem together, and that it’s okay. 
  * He’ll sheepishly apologize, and hold your hands and kiss them a lot, because he never meant to be the one to hurt you, and he feels ashamed that he’s still upsetting you in his attempts to fix things.
  * Overall, Takumi is very good at comforting others! He loves you a lot and isn’t afraid to show it.




	6. Charlotte + male!S/O  (N/SFW)

**SFW**

  * Charlotte is like, super duper doting half the time, and the other half she’s super NOT. 
  * She usually tends to stay her brash, rough self while around her s/o, but sometimes she gets a little insecure and comes off as super humble and sweet and doting until you tell her you don’t care, that you love her for who she is.
  * She isn’t big on PDA, but she has absolutely no problem whatsoever telling everyone who much she loves her boyfriend. It’s all??? she ever talks about??? Like she’ll be in the middle of a conversation with someone and if she even THINKS they might like her she mentions you. She’s constantly bringing up cute things you did.
  * She isn’t big on compliments and flattery, so she does best with someone who tends to show how they feel through physical actions, and save words for special occasions. It makes her feel more like they’re truthful than her s/o trying to flatter her for no reason.
  * That being said, she’s totally fine if her s/o tells her that he loves her! She can’t ever get enough of it, especially if you give her a kiss on the cheek or forehead or a quick one on the lips! 
  * She’s going to constantly being tucked at your side, holding onto your arm.
  * It doesn’t matter if you can handle yourself or not cause she’s going to punch literally anything for you. She might get a little insecure because she’s worried you might not think she’s feminine enough for you, but that’s….. really not going to stop her from punching things for you. 
  * It’s a really big deal for her when you finally get to meet her parents. They’re two of the most important people in her life, and it’s really, REALLY important to her that you get along with them, or at least just meet them and are okay with being around them. I don’t think she’d take it easy if you didn’t like her parents (being nervous around them is one thing, but not liking them….)
  * She’s going to go and take you on a bunch of romantic dates. If you take her on ones she’ll be over the moon tbh. Buy her little gifts of things she’s been wanting, take her out for lunch? Oh man you won’t be able to keep her off of you, expect hand holding and affection the whole time.
  * Gets insannnnnely jealous but never mad at you???? She gives literally anyone who gets close to you a glare if she thinks that they’re too close to you. Comes up and kisses your cheek and says hello. Starts using pet names more than normal. She’ll tone it down if you really think it’s an issue, but she just???? loves you so much????



**NSFW**

  * She’s very much a dom. She’ll definitely sub once in awhile if it makes her s/o happy, and she likes it here and there, but cha girl is really really big on being a dom.
  * She tends to bounce back and forth from rough and sweet sex! 
  * Hates hates hates flattery and praise for herself, but has no issues doling it out for her s/o!
  *  She really REALLY likes begging though, and will tease her partner a LOT. Not into overstimulation a whole bunch, she’s more into edging for awhile and making her partner beg. She’ll use toys a lot, tbh. 
  * She’s not super into tying her partner up per se, she likes it and it’s pretty common for her to bind her s/o’s hands to the headboard, but that in itself isn’t what turns her on - she much more prefers to see her s/o begging because he can’t get off on his own.
  * She really likes rougher, more dominant sex most days, but don’t let that fool you! She really really likes tender, loving sex too, and likes to take care of her partner.
  * Likes the dom/sub dynamic and… not so much pet play as just a power dynamic thing? She likes saying sweet things to her partner while they do as she asks.
  * She’s not super big on oral, giving or receiving, but she’ll do it for sure!
  * She’s got an above average sex drive, like, pretty damn high. she likes to have sex about once every two days, maybe every other day? she COULD go every day though, she just likes the anticipation of having a set day that she and her partner discussed- it’s something to look forward to!
  * Not really into pegging, but totally would if her partner wanted! She’ll turn you into a begging mess while she does it, too. 
  * Oh my god, jealousy. If she’s jealous, she’s going to mark you the fuck up. So many hickeys it’s RIDICULOUS. She won’t if you ask her not to, but she’s going to leave at least one on your neck so other people can see. If you hide it she’s going to pout (she knows why though) but she gets IMMENSE satisfaction from seeing others spot the bite mark, and knowing it’s hers. She’s going to be a little more rough than usual, but also way more doting??? It’s a weird combo but GOD is it hot.
  * Cha girl is the QUEEN of aftercare, no matter what kind of sex you have. If she’s the one who was on top, she’ll totally be cleaning you up, telling you that you did good, etc. She’ll wrap you up, and snuggle with you, grab you anything you need, or just head off to sleep! If she was on the bottom, she’ll try and take care of you out of habit, but she secretly really really loves when you take care of her. She loves cuddling after sex, and she might fall asleep not long after!




	7. Oboro - N/SFW Marriage Headcanons

**SFW**

  * Couple outfits? Couple outfits! 
  * She’s not going to let the two of you leave the house until you’re both dressed appropriately, AND matching! But don’t worry, she usually plans things ahead of time, and has plenty of outfits prepared already, so unless the two of you are feeling super indecisive and can’t agree on what you’re wearing, you won’t generally be late for anything!
  * Oboro is going to reopen her parents’ shop eventually, after the war is over, and when she does she’s DEFINITELY going to put you to work. If you don’t know how to sew, she’ll just have you run delivery, or something else! She asks for your opinion on what she’s working on often, whether it’s practicality, the colors, or the fabric or look, she’s going to ask your opinion, no matter if you’re good with fashion or not. 
  * She likes to sleep in, but more often than not her body doesn’t let her - years of working as a retainer make it so she’s not likely to sleep in too late.
  * Sometimes in the morning Oboro is really sweet, and wakes you up with gentle kisses on your face. Other mornings, she’ll literally kick you out of bed, or shake the bed until you get up. She’ll do it when she’s not pissed too, it’s just if you don’t wake up by a certain time that she’ll roll her eyes and pull you out of bed. She had to wake Takumi up somehow, and it carried over to your married life!
  * Likes cuddling! She’s going to cuddle with you a whole lot, and she likes being the little spoon more, but she likes holding you a lot too!
  * She likes cooking together, so it’s one of those bonding things that she likes to do with you. The two of you will cook together, or take turns cooking, and when you’re the one cooking and she isn’t, she’s going to wrap her arms around you from behind and press her cheek to your back while hugging you.
  * She does eventually want a family, and she doesn’t care about the gender of her children, as she’s happy with just having children! She does, however, want a child that she can dress up and will take an interest in fashion. She also wants to train her children to use the spear, and how to defend themselves in general. But if they ever use those skills to harm someone, not in self defense? Pray for your children, for Oboro will Not Be Pleased
  * She wants children of her own, but she’d love to adopt if it isn’t an option! She’s probably going to want to adopt a child anyhow, she wants to care for a child who lost their parents, because she doesn’t feel that it’s right to leave a child without someone to rely on while growing up. 
  * Oboro loves kids, but most of the time they don’t love her, because sometimes she pulls The Scary Face or she can just be awkward with them! It’s pretty cute, but you definitely feel bad for her every time she goes to hold a baby and they start crying.



 

**NSFW**

  * Oboro highkey makes her own lingerie, and has a box of them hidden in the back of the closet. She feels a little embarrassed while wearing lingerie, but she really really likes the way her s/o looks at her while wearing it.
  * She’s going to absolutely lose it if you ask her to make you lingerie to wear, and she’s going to be blushing the whole time she takes any measurements or has you try stuff on. She’s going to be very serious the whole time, or as best as she can, and it’s really adorable the way she just immediately gets invested into her work.
  * She’s not super vanilla, but she isn’t super kinky either. A switch! She likes to swap between dom and sub, although she tends to just like equal power between the two of you. She likes to switch it up though! She’s not into doing the same thing every time, though she is fond of familiarity. 
  * She’s got an average sex drive, but doesn’t really want to go more than three times a week, and maybe once or twice a time! She’s more of a one-and-done kinda gal, but she can go more than once if she’s really into it.
  * Super duper not into being teased, or overstimulated, if you make her cry from overstimulation she’s going to punch you in the dick, I kid you not.
  * However, she is very much into being tied up (lightly) or tying her partner up. She doens’t mind teasing her partner, though she’s not overly into it.
  * She gets super embarrassed if you want to go down on her, or if you want her to go down on you, but that doesn’t mean she won’t! She just gets a little blushy and embarrassed if you look at her. 
  * She can get really into roleplay, let’s be honest. She tends to like to top while roleplaying, it makes her feel powerful and in charge! 
  * Wouldn’t mind pegging if her partner wanted, she’s kinda into it actually!
  * overall pretty tame, tbh
  * She can get jealous kinda often, and when she does she tends to kiss her partners neck quite a bit, leaving marks and such! She won’t leave most of them in places that can be seen, but maybe one or two where they can. She always talks it out with her partner though, and wouldn’t do it if they said no!
  * If you’re into it, jealous sex is going to be  _really hot_  because she can get a little aggressive! She won’t use toys, for the most part, but she’ll tie her partner down and make them feel good, possibly to the point of overstimulation if you really like that. If not, she’ll just go a couple rounds (or whatever you limit is)
  * She’s not great at aftercare because she’s not entirely sure how to go about it? Definitely involves lots of touching and cuddling, and she’ll do things if you ask her! She just isn’t sure at first, but after awhile she picks up on your needs. When it’s her turn to be the one being cared for, she really just needs a little water, for her partner to hold her, and then to sleep. Tell her how much you love her, give her some small kisses, and she’s good!




	8. Silas and a s/o (N/SFW)

**Silas - SFW**

  * Sweetest boyfriend ever???? He’s going to spoil you as often as possible, and he’s almost like a big puppy????
  * Huuuuuge romantic, honestly. He’s a sucker for those stereotypical romantic dates, holding hands, kissing under the stars, the whole thing.
  * He’s the type to bring you things that remind him of you. He sees flowers that remind him of you, and he’ll either pick a bouquet of them, and bring them home, or if you’re both wandering around, he’ll pick one and stick it behind your ear.
  * He’s reallllly big on affection, and will always be holding your hand or arm, or pressing against your side at every given opportunity. When nobody is looking, he’s going to press kisses to your cheeks, forehead, and jaw. He sometimes makes it into a game to see how many times he can give you a quick kiss in public before someone sees.
  * Onto a little sadder note, he’s going to feel super duper guilty whenever he thinks about the fact that he’ll never betray his knight’s oath, and will put Corrin above all others. He talks to you about it frequently, whenever he gets worried about it, and you have to assure him that you understand. If you ever take issue with it, he wants to talk it out with you, but accepting that he IS a knight is going to have to be a big step in the relationship. His work is more than just the type where he can metaphorically clock in and out.
  * On a lighter note, if after a long day you give him a kiss, help him take off his armor, and make dinner, he’s going to be over the moon. Especially if the two of you sit side by side while you eat, and then cuddle afterwards to unwind. 



**Silas - NSFW**

  * Silas is more than willing to switch, and tends to bounce back and forth between dom and sub depending on his partner and how he feels, but more often than not he tends to sub!
  * Pretty vanilla, in all honesty. He’s a big sucker for holding his partner’s hand while going at it, and he really enjoys pleasuring them. 
  * He’s okay with tying his partner up lightly, but he reaaally prefers being tied up a little himself. He really really likes having his partner in control and pleasuring him. 
  * He really likes positions that allow him to be close to his partner, and he likes to press kisses to their neck and he likes to leave marks, though it’s mostly unintentional. He always apologizes if he leaves marks where they can be seen the next day, and feels a little embarrassed! If his partner leaves marks on him, he feels a little embarrassed if they’re where they can be seen, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like them.
  * Gets super flustered if complimented in bed, but really likes being praised. And he’s definitely going to do the same for his s/o. 
  * He can get a little noisy in bed, mostly just sounds and not words, and he tends to whine a lot. He likes being teased, despite what he may say! He also likes to tease a bit.
  * Biiiiig romantic, like I said, and sometimes he’s just going to light candles, have some incense or a really nice smelling candle going, and the two of you are gonna be at it for awhile. 
  * He’s got an above average sex drive, and he has about average stamina. He likes to get handsy a lot, and sometimes an innocent kiss can turn into more. He can’t help it, he just really really loves you! 
  * Despite what he says, he can get jealous pretty easily! He tends to work through it before it becomes an issue, but sometimes if he’s jealous he’ll be a lot more dominant than usual, adamant to show you that he loves you more than the other person could. He’s really stubborn, so you’ll be at it for awhile, to the point of overstimulation. He normally doesn’t get to the point where either of you is overstimulated, but when he’s feeling jealous he really really wants to prove himself. This doesn’t tend to happen too often though!




	9. Lyn, Lissa, and Charlotte - Kissing Headcanons

**Lyn**

  * Lyn isn’t inexperienced in kissing, but she’s not  _experienced_ either. She’s got about your average amount of experience, having had one or two relationships over the years when she was younger.
  * She’s also about… I’d say just a little under average with picking up clues on what you like, although she’s pretty perceptive of what you don’t like. She’s probably going to rely on you to tell her what you like, just a bit. She might not be outright with her wants either, so make sure to ask her too! 
  * Super embarrassed when she talks about her likes and dislikes, and she’s red the whole time but knows it’s important to communicate.
  * She loves just about any sort of kiss, because it’s you kissing her, but her favorite is to dip you and kiss you (she loves how red your face gets), or she loves when you pick her up and hold her and kiss her. It’s a little embarrassing when you do that, but she thinks it’s great. She’s also a HUGE fan of giving lots and lots of quick kisses to your face, or you giving her lots of kisses. She thinks it’s adorable and laughs.
  * She’s not one to get jealous either, because if she’s with you, she trusts you! She wouldn’t be with you if she didn’t, but she  _is_  only human, and it’s perfectly natural to be jealous sometimes. She’s very open about it, and she might want a kiss or a hug, probably some cuddles? Reassure her that you love her and that’s all she needs! She gets insecure like any other person, so it’s important.
  * If YOU get jealous, just be honest and tell her, and although she might be a bit off-put at first (how could you think she loved anyone but you?) she’d take a breath and talk through it with you, press a couple gentle kisses to your forehead, and cheeks, and lips, and hug you and promise that she loves you and only you. (Or you and another partner, if you have a poly relationship of course.) 
  * She doesn’t mind small PDA stuff, like quick kisses on the cheeks or pecks on the lips, holding hands, etc, but she isn’t super big on it. She likes to give you quick kisses when you leave/arrive or hold your hand, but past that she’s pretty tame!
  * In general she likes all affection from you, but kisses aren’t super big on her list of things! She just loves you in general, and being with you is perfect for her. 



* * *

**Lissa**

  * Lissa is pretty good at kissing, although she does fumble a bit since she’s inexperienced. She’s had maybe one relationship besides you, when she was younger, probably with some noble or healer that she knew, just one of those casual first relationships that doesn’t last long. 
  * She’s not very good at picking up what you like and don’t like if you aren’t obvious about it, or tell her outright! She’s not oblivious, she just isn’t too sure of herself and the reading of cues you might give since she’s still learning.
  * She’ll be SUPER red and super embarrassed if you talk to her about her preferences, and your own, in a super duper adorable way. not going to lie, she’s a bit childish about it the first couple times but it’s so endearing that you can’t really be mad. She does calm down and listen but it might take a bit for her to start/stop doing whatever it is that you like/don’t like because she gets nervous.
  * Her favorite types of kisses are quick affectionate kisses all over her face, she loves it, and it makes her all giggly and happy. She loves reciprocating too, but much prefers being on the receiving end of those kisses. She also loves tender, gentle kisses where you cup her face and rub your thumbs over her cheeks and she can feel super appreciated and loved.
  * She doesn’t mind most kisses, and certainly doesn’t mind taking the lead (although she might fumble once or twice) if you really want.
  * She doesn’t get jealous  _easily_ but she can get jealous about as much as the average person! She gets insecure a little bit, and wonders if you just wanted to be with her because she’s the princess of Ylisse, but with some talking, and some forehead kisses and cuddles, she works through it! 
  * If you get jealous, she’ll get red because she’s a little embarrassed, but she promises she loves you and will help talk through it and give you affection, though you’ll have to ask because she isn’t exactly sure what to do!
  * She loves holding hands in public, being side by side, etc. But she does not like kisses in public, she gets embarrassed and goes red and isn’t ssure how to react. She wouldn’t mind a kiss on the forehead or cheek when you leave, but other than that she’s pretty tame



* * *

**Charlotte**

  * Charlotte is pretty eager to try and pick up on what you like and don’t like, although she’s got about… a half-half ratio on getting it right. However, she doesn’t mind because it means lots of practice…
  * She’s going to ask what you like best, what you don’t like, and she’s going to be really upfront if something isn’t working for her, or if she thinks you could do something better or if she really really likes what you’re doing.
  * Her favorite types of kisses are when she gets to sit on your lap while you’re reclined, and kiss the hell out of you. She’s a pretty aggressive kisser but it’s really hot… She won’t admit it most days, but she’s also really a fan of when you pull her into your arms, and give her sweet, gentle kisses. She doens’t like them every time, but they’re very nice, and she adores feeling loved. Also a big big fan of you randomly initiating contact, it makes her feel loved, and helps banish some insecurities.
  * She’s definitely one who gets jealous, and does not give a shit if the other person knows it. She’ll walk up and super sweetly talk to you and make sure the other person knows who she is to you, and will hold your hand. Might even go in for a just-too-long kiss in front of the other person. If they don’t back down she’ll get aggressive, and you can expect some fierce kissing, some pouting, and a little bit of clinginess. 
  * If you get jealous, she’s going to be surprised but she loves it. She usually takes the lead, but if you do when you’re jealous she thinks it’s really hot… She really loves clinginess too, and although she might get irritated after awhile, she eats it up at first. 
  * She loves PDA, and is not afraid to use it. She’ll press kisses to your hand, wrap her arm in yours, set her head on your shoulder, hold your hand, etc. She’ll even initiate really deep kisses sometimes if she feels like it (mostly if she’s jealous) and isn’t afraid to give you quick kisses when she sees you and before you leave. She’s a little clingy, and she won’t admit it, but she’s worried that if she isn’t someone might hit on you and you’ll leave her for someone that’s daintier and tamer than her. 
  * Loves any PDA you can give her, and absolutely adores hearing you volunteer the information that you’re a couple because it shows you aren’t afraid to be seen with her, and are proud of it even.




	10. Frederick and Camus + Aggressive with Enemies, shy with friends s/o (N/SFW)

**Frederick - SFW**

  * He’s not called Frederick the wary for no reason, and it shows when he sees you on the battlefield for the first time. Whether he knew you before battle or that was your first meeting, he’s instantly cautious of you after the battle is over, because of the shift in personality!
  * He’s going to keep an eye on you for some time, even if you were together before he’s seen you on the battlefield. Which will probably make you nervous. Which makes him later feel like an ass if he makes you cry at any point.
  * He apologizes for his behavior affecting you in such a way, after he realizes that he’s been a touch harsh. He doesn’t feel the least bit sorry that he did what he did, however. It’s not a spite thing of course, he just… well, it’s just his job to be wary, and protect Chrom and Lissa. His whole job revolves around caution, so while he apologizes for hurting you, he won’t apologize for doing what he did in general. 
  * He thinks it’s really really stunning when you go into battle. For a minute. And then he goes into protective mode and is right there at your side making sure you don’t get hurt for being so aggressive, though he definitely trusts you to get through the fight. 
  * If you aren’t the tactician - he’s definitely going to bring it up to Robin at some point and make sure that they know about your aggressive behaviors, and pair you with someone suitable. He may even make suggestions himself, based on relations with other shepherds, abilities, and who he trusts. He’s a very astute person, and he’s put a lot of thought into who might best suit you in battle, if not himself.
  * If you mean for this to take the place of Robin (aka you are the tactician) then he’s going to make sure you’re at his side the whole battle, or you have someone fitting. He won’t take no for an answer, and will spend quite some time making sure you take into account fitting battle partners, who to pair up based on skills, and any personal relationship information he has on hand, even if it isn’t a lot. He makes sure to be at your side the whole time you’re planning, and honestly it really isn’t a bother - he’s quite good at bringing up any concerns or counter-points to your plans, helping you flesh them out, and although he’s no tactician he does have insight to the others, has just about any and all information on the troops ready off the top of his head. He makes a valuable asset, since you can ask him at just about any given time.
  * He doesn’t have a strong opinion on the shyness/aggressiveness duo past any concerns he may have and taking it into account when doing planning, or attending to things. He does his best to help when you get shy though, and he sorta thinks it’s cute! It’s endearing to him after he gets used to it.
  * I’ll be honest, if the sight of you going ham on some enemies didn’t make his fight or flight go buckwild, he’d think it’s really,  _really_ hot. ~~And he does sometimes. But usually only for a second.~~



**Frederick - NSFW**

  * Honestly he’s super into running his hands over your muscles, and any scars you have, pressing kisses to them, etc. He’ll spend time making you feel loved, and staring in wonder at them.
  * Honestly if you show off your muscles he’s WEAK no matter how much you have or how little. He turns into a mess, especially if you, for once, take the lead and do the um… kabedon i think it’s called? The wall pin with your arms. You’ll probably have to do only one, but tbh it’s hot.
  * He’s more of a dom than a sub, but he tends to make things more equal power, with him in the lead. 
  * Thinks your shyness is adorable, loves to see your face turn red.
  * He’s going to melt if you take the lead, showing just a touch of aggression in bed (not serious, but more like just passion, you know? a bit of forcefulness that he knows he can back out of)
  * He’s super turned on by the fact that he knows how strong you are, but he’s got control. Loves turning you lovingly into mush in his hands, and he’s a very big giver, and less a receiver.



* * *

**Camus - SFW**

  * He’s a little surprised in all honesty! Seeing the switch from aggressive warrior to a sweet, shy person is a little startling, but he can’t help but be a little fascinated. He definitely takes interest in you after seeing your change in personality.
  * He trusts you to stay safe in battle, and will go where he’s needed and put you out of his mind to do his best, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel more comfortable battling at your side.
  * He finds it super endearing and cute that you’re so shy, and he’ll watch you from afar, or make excuses to talk with you if he can just to witness it up close.
  * He’s not nearly as protective as Freddy, but he still can get a little worried, especially if he’s worried that you might not stand up for yourself. Even if he knows you’ll be alright he does worry just a touch.
  * Seeing you in battle makes him proud to be with you, and he’s glad he can count on you to be able to fight for yourself and he doesn’t have to worry about you too terribly much.



**Camus - NSFW**

  * He absolutely adores running his hands over your scars and muscles, admiring your body. He’s going to spend some time admiring you and pressing gentle kisses to your lips before he starts getting a touch more aggressive/needy. 
  * He’s a switch, but he naturally tends to top more. He tends to like topping for the most part, but he really really likes having you top here and there. If you generally top he’ll make things on more equal ground to compromise, or you’ll take turns to make it fair!
  * He’s pretty enthusiastic, and loves to praise you while the two of you are going at it. He’s pretty quiet, so it’s mostly grunts and strained moans. 
  * He’s very much into seeing your muscles, and thinks it’s very hot that he can turn you into such a blushing mess in bed. He’s pretty enthusiastic about it, and is a pretty big giver, though he certainly doesn’t say no to being on the receiving end.
  * He’s more one for passionate, faster sex, but when you two go slow he’ll melt if you hold his hand.




	11. Lon'qu morning after headcanons

  * He’s going to wake up much earlier than you, since he usually trains pretty early in the morning. He initially goes tense when he wakes up, remembering the night before, and turns red, before looking over you sleeping.
  * Thinks you’re the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, runs his hands over your sides without thinking about it. He buries his face against your neck, and wraps his arms around you once he catches himself, and just enjoys your warmth against him. He tries to memorize the feel of you against him, your heartbeat, and the sound of your breathing.
  * He’ll spend a few minutes like that before he knows he has to get up, and then he’ll gently get up, trying not to wake you, and go train.
  * He’ll feel really guilty if you don’t wake up before he leaves, so he’ll make sure to pick up some food he knows you like on the way back from training, and although he’ll be red the whole time, he’ll press a kiss to your forehead awkwardly, but it’s the thought that counts. He makes sure to spend more time holding you while you’re awake to make up for it. He didn’t really want to leave, but he just sort of… didn’t know what to do with himself, so he thought his normal morning training would be best.
  * If you do wake up, and convince him to stay in bed, he’ll hesitate, but just hunker back down and hold you. He’s not one for small talk, so the morning after he’s not going to say much, just hold you and enjoy your warmth. He’s not sure he wants to miss morning training at first, and he won’t every time, but he doesn’t mind skipping it here and there, as long as he gets to spend time with you, holding you, being held, and just relaxing. 
  * He’s not the type of guy who’s going to pepper your face with kisses, but he will hold you close, and run his thumb over your skin, and fall back asleep for a bit with you. If he has the day off past training, he’s going to spend a good chunk of it in bed with you before getting antsy and getting up to train. 
  * He likes it when you press his head to your chest and hold him, if he isn’t holding you, so he’ll melt if you do that and gently run your hands through his hair, smoothing it down and giving him affection. He’s sorta like a cat tbh.
  * There’s a fair chance you two might have gentle and lazy morning sex, i’d say at least 30% of one. Which might turn into another round after you two wake up a bit more, depending on how both of you feel. 
  * There is, however, a 100% chance that he’ll turn red throughout the rest of the day whenever he looks at you.




	12. Iago + A fem!Fairy s/o (N/SFW)

**SFW**

  * The first time he met his s/o he was searching for some herbs in the woods, since he was doing some research. He’d also heard some idiotic mages blabbering on about some sort of creature in the woods, and decided to look for himself.
  * He spotted you along the river, and he’d never seen a woman so beautiful, you were glowing in what little light Nohr had to offer, it practically bounced off your skin.
  * And then he saw the delicate wings gently flicking at your back, and became all that more intrigued. He’d heard tales, and knew how to protect himself against you and what not to do based on legends alone, but he couldn’t help but talk.
  * I’ll be honest his first thought isn’t so pleasant - he’s not interested in courting at first, he was going to try and take his s/o back for research. He would see if fairy dust actually made you fly, or if it had any sort of other interactions with magic…
  * But then the two of you traded wits, bantering back and forth, you in an attempt to ensnare him, and he in an attempt to ensnare you. 
  * He eventually decided to give up, but came back again a few days later, brushed up on faeries and did his damned best to outwit you. This continued on for some time, until the two of you realized you liked each other. 
  * He eventually takes you back to Nohr, having you hide under his cloak, where you wouldn’t be seen. If you two were ever caught while you were taking a more human form, he’d pass you off as a hopeful apprentice and leave it at that and hope it never got brought up again. 
  * He loves having you help him with his work, telling him about your magic, body structure, etc. He’ll eagerly listen to your input on magic tips that he may not have thoguht of, because, well, who better to ask about magic than a Faerie? 
  * He’s pretty possessive and cautious, he knows how easily someone could want you and he Doesn’t Like That Shit At All.
  * Sometimes he’ll pat your head gently with one finger and watch you sit on his desk while he works. He finds you pretty adorable, although he wouldn’t ever really admit it out loud.
  * Lotttttts of banter and quick wit, he likes to keep his mind sharp and you’re sort of the best at that. Besides him, of course.



* * *

**NSFW**

  * Since you can take up a more human form, that’s a pretty normal way for the two of you to get it on, but he knows it can be strenuous on you to keep that form up for long.
  * He’s big taking his s/o from behind, so he can admire her wings and run his fingers between her wings, since he knows it’s sensitive. He won’t grab them because although they aren’t extremely flimsy, he knows if he grabs too hard he could tear them, or break them.
  * He’s also very much into tying you down and teasing you for quite some time, edging you until he feels like being done (or you use the safeword). 
  * While you’re small, he’ll tie you down and use one finger to rub at you, just teasing you mercilessly for as long as possible. He’ll keep your legs spread niiiiice and wide. 
  * Mutual masturbation is pretty common, or if he’s teasing you while you’re small he’ll use one hand to edge you, and the other to get himself off.
  * He’s really big on power play, so as long as you take a size smaller than him, one he can easily hold down, he’s super good to go. 
  * Sex with him can go on for hours, just him mercilessly teasing and edging you. 
  * Pulls hair quite a bit, and he leaves marks because he likes seeing his mark on you, especially with such pretty skin. 
  * Likes to be able to hold you after sex, but he’ll take what he can get, so you usually sleep curled up on his pillow, one hand on his face while he sleeps, or he might bring a pillow to hold, where he keeps one hand over the top of you. 




	13. Takumi/Elise and Leo/Sakura Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't do character/character requests anymore and also I don't like leo/sakura or takumi/elise but this was at the start of my blog so I did any request i got

**Takumi/Elise**

  * Matching hip tattoos? Matching hip tattoos! Takumi’s is on his right hip, and Elise’s is mirrored.
  * It’s an archer’s bow with flowers wrapped around it and a vine for the string. The arrow that’s notched is the Fujin Yumi arrow style. It’s pretty aesthetic/cutesy looking and Takumi was embarrassed (but secretly in wonder) and Elise always thought it was super cute!
  * Growing up, Takumi always wondered who it would be, and he would constantly, constantly try and catch a glimpse of any skin on the hips of people to try and see if it was them. He started getting super insecure as the years went by and he never found the person, and started wondering if maybe he’d just go his life without never meeting them and it just… sorta spiraled until he was convinced he didn’t actually have a soulmate and it would just be left at that.
  * Elise, on the other hand, started looking at any archer she ever saw in the castle, or on the streets, and wondered when she’d get to meet her soulmate. She sorta started feeling down about it here and there, but after some time she decided to just be happy, be herself, and do her own thing because she knew she’d find her soulmate at some point.
  * Even after Elise and Takumi met they had no clue. It was only when, on the battlefield, Elise got knocked from her horse and Takumi was nearby, that they accidentally touched. It was Takumi pulling her out of the way of a blow, so used to doing the same for Sakura, and he didn’t even notice until he’d shot the enemy through, and looked to the tattered remains of his shirt that he realized, rather late, that the tattoo was no longer the same.
  * Elise notices first, though Takumi had mistaken her gasp for just surprise at the enemy. She’s seen the arrow that Takumi uses because she’s seen it countless times on her hip, and then she’s looking down and pulling at her armor to check anyway and  _wait a minute that’s not what it looked like that morning_.
  * Takumi’s tattoo extends out over his stomach now, lillies all over and connected by vines, arrows moving through them that are very clearly the ones from Fujin Yumi. It extends up his side,and over his chest, all the arrows with this look of a soft glow, and he’s never seen it look  _so vibrant_. 
  * Elise’s matches Takumi’s, of course, but she’s enamored with it, tracing her fingers all over them because she’s just in awe. She wishes she’d tried to talk to Takumi more before, wishes she’d put two and two together when she’d first seen his arrows.
  * Elise immediately hugs Takumi, just ecstatic, and Takumi.exe stops functioning. He has no idea how to deal with this and he’s still sorta sorting his emotions out,  so he just ends up hugging her back after a second then remembers they’re on the battlefield, and pulls away
  * They end up having a long, long talk later on and decide that they want to get to know each other more. Leo is Pissed because he kind of thinks Takumi is an asshole, but he never says it directly. Takumi ends up trying to court Elise in a proper way but they end up just dropping it and start doing things that are more natural - they train together, talk when they can, and spend time eating together in the mess hall. 
  * Later, when they’re actually together together after Elise proposes at the same time as Takumi, they end up sharing sleeping quarters, and Takumi, while elise is asleep, likes to hold her and trace his fingers over the patterns on her hip and side and her shoulder. Elise never admits it, but she sometimes wakes up and pretends to be asleep because she thinks it’s cute. 



 

**Leo/Sakura**

  * Their soulmate marks are on their calves, and are also mirrored like Takumi and Elise! It’s super cute and mirrored soul marks tend to be seen as more romantic/ kind of like two halves of a whole. 
  * It’s a tome spread open, with a staff in the middle, and the orb of the staff has a red glow, like fire. There’s a couple Cherry blossom flowers around it too. 
  * Leo grew up pretty indifferent about the whole thing, because he decided that he would rather not get his hopes up about every healer he was ever around (which were plenty). He always hoped he’d find one but buried it pretty deep in the event he didn’t.
  * Sakura always admired hers, but when she got older she started hiding it, due to the rising conflict with Nohr, and the fact that Nohr favored tomes, one of which was printed on her skin. She’s always been too nervous to try and ask others about their soul marks, and so she figured that she’d just keep quiet until she either found herself in a serious relationship with someone, or she had reasonable suspicion that someone might have the matching mark.
  * When they first met, there was this small, sneaking suspicion they each had, but both of them sorta just ended up brushing it off because they were probably reading too much into it. They were never around each other, because Leo was always just other places and Sakura never really sought him out because he was kind of rude.
  * Elise was the one who ended up getting them more interested in each other and having the two be more open to the idea. It was because she and Sakura were talking in the healing tent, and Sakura spilled a really strong smelling Salve all over her shoes, and went to change her stocking and shoes while the two were talking, and Elise saw her soul mark. Elise had never seen leo’s but she kept complimenting Sakura and saying how cute it was and she thought it was adorable because now tha’ts two people she knows that have leg marks!
  * Then later, she made some time to spend with Leo and was talking about her day and mentioned how sakura had the cutest staff tattoo on her right calf and it had these cute little flowers on it! Leo ended up going ramrod stiff and asking more questions and Elise called him rude because why didn’t he just ask Sakura instead?
  * ~~Elise knew exactly what she was doing. She had no clear proof but she had very strong feelings and honestly she’s an icon.~~
  * Leo ended up not being able to help it and went to go talk to Sakura, chickened out, and ended up staring at her from far away while trying to figure out what he was going to do and he ended up twisting his ankle because he wasn’t looking where he was going. 
  * Since Sakura was so close by, she just took him to the healers tent and helped him there, got his boot off, and was super surprised because “oh… you’ve already met your soulmate?” 
  * This poor girl was so nervous that she hadn’t realized the tattoo matched hers and was mirrored fjadksl;
  * After that they ended up spending more time together (this was before Elise and Takumi found out) and find that they really like each other. Eventually Leo proposes and Sakura cries.
  * A cute headcanon: Sakura and Leo like to sit so their legs with the tattoos are touching, even if their legs aren’t bare. 




	14. Ryoma Soulmate AU

##  **Ryoma soulmate AU**

  * He’s always stared at the mark on the inside of his right wrist in wonder, curiosity, and just a little bit of adoration. 
  * The small, familiar shape of a shield between two katanas (which he later realized to be Raijinto) is extremely comforting to him. Even if he never meets his soulmate, the fact that he knows there is someone out there who is meant for him (and he for them) is extremely uplifting. It means that he’s got someone out there who believes in him and will support him, no matter what he’s going through.
  * There were so many nights spent lying awake, pressing the inside of his wrist to his chest and letting his soulmate wash away his insecurities with feelings of love and security, and he doing the same for them. Even though he’s never met his soulmate, he feels like he knows them so well, through the silent, wordless, but incredibly full conversations that they had carried out through nothing but fleeting emotions. 
  * He’s not going to drop everything and leave with his soulmate if he finds them - his sense of duty for his people and his family will always overrule anything else, no matter how much it hurts. So if he finds out his soulmate is an enemy… he couldn’t ever forgive himself if he abandoned his family and country for them. Nor could he forgive himself for betraying them, so he presses his wrist closer to his chest and begs for forgiveness in the dead hours of night, and hopes and prays that it will never come to that.
  * When he first meets his soulmate, it’s on the battlefield. 
  * He’s already on edge with pseudo-nerves before battle, not to mention the pre-battle jitters that he always gets. He steels himself, and pushes some of the confidence outwards, hoping to soothe his soulmate for whatever they would be facing. The thoughts are promptly ripped away from him as the battle begins, however.
  * He’s in the thick of things when a soldier of Nohr challenges the spearmaster at his side. He’s too preoccupied with his own enemy to lend aid, but he’s forced to keep his eyes on the soldier with the shield and a gleaming sword, considering they’re easily besting their opponent, despite the disadvantage.
  * He dispatches his enemy and turns just in time to see the spearmaster fall, and for the enemy soldier to rush him. The battle is tough, he and his opponent exchanging blows so fast that he hardly registers the flitting of adrenaline and fear and triumph that swell and fall at the drop of a hat through his soul mark. 
  * He doesn’t let his confusion cloud his judgement, nor the dawning realization that he eagerly pushes down into the pit of his stomach. The soldier is holding their ground against him, and he briefly wonders how they could possibly still be standing, when he slashes at their arm in an attempt to make them drop their own sword.
  * He’s mesmerized as the fabric tears beneath Raijinto’s might, and his opponent falls to the ground. The now-ended battle around them has ceased, as his own soldiers gather any survivors for him to decide if any should be kept, killed, or allowed to go home. He doesn’t register his surroundings, eyes locked onto the soldier and their soul mark on the inside of their right wrist.
  * He can’t tear his eyes from them as he bends low, crouching to take their wrist into his hand, so tenderly that he hardly feels himself as he exposes his own mark, comparing the two. The soldier locks eyes with him, and all he can feel from his soul mark, and himself, is a deep sense of shock.
  * The time that had halted while he sat there suddenly resumes, and everything becomes a blur between Kagero quickly covering his mark, and knocking his soulmate into unconsciousness with a precise blow. Saizo picks up his soulmate and carries them away in a flash, while Kagero and Orochi do damage control and force Ryoma to come back to himself.
  * It’s a miracle that he hasn’t been found out, what with the show that he’d briefly put on, but his soldiers seem none the wiser, as what had felt like an eternity for him was but mere seconds. He continues on as normally as he can, but the nervousness that builds in his chest won’t leave him be, and he just hopes and prays that you’ll be able to forgive him.
  * He feels when you wake up, before he can be anywhere near you, and his heart drops at the confusion and fear that he feels. He does his best to convey an apology, sincere as ever, and feels the shaky tension that settles into his bones radiate from his soul mark. Gods, he hopes you can forgive him.
  * By the time he’s able to get back to you, you’ve been patched up by Sakura personally, who places a hand on Ryoma’s bicep and smiles timidly. He smiles back, as shaky as he’s ever been, and she promises that things will be alright. Hinoka hasn’t hear yet, and neither has Takumi, but he just knows that Hinoka will be ecstatic regardless of the loyalty of his soulmate (so long as they pick him, of course) and Takumi will be suspicious for some weeks until he regretfully gets over it.
  * Kagero and Saizo alert him to your condition, and he practically ignores half of it before all but busting into the room.
  * He apologizes profusely for what happened, as you’re bedridden to the cot (a stomach wound, Sakura had told him. You’d gained it before you and Ryoma had even fought) and does his best to not get his hopes up. He sits at the side of your bed, knowing that you wouldn’t hurt him, and even if you could he knows that Kagero and Saizo would have taken your weapons already. 
  * He’s more than a little surprised, and extremely confused (but more than anything full of sorrow) when you begin to cry, and he wonders if you’re intimidated. Were you upset by the circumstances? He would be, if he were in your position. It’s a small comfort considering how broad his frame already is, but he’s glad that he thought to change into clothing that did not have armor on any part of it.
  * He sort of just defaults to big brother mode (you think is panic is sort of cute) and starts wiping away your tears away while apologizing. 
  * He’s beyond stunned when you tell him that it was simply because you were so overjoyed to see him and meet him for the first time. You take your hands and hold his hand against your cheek, and he can’t help the grin that appears on his face as he pulls you close, careful of your wounds.
  * Despite a shaky start, and the hardships ahead, he takes comfort in knowing that you will still be by his side.




	15. Lucina Marriage Headcanons (N/SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do requests of romantic or sexual nature for the future kids anymore because I'm uncomfortable with it but i'm backing everything i've ever done up so :/

**SFW**

  * Lucina has been looking forward to being married to you for a very, very long time. As soon as the war ended, and peace was assured, it was the first thing that the two of you did. She was eager for a family of her own, considering she was lacking it for so long.
  * She’s very… enchanted, with the whole domestic scene, and even more so in love with the housewife fantasy. She lacked the stability of it as a child, and housewives always looked so happy and always received love, that she sort of just latched onto it. 
  * That being said…. she’s definitely not actually into the whole “housewife” fantasy. She loves the domestic thing in concept, and there are certain things she adores, like keeping house or cooking together, coming home to a family and relaxing… But that’s just not who she is.
  * She’ll definitely want to be “the housewife” here and there, and would want you to do the same, but overall the whole idea of one person staying at home while the other works and such is just… frankly unappealing to her. She was at war for so long (and her base personality is such) that she just can’t be that person. She prefers keeping her sword skills sharp, helping to defend the innocent, and coming home to spend time with the love of her life. To cook a meal together, and then spend a nice quiet evening reading together by the fireplace, chatting or knitting or something equally as calming.
  * She’ll love to go shopping for clothes with you, and she’ll just melt if you two get matching outfits!!! She has the WORST fashion sense though, so just… indulge her for a couple outfits. It’ll make her the happiest girl in the world if you two are wearing matching outfits, even if they’re sweaters that are a tile print of her father’s face…. and polka dots. bright neon green ones. on an orange sweater. it’s awful.
  * Her favorite thing is waking up beside you, and snuggling in close together and relaxing for a few minutes before she has to actually get up. If she has the choice, she’ll give herself at least an hour of extra sleep/cuddling (it’s a light sleep) to just spend more time with you. 
  * She trains every morning at dawn (or about an hour afterwards), and will go for about an hour or two before going to patrol the area for bandits and such. She’ll go hunting, too, if she has the time, and never comes home without at least a rabbit or two. 
  * When in public, she’s never too far out of reach, usually brushing her shoulder against yours, or holding your hand. She doesn’t do PDA past soft looks and smiling at you, maybe pressing her forehead against yours when nobody is looking, or leaning her head on your shoulder while you’re seated. She gets super flustered over kisses (especially forehead ones!) so she doesn’t like them to happen often, but you can usually sneak one or two in as long as she’s in a good mood…. or a bad one, to cheer her up. 



* * *

**NSFW**

  * I’m gonna be honest with you - Luci is pretty vanilla! 
  * She’s more of an equal-power-share type of gal, but tends towards more submissive. She does NOT like a power dynamic, she just likes things sweet and caring. 
  * Tends towards positions that lets her see her partner, and she really prefers sex that’s slower. She definitely likes fast sex too, but she likes “making love” rather than “fucking”
  * It’s a guarantee that at some point you’re going to have to hold her hand or something. She absolutely adores the gesture, and loves being able to feel loved and let her partner know that she loves them too. She’ll also melt if you cup her face with one hand and rub her cheek with your thumb. 
  * Kissing her neck is A+++++++. As long as you’re tender and loving with her, she’s putty in your hands. 
  * Has a mild praise kink, mostly receiving but also giving. She wants it mild and not over exaggerated, but call her beautiful or tell her how good she’s doing and she’s MELTING. 
  * She wouldn’t mind pegging her partner, but she’s not super into it, and she’s also not super into using a dildo on her partner with a vagina. She’s not against it, just not super into it! If her partner is she definitely will though, she loves making them feel good like they do her.
  * Cuddling is a necessity afterwards, and she likes to mix it up with who’s the little spoon, but she’s particularly fond of being held. She isn’t super good with aftercare, just from a lack of experience, but she’ll do what you ask and cuddle you. So if you need anything just tell her and she’ll take care of you! She also expects the same vice-versa if she’s more tired than you. 




	16. Lon'qu - Rainy Day

  * he had gotten up early in the morning to train like normal, only to find that it was pouring uncontrollably. He’s not used to so much rain - Feroxi weather typically tends towards snow, cold winds, and even more cold. Especially during winter. So to find it pouring so uncontrollably - what even was Ylisse? - is a little startling! He isn’t sure what to do with himself. 
  * Typically in Ferox, when it was too cold to go outside (which was often) he would train indoors. But in the confines of your much smaller home, he just doesn’t have the room to do so. 
  * He ends up just staring through the window for a few minutes, hoping it will let up, until he ended up wandering back to bed, and shook your shoulder to wake you. 
  * “hm? What’s wrong?” “it’s raining.” “….yeah?”
  * You end up convincing him to come back to bed, and help him get undressed for a couple hours of cuddling, and a little more sleep. Considering the rain wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon,  the two of you had plenty of time to just relax and enjoy each others company. 
  * After some time spent sleeping, and then cuddling, the two of you get up and make breakfast together, before relaxing near the fireplace. 
  * The day is spent with lots of cuddling, relaxing, and some housework sprinkled in. 
  * He’s not happy about having missed training, but… he’s happy he got to spend more time with you. 
  * He wants to spend lots of time just holding you, because he doesn’t get many chances to outside of getting ready for bed, and actually being in bed. He just really likes holding you, and being able to relax, talk, maybe read.
  * You could probably convince him to have some more intimate time (wink wink nudge nudge) with you, or he might even initiate it if he feels like the time is right. 




	17. Zelgius + A s/o with Insomnia

  * Honestly, he isn’t entirely sure what to do at first
  * He ends up asking outright what works for you, if anything, in terms of sleep. He won’t ask too many questions, of course - he expects you to fill in the blanks for him without him having to ask past his first few questions.
  * He tries training with you, hoping that if you’re physically exhausted (even to the point where he has to carry you to bed) to see if it helps. 
  * He likes to hold you when it’s time for bed, and will stroke your hair, or gently curl his fingers in it, and get you to talk about your day, or anything on your mind, in hopes that helping to put your mind at ease will also help to let yourself settle in for bed. 
  * He won’t stay up late every night (he needs his sleep) but he will stay up later and talk to you, to keep you company. Sometimes this involves sparring, if the two of you are up for it, doing some exercise in the room, or watching you pace back and forth if you feel restless.
  * He also won’t do this every night, but if spending time in an intimate manner helps you, he’ll make sure you’re nice and exhausted afterwards, until you really can’t do much else but lay there and sleep, or at least just lay there until you do. 
  * He does his best to help with any daytime issues, whether it’s when you’re tired, experiencing emotional problems, or whatever other issues you may personally experience. 
  * He sort of thinks lots of exercise will cure any problem (though he knows that’s not always the case) and he always likes to know that you’re able to take care of yourself.
  * So… lots of training. He’s going to want to spar with you at least twice a day, maybe three times if he feels like it.
  * He really cares, and will help however he can, but he’s pretty clueless unless you tell him.




	18. Misc. Headcanons for Feh

**Summoner**

  * My summoner sleeps in the WEIRDEST places. They’re always tired, and overworked, but they constantly promise they’re fine, Because of this, if they see an opportunity to sleep -  _they take it_. This has led to the castle in panic no less than six total times, because my summoner decided that they wanted to take a nap in a random cupboard that nobody knew they could fit into, in a room that nobody realized even had that cupboard.
  * On the subject of sleeping - my summoner keeps a stuffed rabbit in their cloak! When they were summoned they’d been in bed, and the only thing that came from home with them was their rabbit. Plus, it’s super convenient to have your favorite stuffed rabbit with you at all times, just in case you find a comfy place for a nap. 
  * Summy really hates fighting and conflict, but they’d be lying if watching their favorite heroes lay a bitch out in the arena isn’t the most satisfying thing they’ve ever seen.
  * They’ll eat anything, but not because they don’t have preferences (strong ones, at that) but rather because they don’t want whoever is cooking to feel guilty or bad, even when the food is  _really awful_. Remember Robin/Panne’s support in awakening? Robin makes the carrot soup and summoner eats the whole bowl and even goes for seconds, and Robin thinks they like their cooking. Robin makes them more food. Summoner is Suffering
  * The child heroes follow Summoner around like puppies, because Summy is naturally pretty good with kids. It’s really adorable, they look like a train of ducks. Sometimes Summoner holds them and carries them around, or during down time is seen playing with them. 
  * My Summoner isn’t a crybaby per se…. but kind of is.



* * *

**My Offense Team - “Wives”**

  * This team is comprised of Camilla, WF! Hinoka, and Ninian and Sakura. Sakura and Ninian are S-supporting each other, and WF!Hinoka and Camilla are S-Supporting each other. Camilla is also being summoner supported!
  * Camilla and Hinoka are always sitting together and chatting happily when off the battlefield, and it’s almost impossible not to see them giggling and smiling at each other. They’re very happy together!
  * Camilla thinks that my summoner is adorable, considering they’re 5′1″, and views them as a sibling sort of! Not a day goes by when Camilla hasn’t hugged summy, or more accurately, picked them up in a hug. She thinks it’s hilarious to see them blush.
  * Camilla and Sakura instantly clicked, considering she thought Sakura was adorable and like a much more timid Elise in a sense, and views her very much so as needing protection. The two are quite good friends, and have a sibling sort of relationship, which Hinoka is really grateful for - she’s glad her siblings are getting along with the one she loves. (Even if they may not explicitly be the ones from her timeline)
  * Camilla and Sakura have regular meetings to unwind after battle and catch up, where they drink tea, and relax and talk (and sometimes vent) about their siblings and the dorky things they’ve done. Sometimes they’ll go out and braid flower crowns, and have a picnic, because Sakura’s Hinoka hasn’t appeared yet (her Ryoma has though!) and Elise hasn’t come by either… so they really need some more gentle activities outside of their wives! It’s nice to have some sisterly sort of bonding - she misses doing all the fun and cutesy activities that she would with Elise (it was a nice break from war) so spending time with Sakura is very nice!
  * Hinoka and Camilla like to take care of their mounts together, and although Hinoka is sliiiightly scared of Camilla’s Wyvern, Camilla’s wyvern adores Hinoka. Camilla suspects that it is because Hinoka secretly sneaks her wyvern snacks when Camilla isn’t looking.  ~~she is~~
  * Ninian and Sakura are the support squad, and Ninian loves and supports her healer wife! I’ve never actually read up on Ninian’s personality so when I put them together it was because they were on a team with Ryoma and Brave!Lyn so I needed them supporting each other too. I think they look cute together though….
  * Sakura is my main healer and the one I have for both teams while I get my others trained. She is constantly out there healing, while Azama gets to attack and relieve anger. She’s incredibly jealous of the fact that he doesn’t have to heal, but she would never want to be an attack healer.
  * Sometimes Ninian likes to dance for Sakura (in a sfw way I mean) in the privacy of their rooms, and Sakura will not stop blushing. It’s adorable. Sometimes she’ll also give Sakura a back massage and will massage her arms after a long day. 



* * *

**My Defense Team - “Dragons”**

  * My Second Team, and Arena Defense team (I mean I use this team for just about everything) is m!Grima, Young Tiki, Sakura, and Linde! Linde and Young Tiki are S supporting each other.
  * Sometimes a team is a grumpy evil dad, his dragon daughter, her girlfriend, and their friend.
  * Grima is the reluctant dad of Young Tiki (and honestly all of the other dragon kiddos too) and he’s the tank for his team, constantly taking hits for them. He won’t ever admit it, but he does get a bit of satisfaction from being such a tank, and the praise he gets from both the summy and his team. He secretly likes looking cool….
  * Grimgams is constantly trailing behind the summoner, since he was put on summoner guard duty, because nobody wanted him around them and the summoner is the only one who can stand him. He also does this willingly, because he enjoys the summoner’s company, but he would never admit it.
  * Young!Tiki is always trailing after summoner, or one of her teammates, either asking to play, or just spending time with them! She really enjoys spending time with Sakura, because Sakura is adorable and nice, and although she’s a little timid, they always have nice conversations, and Ninian is super nice too! If she’s not spending time with Linde (which doesn’t happen too often because she’s usually pretty busy with the other mages during the day), she’s usually found trailing after Ninian and/or sakura!
  * Young Tiki likes to play with the dragon kiddos, since they can all turn into dragons and play a more high-stakes game of tag, or hide and seek.
  * Sakura will never develop the “salty healer” complex, but boy does she want to….. she’d love to be able to tell her teammates to fuck off and stop getting into trouble, but she physically cannot do that. So she just takes a deep breath, and does her best. (All the while screaming in her head about Tiki dive bombing the enemies and then remembering that, oh oops, I’m the one with draw back to help others get out of the way, not Grima. The poor healer my god is she overworked)




	19. Forrest, Leon, Deirdre - Kissing Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i don't do fates/awakening kids for romantic or sexual requests anymore, i'm just archiving shit for the sake of archiving

**Forrest**

  * Forrest is pretty inexperienced, but nervous, but he’s eager! He’s not too good at picking up on your likes and dislikes, more attuned to things you don’t rather than do, and he’s a touch forgetful! He’s not going to hold you to higher standards than himself, so while he may ask you about your preferences, or tell you about any he might have, he doesn’t expect you to remember all the time, or immediately! After all, he might not remember all the time himself, even if he tries.
  * He really, REALLY hates PDA on a base level, because he thinks it’s super rude and impolite and.. I can’t think of the word right now but he’s a noble, so he thinks its… OH IMPROPER. He thinks it’s improper, because of what he’s been taught. But… on the other hand…. giving you a smooch on the cheek in public is REALLY tempting. Definitely likes to have your arm in his, if you two aren’t holding hands, but other than that he’s reeaaally not good on the idea of excessive PDA. 
  * His favorite types of kisses are small, affectionate ones when you wake up next to him in the morning. He also likes when you cup his face and press a kiss to his lips or forehead tenderly. He likes soft, passionate kisses over hard makeouts (though he likes those too) and overall he’s not too terribly big on kisses - he really loves them, sure, but he’s just not HUGE on them yknow?
  * He gets jealous a little easily, but typically only when it’s someone more traditionally feminine or masculine than he is (as in, a lot more) because he worries that you might prefer someone else. It’s a small insecurity that he has trouble getting rid of, no matter how you soothe him or how much he trusts you. He just honestly does, it’s just that he worries. He always makes sure to tell you outright when it gets bad, but he’s mostly got a pretty good grip on making sure it doesn’t affect him past some momentary weakness. He does, however, love when you kiss the corners of his eyes if he happens to cry, since he finds it really comforting.



**Leon**

  * Despite all his big talk, he’s not the best kisser. In fact, he’s not too terribly good, overall. He’s pretty enthusiastic, almost overly so, and he isn’t too attuned to your likes and dislikes until you tell him outright. However, he is pretty cute, because he is so happy to kiss and enthusiastic. Honestly he’s going to tell you his likes and dislikes first, and then you’re going to need to bring yours up in that conversation too, because… well, he’s a little touchy if he thinks you don’t like his kisses.
  * Once he gets better though, you will NOT be able to stop him from taking your breath away while kissing, because he’s going to do so at every given opportunity.
  * Oh god is he enthusiastic with PDA. He’s going to parade you around on his arm, giving you kisses on a whim (nothing too intense, just quick pecks thank god), and he’s going to hold your hand at every opportunity. He constantly talks about his s/o at every given opportunity (especially when bragging about them) so do you think he isn’t going to show you off as soon as he gets the chance? Wrong, he’s going to talk about how amazing the two of you are at any given opportunity. 
  * He doesn’t get jealous easily - I mean, why would you leave him? The two of you are great together, and he trusts you. But when he does, he gets moody, walks right over to whoever is making him jealous (assuming you’re talking to them) and dips you into a low kiss in front of them, before casually greeting you and talking about “how much I missed you my love, it felt like we’ve been apart forever, even though I last saw you this morning, your tender shape illuminated by the glow from the window -” he is NOT subtle. he might still be moody affter that, if you tell him off for being so jealous, and he ends up pouting and refusing to talk in a really childish way, not looking at you and crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. You have to kiss the jealousy out of him, tickling him and pressing little kisses to anywhere on his face, to coax him out of it. Like I said, he doesn’t get like that often, so if a simple explanation doesn’t suffice, you’ll have to kiss the angry out of him, and assure him you won’t leave and that you still love him.
  * His favorite kisses are when he takes your breath away, usually dipping you into the kiss  ~~because he’s a nerd~~. He also really likes when you wrap your arms around his shoulders and sit on his lap and give him a kiss. He’s a big fan of passionate, bordering on makeout (if not just making out) kisses, but sometimes if you take the lead and give him gentle, loving ones he just melts. he has no idea how to handle it and it’s the most adorable thing to see him flustered like that.



**Deirdre**

  * She’s fairly inexperienced, but also not. It’s sort of one of those ones where she shifts between pretty good at kissing, and pretty bad. She, ironically enough, has a hard time remembering likes and dislikes (even her own) after you’ve started kissing, so she doesn’t always remember the dislikes unless something happens that involves one of them, and then she’ll remember in the moment. For likes, she sort of spur of the moment remembers, and might mention it to you while in the middle of kissing if it’s one of hers, or she’ll initiate contact of something you like.
  * Her favorite kisses are gentle ones, when you press gentle kisses onto her eyelids while she’s still waking up, or ones at the corner of her eyes or her cheeks. She loves simple, gentle ones that are innocent in nature. She also likes tender, gentle kisses as you rub your thumb over her cheek, hand cupping her face, and your other hand in hers.
  * She’s not opposed to PDA, but she prefers just holding hands, setting her head on your shoulder, or the occasional peck on the cheek or forehead or lips when saying hi/goodbye or just when you’re sitting there.
  * She doesn’t ever really get jealous, but if she does she brings it up with you once she finds that she can’t shake it herself, and she’s honest, and she makes sure you know that she trusts you, she just is having one of those days. She just wants to be held for a bit, maybe receive a gentle kiss or two, just as long as you make sure she feels loved and wanted, you’re good!
  * She will forever and always love holding hands with you, and she likes brining the back of your hand to her lips and giving you a kiss, and vice versa. She also just likes leaning into your palm when you’re cupping her face, it makes her feel happy and loved.




	20. M!Robin vs M!Grima - Affection

**Robin**

  * Robin is fairly affectionate - he likes to hold your hand, and press kisses to your face randomly, and he often tells you he loves you. If you pay attention enough, you can catch him staring at you with the  _dumbest_  lovestruck look on his face. He doesn’t realize he’s doing it until either someone catches him, or he realizes randomly what he’s doing, but either way he goes bright red.
  * Loves to dance with you!!! I don’t mean like, actual dancing, I mean slow dancing with your head on his chest and your hands in his, as he slowly hums a song he learnt from the royal ballroom a month ago. He just loves being close to you, and the slow, romantic dancing as you two hold each other is his FAVORITE. 
  * He’s snarky, and likes to make jokes at you, and with you, and will often mock one of the other shepherds who was making him mad. “ _Hurr durr, I’m Chrom and I like to eat unpeeled oranges and bust holes into the perfectly good walls”_ He gets a little salty during the day so he likes to joke with you and make fun of people you both know to lighten things up. 
  * He’s such a dork tbh, he’s constantly smiling at you, he likes to gently brush the hair from your face (if it’s long enough that it gets in the way) and he’ll just rub his thumb over your cheekbone randomly, just because he loves you. 
  * When he wants a kiss it is SUPER obvious if he doesn’t want to outright say it because you’re in public or he’s Just Embarrassed. He stares at your lips intently, probably trying to figure out the best way to convince you to give him a quick kiss. Then when you call him out on it, he blushes like a FOOLE. This poor man, somebody get a fire extinguisher. 
  * If you’re alone, and he wants a kiss, he’ll gently cup your face and brush his thumbs over your lips, far gentler than you could have thought possible. His eyes are half lidded, and he won’t admit it but he likes seeing you flush when he does stuff like this. Once he’s had his fun, he leans down for a kiss.
  * Typically, sex with Robin is pretty tame! He might incorporate some kinks on either side, but he’s usually just the right amount of rough and gentle. He likes to mix it up, depending on how both of you feel.
  * When he’s feeling extra affectionate, however, he likes to dote on his s/o. 
  * He starts with gentle, but passionate kisses as he cups your face, rubbing his thumb over your cheek, his other hand at your hip, just under your shirt, and his thumb also rubs against the skin there. 
  * Lots of gentle grinding through clothes, because he can’t help it
  * Kisses his way down to your hips, then your thighs, down to your calves, then back up, making sure to tease you a bit, because he loves your body and how flustered you get.
  * He’ll make sure to go down on you until you cum at LEAST twice (if you’re into that, if not he just gets you close) and then he starts rubbing himself to your entrance, pressing kisses to your collarbone and neck, and makes sure you’re ready. 
  * He takes it SUPER SLOW, like, very very slow, just enough to keep you excited but not quite enough to get you more riled up. He likes teasing, very much so. He makes sure to spend some time giving you pleasure, making sure you feel good, and then when you’ve begged a little more, he ends up going faster, but never goes too fast - he wants to make sure you feel good for a WHILE. His goal is to make you feel loved, and extreeeemely exhausted and well-”loved” by the end of everything.
  * He makes sure to keep pleasuring you until you don’t want him to anymore, and then stops.
  * once the two of you are done, he cleans you both up and then crawls into bed, holding you to his chest and running a hand through your hair, playing with it tiredly as you drift off to sleep, Robin mumbling about how much he loves you the whole time.



**Grima**

  * Like Robin, Grima is veeeeery affectionate. But unlike Robin, Grima HATES showing it. At least, he thinks he does.
  * He’s constantly trailing behind you, at your side, or making you hold his hand to make sure everyone knows you’re his. He’ll kiss you unexpectedly if someone is staring at you, then turn to glare in their direction, wrapping his arms around your shoulders while standing with you pressed to his chest. 
  * He’s constantly hovering, to “Make sure you don’t fuck up” (when really, he admits at some point without thinking, it’s because humans are so fragile and  _what if you break because he wasn’t there to take care of you_ ) and fixing your clothing when it twists funny, and he’s smoothing your hair down because  _why is so much of it sticking up?_
  * He’s very physically affectionate without realizing it (so shhh don’t tell him), he has you sit in his lap, his head on your shoulder, and arms around your waist, as the two of you talk and read together. He buries his face in your hair randomly, or the crook of your neck, just because he feels like it. Adamantly denies it’s affection, but it’s very very clear.
  * When you two are cuddling it is IMPOSSIBLE to get him to let go for anything, so you’d better go to the bathroom BEFORE cuddling or do anything else you wanna do. he curls around you and his arms are a VICE. 
  * If he gets the chance, he has his dragon body wrap around the two of you, curling up securely in a pretty wide radius around you, and Grima rests against his big ol dragon body while cuddling you. It’s the perfect safety net, and he doesn’t have to worry about enemies, OR allies interrupting cuddle time, because literally nobody can get to the two of you :) it’s perfect, nobody can interrupt cuddle time now so that means he can cuddle as llong as he wants right?
  * Sometimes when he’s feeling really needy/affectionate, he’ll start kissing your neck while cuddling, and then start nipping, until it results in a very distinct mark, as he starts leaving signs that he’s been there. He wants everyone to know that you’re his, and, by extension, he supposes that he’s yours.He wants nothing to do with anyone else romantically or sexually, and he wants everyone to know it, even if he won’t admit that he’s yours in those exact words.
  * When he’s feeling extra affectionate, he’ll tell you he loves you, and gently smooth your hair down, maybe even give a gentle, tender kiss that he usually doesn’t do. 
  * Sex with grima is almost always fucking. He doesn’t always mean to get rough, but he gets really into things, and will get carried away.
  * However, when Grima is feeling reaaaally affectionate (which happens not too often, but more than you’d think) he’s a lot gentler, rubbing your cheek with his thumb while you suck him off, a smirk on his face the whole time. He gets really into power dynamics, but won’t call them master/servant because he knows himself, and doesn’t want to accidentally hurt you or get carried away, so he sticks with a pet sort of dynamic, since it’s easy to swap back from that, and is generally much more affectionate.
  * He ends up teasing you quite a bit, putting you over his knee and spanking you once or twice, before smoothing his hand over the skin and fingering you. He makes you cum at least once, maybe more, before he’ll let you get up.
  * He’ll give you a “treat” for being so good, and will go down on you until you cum again, despite how sensitive you are. His teeth press against your skin, but never break it, and his eyes glow as he makes you keep still for him. He keeps teasing you for awhile, not quite edging but close, until he’s had his fill of your cute noises.
  * He’ll give you a minute, making sure you’re okay while he smooths his hand over your hair, pushing the sweaty strands away from your face, before giving you a much more gentle (but still a little rough) and tender kiss. 
  * Once you’ve recovered a bit, he starts rubbing himself against you, until you beg for him, and then he goes almost unbearably slow, one hand intertwined with yours, and he goes so much slower than normal that you’re astonished he has the self control. 
  * He teases you for awhile, before picking up the pace.
  * He does eventually lose it, and starts pounding you into the mattress, his hands firmly gripping your hips, and his mouth on your neck, leaving a mess of bite marks. 
  * Once the two of you are done, he cleans you up a bit, before pulling you close and nuzzling his face into your neck, giving small licks and kisses to the marks he left, paying special attention to the ones that he went overboard on by accident. 
  * He mumbles something about not having meant to have hurt the one he loves, and presses another kiss to your jaw, before snuggling in for some sleep. 




	21. Xander with a s/o (N/SFW)

**SFW**

  * He comes off as… not cold, but very reserved. He doesn’t show affection in public very often, past smiling softly at you - and believe me, it’s the softest, most genuine, in love smile that you’ve ever seen. He will let you set a hand on his arm, but it’s all very formal, as he is the crown prince and he has an image and reputation to maintain. 
  * When in private, he has a hard time shucking off his normal demeanor, and in truth he isn’t able to make himself fully drop it, but he is considerably softer, and more affectionate.
  * Most of his affection is very reserved, almost formal, very stereotypical princely, but veeerry romantic. 
  * His affection tends towards brushing the hair from your face, cupping your face with his hand and brushing his thumb over your cheekbone before leaning in to kiss your forehead. Pressing his forehead against yours, and holding your hands.
  * In his more intimate moments, whether it be because he’s tired/exhausted, or the two of you are snuggled in bed and he can just relax, he likes to wrap his arms around you and bury his face in your neck. He also really likes when you hold him, his head resting on your chest, listening to your heartbeat as you stroke his hair. It makes him feel loved and secure, although he doesn’t generally allow himself to, since he’s afraid that if he shows weakness, you might not love him.
  * He’s not overly insecure but he still is, due to the pressure and stress of his position. He needs to be talked down into relaxing often, and sometimes it takes awhile to slowly coerce him into letting his guards down. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, it’s just that he’s so used to holding himself strong that sometimes he forgets he doesn’t have to when around you. 
  * His favorite dates are when he gets to take you out on his horse and go somewhere pretty, like a field or a meadow in a forest, maybe the sea, and just spend time with you alone. I mean, Laslow and/or Peri are definitely there, but they keep pretty far back, just within hollering distance in case something goes wrong.
  * He’s very big on you getting to know his siblings, even if he may not outright say it. If you get along with them (or at least tolerate them, he knows Leo is a bit prickly, and Camilla can be a bit touchy, and Elise is a touch excitable, and Corrin is, well, Corrin….) he’ll be over the moon. He’d tell you quite often, whenever he thought of it really, about how glad he is that you get along with them, since he loves his siblings a lot. 



**NSFW**

  * Xander is more of a top-inclined-switch, but he tends to like an equal share of power. That being said, he likes to make his partner feel good, so a lot of times he’s the one taking more control/initiative, which is why he’s “top-inclined” (for lack of better phrasing)
  * He almost never initiates the intimate times, despite taking the lead during. He doesn’t want to pressure you, and his sex drive is about average, so he doesn’t tend to ask because he’s slightly embarrassed. However, it’s really easy to tell when he’s horny - he becomes a little more clingy than normal, kisses are more tender and heated, and he won’t look you in the eye. (It’s adorable.) 
  * Very dedicated to pleasuring you! He keeps a log of his performance in battle, and he does the same as in bed. He keeps that book veeeerry hidden and it genuinely doesn’t occur to him, until after he’s got quite a bit of data, that you might not want him to keep that. He gets embarrassed, and debates on what to do - he can’t just throw it away, but he also doesn’t want to burn it because what if some pieces survive and you find out and…. in the end he ends up telling you, and he’s really embarrassed and ashamed and apologetic. 
  * He doesn’t have a thing for power dynamics, but you can convince him (you’d have to bring it up) to roleplay with you. His favorites (and he’ll admit it, although he’s embarrassed) are when he’s roleplaying as a Knight, and you’re his princess who is giving him a reward. He also likes when you pretend to be a maid, and he’s a prince (i mean, he is one already but) who asks you what you want as a reward, and he gives you one (wink wink nudge nudge). He also likes, on occasion, when one of you plays “villain” who has defeated the other. 
  * Has a thing for being dirty talked to, but he doesn’t generally tend to be comfortable doing it to you, cause he’s pretty awkward with it. He doesn’t like degradation of either you or him, but he is big on praise and, when he’s into the “villain” roleplay, he likes phrases like “what would you do, if everyone could see their hero like this?”. 
  * He’s open to trying most things, as long as they don’t involve bodily harm or either of you degrading the other. He won’t choke you, but if you want him to put a hand around your neck, and maybe press a thumb down in warning, he will! The “no hurting” rule doesn’t extend to scratched backs, spanking, and biting though, cause that’s not like a big issue for him, it’s stuff like choking or slapping that he won’t do. 
  * He really likes to just sort of go with whatever the mood of the night is, although he likes to stick with things that he knows will make the two of you feel good, rather than something new every time. He’ll try new things, just… not every single time, yknow?
  * He’s really big on aftercare, and will spend time gently kissing at any places he got too rough, or where he knows you’ll be sore. Gently soothes his hands over your skin, and makes sure to spend plenty of time cuddling with you, helping you relax. He gets you water and helps you drink it, will get you in the bath with him and gently clean you up. Endless mumbled or soft praises, and will talk to you in a deep, sleepy voice. He’s a lot more… not silly, but he laughs easier. He feels relaxed.
  * If he’s the one who needs aftercare, generally he really really likes getting in the tub with you (he just needs to sit, his legs are so shaky) and he really likes skin-to-skin contact as you clean him up. Shuffles to bed and likes if you hold him a lot. He might need a cup of water, but this is the most exhausted he’s been in awhile, and it’s really nice to have such a good sleep, considering he’s comfortable with you and he’s tired enough that his troubles don’t plague him.




	22. Takumi, Leo, and Jakob - Being caught doing something embarrassing

**Takumi**

  * Takumi had been out hunting, cautiously tailing after a deer when it had led him towards a large pocket of mud that he’d had to carefully inch around. He’d taken aim, carefully balanced on a patch of solid ground. 
  * And then the ground and slid beneath him, and he’d let go of the arrow, launching it to hit the tree behind the deer. As he fell into the deeper than he’d expected patch of mud, the tree branch that had been hit with an arrow broke, and crashed to the ground, startling the deer off.
  * When he’d come up, wiping the mud from his face and trying to breathe, he heard the buzzing. 
  * The branch he’d knocked down had also come with a hornets nest.
  * As he’s running away, he realizes that you’d followed him, since he’d forgotten his knife. You end up having to run with him, and by the time the two of you outrun the bees, he’s sweaty, caked in mud (it’s even in his hair!) and probably bright red underneath all that grime. He sees that youre holding back just a bit of laughter, and it’s Not Good.
  * He won’t look at you, and ends up getting mad (at himself, mostly) and he tells you never to talk about what you just saw before running away. 
  * He ends up finding a small river close by to bathe in, he washes his clothes first, and hang them up on a nearby tree, before going to rinse all the mud caked on him. 
  * As he’s washing his body off, you enter the area, having tried to follow him to apologize, not knowing that he was going to be bathing.
  * He doesn’t see you at first, until you make a squeaking sound of embarrassment, and he whips around face turning bright red as he quickly submerges his lower half in the water. He’s yelling something, but you don’t hear it because you’re already running in the opposite direction. 
  * After that he tries to approach you but he can’t quite bring himself to do it, so he ends up avoiding you and every time he does look at you he turns bright red. He stops being angry after the first day, because, really, you hadn’t told anyone and he knew you wouldn’t make fun of him, and it wasn’t your fault, after all. 
  * But he just couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it was just one of the most embarrassing things of his life.
  * Eventually he talks to you about it, almost a week after it happened.



**Leo**

  * Leo had been having a bad day, his siblings and the soldiers under him just constantly annoying him with every little thing. And to top it off you’d been giving him these strange looks all day. So he does what he always does when angry - imitates and mocks them.
  * He walks into his room and immediately starts shucking off his armor, going behind the folding divider that he’d gotten years ago, not noticing that you were in his room. 
  * You’d been wanting to apologize for you behavior, you’d been caught off guard by how handsome he was - but you wren’t going to tell him that, you were going to tell him that you weren’t feeling the best. And either way, you had a book to give back to him, so Odin had let you into his quarters. (With a wink?)
  * You’re about to say something when he starts imitating Xander.
  * “I’m Xander, the Crown Prince, and I Can Do Nothing That Isn’t Perfect. Brother Why Do You Always Have To Embarrass Me By Being Anything Less Than My Glorious And Chisled Self?” He then grumbles other complaints, inbetween his renditions of Camilla, and Elise, and various soldiers you knew, or didn’t know.
  * And then he got to you.
  * “And I’m [name], I like to send Leo mysterious glances while he’s not looking and make him confused and feeling strange.”
  * He gives a tired, annoyed huff, and slowly moves from the other side of the folding screen while tugging a more comfortable shirt over his head. Then he locks eyes with you, and turns bright red.
  * “Wh-what are you doing?!” He ends up shouting, while you just hold up the book he’d leant to you. You start apologizing, and he aks how much you heard.
  * He’s bright red, and not angry but  _mortified_  as he ends up taking the book back, and does not bring it up again. 
  * he won’t look at you for a week, turning red every time he locks eyes with you. 
  * He will literally never bring it up again, so if you want to talk to him about it, you’re going to have to initiate that conversation. 



**Jakob**

  * Jakob is, by nature, a perfectionist. Which is why the most embarrassing things for him are ones that show that he is, in fact, not perfect.
  * You end up catching him on an off day, while he’s preparing coffee, and he is doing  _every single step wrong_. It’s painfully obvious, even if you aren’t entirely sure how to prepare it yourself, because you don’t think that just putting the whole beans into the pot are uh, exactly what you’re supposed to do. 
  * He doesn’t notice on his own, and actually goes to start taking it in to serve when you catch him and tell him he probably shouldn’t serve it, and he looks again and realizes what he’s done. 
  * He’s in a frenzy as he prepares another pot, properly this time, and his face is beet red and his hands are shaking and he definitely doesn’t look at you. 
  * He says a very strained thank you, and begs you not to tell anyone, and that you’ll talk later, before running out of the room and going to serve the coffee. 
  * He doesn’t look at you for the rest of the day, but eventually he does approach you around night time, and he’s EXTREMELY embarrassed. He looks pained as he thanks you once again, and asks you not to tell anyone. 
  * You think the conversation had ended there, but then he keeps approaching you during the week, with news that he’s cleaned something for you, or done something, or he gives you coffee or tea when you need it. 
  * It’s bribery.
  * You have to end up telling him to stop, that you aren’t going to tell anyone, you haven’t yet and you won’t, even if he stops doing the nice things for you. 




	23. Owain Best Friend Headcanons

  * If you’re Owain’s best friend, you better be down to join him in his theatrics, from at least time to time, if not more often. It makes him giddy-feet-stamping-happy when you join in, and he can’t help the biggass smile that stays on his face, and keeps turning the corners of his mouth up even during a serious scene, because he keeps looking at you and it’s making him happy that you’ve joined in. 
  * The two of you name your weapons together, name moves, and when you train together it’s half genuine half the two of you goofing off and fake fighting, clashing swords and creating a dramatic monologue.
  * Whenever he’s feeling down, it’s easy to tell because his theatrics are strained, before he just drops them. He never feels like trying to be fake around you, so he’s pretty up front with his problems. If he doesn’t want to talk to you, or feels like he shouldn’t bother you, he’ll just stay away until he feels better. 
  * The easiest way to help him feel better is to just lend a shoulder to cry on. He’s really affectionate, and just really needs a hug sometimes. He’s not afraid to snuggle, and be open with his emotions, so expect lots of it. He loves sleepovers, because the two of you can hang out and goof around for awhile.
  * If you’re feeling down, he does his best to lend an ear, giving advice or just empathizing. He gives affection, and will stay with you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and just sticking close. If you need to burn off steam, he’s glad to help with some training, even if it’s just cheering you on from the sidelines, or making sure you take breaks and don’t overwork yourself.
  * If you’re his best friend, then there’s no guarantee that you’re as close as siblings, and depending on how alike the two of you look, you’re either often mistaken as related, or as a couple. he’s really in love with his bestie but in like a platonic way, yknow? 
  * Tbh Owain is such a good person and friend that like… how could somebody NOT like him???? He’s so kind and caring and sure his theatrics are uh, something, but you can immediately tell how happy he is to see you by the big smile on his face, and his body language.
  * A fact I don’t see a lot with Owain, is that he’s actually really good with weaponry maintenance. He’s really good at spotting things that have gone wrong, and knows how to fix them.
  * What I’m getting at is that Owain spends time with you, helping you with the upkeep of your weapon. The two of you meet at least once a week in his tent, and talk while you fix up your weapons. 
  * Matching bracelets? Matching bracelets! He thinks friendship bracelets are super cool, so when you first became best friends, the two of you made matching friendship bracelets for each other. He wears his at all times,and any time he catches a glimpse of yours he’s super happy! 




	24. Dark!Alfonse N/SFW Headcanons

**SFW**

  * Dark!Alfonse I’m imagining is a lot moodier, has let his insecurities get the better of him, and he reacts more violently/closed off. It’s sort of taking his more negative qualities and emphasizing it. 
  * He hates seeing the normal him, more than anything, and although he knows you have to talk with regular Alfonse, he just  _hates_  it. He gets clingy, and growly, and he wonders if you’re just going to leave him for the normal Alfonse.
  * He likes holding you a lot, and being held, but most of all he likes burying his face in your neck and breathing in deeply. It helps him calm down when he’s angry, and you can feel his arms wrap pretty tightly around you, which is also very nice because despite how awkward they are, his hugs are really nice. They make you feel safe.
  * He gets jealous pretty easily, but doesn’t really do anything about it except get moody, and he doesn’t look at you until you press a kiss to his jaw, and then his cheek, and then keep pressing kisses against his face until he gives in. 
  * He glares at regular Alfonse a lot, and ngl having the two around each other is unpleasant at best, and catastrophic at worst. Regular Alfonse, regardless of if he had/has feelings for you, feels kinda bad for awhile at first, because he wonders that if the only way you would love him is if he were almost an entirely different person. And Dark Alfonse worries that you might leave him for standard alfonse, because he’s got the same self-worth issues, and wonders if he’s just sorta too fucked up for you to love him sometimes. 
  * Dates with Dark!Alfonse are usually spent having quiet time somewhere together, going to the training tower, or just getting out of the castle for awhile and relaxing. It feels easier to breathe when he doesn’t have to worry about the gazes of others on him, and he can just focus on you. 



NSFW

  * He’s really insecure so he tends to top, but tbh he’s more of a switch, and has leanings of top/bottom depending on the day.
  * He reaaaally likes when you top when he’s feeling insecure in a sad way. Make him feel loved, and give him that good good aftercare and he melts.
  * When he tops he’s merciless tbh, he’s a mix of impatient and far too patient for his own good. Sometimes he pounds you relentlessly into the mattress, and others he’s teasing and edging you for hours to almost the point of overstimulation. Sometimes he’ll go until you beg, and won’t stop even if you do (unless you use the safeword tho). 
  * His self control is about the same - half the time he can’t help it and will pound you into the mattress, and others he’s hardly moving until you beg him.
  * He’s not great with aftercare, because he’s kind of awkward, but he’ll do what you ask, and try to keep it in mind for next time!
  * He’s into bondage, both on you and him, but not every time, it’s jsut sort of a “hey that sounds fun tonight wanna do that?” sorta thing.
  * reaaaaaally into leaving hickies and marks on you and sometimes you on him.
  * Loves cuddling after sex, but he gets so warm that it ends with your legs touching with no blanket until he cools down.




	25. Takumi/Zola + Sibling Reactions

  * Okay ngl this ship is VERY good
  * I’m imagining that it was a slow burn, with the two begrudgingly and slowly getting along more and more, with Takumi probably watching him suspiciously. Then they slowly fall in love because of the amount of time they’re spending together, until they get together.
  * **Ryoma**  finds out first through Kagero, who is making her usual rounds of checking up on the royal siblings for Ryoma, while Saizo watches the man himself. She initially thinks about staying silent, but she also has a duty, and so she’s the one to tell Ryoma about their relationship. Ryoma is surprised, and confused, because he honestly hadn’t seen it coming! He knew Zola and Takumi were on better terms, but he hadn’t expected them to fall in love and get together. He spends the next few days watching the two from afar and secretly, until he comes to the conclusion that Zola genuinely makes Takumi happy, and Ryoma is happy with that! 
  * He ends up not saying anything until Takumi himself brings it up, and the two have a long heart to heart as Ryoma ensures that Takumi knows he’s perfectly alright with it, and he asks and makes sure that Zola makes Takumi happy, and tells him that he supports him, and that’s all he needs to know. He doesn’t say anything else or delve into it past the one heart-to-heart, but he doesn’t need to because if he did it’d just make it weird for Takumi. 
  * Zola is initially really really nervous, because Ryoma is the Crown Prince, and his heart nearly stops when Ryoma asks to have a talk with him, until Ryoma asks and makes sure that Takumi makes him happy, and is acting like a big brother to him? Ryoma has the same talk with Zola he has with Ryoma, and then thanks him for making his brother so happy, and if they ever need anything, to come to him.  
  

  * **Hinoka**  has no clue, until Takumi tells her. She doesn’t spend much time with him to begin with, as involved with her training as she gets, so the last she’s heard of him . She’s confused, and ends up asking a bunch of questions, because she thought he hated Zola??? When the fuck did all this happen???? Takumi are you married or just dating?? Oh god she’s been so absent what has she MISSED. 
  * Takumi’s pretty upset with her because for a long time she’s kinda been absent from his life, but eventually with some coaching from Zola and some other people, he takes a breath and rationalizes that he didn’t tell her, and he was being pretty secretive regardless, so he ends up doing his best to update her on his life.
  * Zola is a little scared of Hinoka, because she takes the most effort to talk to, because her default reaction is “if you break my brother’s heart I’m going to kick your ass” which then makes Takumi more pissed. She means well, and both know that, but they do end up having to talk to Hinoka about the fact that it’s not something that they really want to hear from her. They get along decent enough, but there’s always the underlying protective big sister vibe so they don’t tend to be around each other much.  
  

  * **Sakura** is the only sibling who actually knows, and stays updated on Takumi’s love life. So she already has seen the relationship progressing, despite how closed off Takumi tends to be with his love life,  and sort of expects it by the time Takumi tells her! She gets along with Zola pretty well after the ice is broken between them, so she’s really happy for her brother! She knows how happy they make each other, and she makes sure to tell Takumi that all that matters to her is that they’re happy, and she gives them a hug! She’s the ultimate supportive sister because she’s constantly helping them set up dates for the other, and help make plans when asked. She also is the only sibling to actually actively spend time with the others, and she often initiates contact.
  * Takumi is really happy, and this is the only sibling he doesn’t have any sort of conflict with telling them, and he feels safest telling Sakura, because the two are pretty close. He makes sure to get her sweets as a repayment for her being so thoughtful and kind.
  * Zola is really grateful for Sakura, and other than Corrin, she’s the sibling he likes best! He doesn’t feel as nervous around him, or her him, and they get along pretty well once the ice is broken. At first he’s really confused when she asks to spend time with him, wondering when Takumi is going to turn up, until she tells him that she just wanted to get to know Zola better. He’s tearing up, because he never really had this family experience, and it makes him feel wanted and welcome!




	26. Darios + Berkut - Finding their s/o sleeping in weird places

**Berkut**

  * The first time he sees you sleeping in a weird place, he’s so confused???? Were you hurt??? Did you faint??? Did someone hit you on the head and put you somewhere random so they could kidnap you but heard him coming and ran?
  * Once he finds out you were just tired and needed a quick nap, he’s relieved, but then he’s a liiiiitle pissed because he was so worried. He gets over it fast, once you apologize for worrying him  ~~even if he doesn’t necessarily say it outright at first, the fact he was so worried that is~~
  * After the third or fourth time he finds you sleeping somewhere strange, he decides that you’re either just someone who needs naps, or you aren’t taking care of yourself and getting enough sleep at night. So he tries to make sure you’re in bed at a reasonable time, even if he has to hold you until you fall asleep, to make sure you don’t get up. 
  * If making sure you get enough sleep at night doesn’t help, he starts watching you more, looking for the signs of you getting tired. Once he sees them, he asks if you need a break, and then ends up putting you in bed, or he’ll let you lay down somewhere he can see you, like under a tree while he trains, or in front of him on his horse while he makes rounds, etc.
  * If he finds you having fallen asleep rather than you having been together with him from the start, then he’ll just pick you up and carry you to wherever he’s going because  _what if someone hurts you while you’re alone?_
  * It’s around this time he sort of just accepts you doing this as part of his life now, and starts to try and see a pattern if there’s a specific time you start falling asleep at, then starts looking for you around then if you aren’t with him to begin with.
  * Gives you affectionate head pats whenever he knows you’re asleep, sometimes presses a kiss to your forehead. As long as it’s jsut you two, that is.



* * *

**Darios**

  * The first time he finds you asleep somewhere random, he ends up looking around, then back at you, then back to his surroundings, and then back to you…. He’s really confused as he shakes your shoulder gently to wake you up, not as worried as Berkut is, just more confused.
  * Once he finds out you just needed a nap, and decided to just sit where you were when you decided you wanted that nap, he’s…almost more confused? Why didn’t you just walk to bed??? He ends up just sighing and picking you up and carrying you to bed so you can finish that nap, 
  * After he keeps finding you in random places, he ends up wondering if maybe you have something wrong - are you sick? Are you not sleeping enough? Is it stress? 
  * Asks you if there’s a specific reason for you sleeping during the day, and tries to help, even going so far as to ask you to consult a healer if he thinks you should. By which I mean if he doesn’t see near immediate improvement in your sleeping schedule he does.
  * He ends up just sort of asking you to tell him if you get tired, so he can either keep an eye on you, or take a nap with you on some days! He’ll never say no to holding you close and taking a nap.  ~~Unless there’s something very very important he can’t miss~~
  * He doesn’t feel an urgent need to keep tabs on you, but he likes to make sure he knows where you are when you take a nap, so he can make sure you get the rest you need. And so nobody tries anything weird…. he doesn’t exactly mistrust anyone in specific, but it’s better to be safe rather than sorry sometimes.
  * He likes to gently brush a hand against the top of your head and press a kiss to your forehead when you go to take a nap, telling you to sleep well. He gives you the softest, most affectionate smiles whenever he catches sight of you while you’re sleeping. He would kiss your face or head if he wasn’t worried about waking you up.




	27. M!Grima/Summoner/M!Robin - Affection (N/SFW)

**SFW**

  * Affection is never absent with these two! They don’t necessarily fight over you but…. they totally do. They do actually like each other, but… it isn’t always obvious sometimes.
  * Robin is a little more tame when it comes to public affection, usually sticking to affectionate smiles towards the summoner, holding hands, and sometimes a quick peck on the cheek as he leaves. He feels it’s disrespectful to just attack you with kisses when you’re in public! With Grima, he isn’t very affectionate, although he’ll hold his hand or sit/stand shoulder-to-shoulder with him, leaning on him! Their affection towards each other is veeery mellow. 
  * Grima is the one who doesn’t care about PDA. He is constantly found with his arms wrapped around your waist, hugging you from behind while glaring at anyone who passes too close. He has no problems biting your neck in front of everyone (he doesn’t do it too often though… just when he’s jealous) but he never goes past a quick, deep kiss. He doesn’t want anyone else to hear you, just him and Robin! With Robin, his affection is very tame as well, he just likes to sit back-to-back, while the two do something, or sometimes if they’re alone, he’ll lay with his head in Robin’s lap, and take a quick nap while he has the chance. 
  * Cuddles are non-negotiable, and you’re more often than not sandwiched between the two, Grima as the big spoon, and Robin facing you, his head pressed into your chest, an arm thrown around your waist. Sometimes the two of you will indulge Grima, and lay on each side of him, nuzzling your faces into his neck. It makes him feel like a king, in all honesty. And sometimes, when Robin is having a rough day, the two of you cuddle him, with Grima at his back and you at his front, and you all just relax! It’s very peaceful, and sometimes you all talk about your day, or just cuddle in silence.
  * Kisses are also non-negotiable, and Robin wakes you up in the morning with cute, sweet little kisses to your face, whereas when it’s Grima’s turn, he kisses your neck, and then  _bites_. When Grima is giving kisses, he ends up always making them long, without fail. He can’t help himself, and he also can’t help when he accidentally pricks you with his slightly-sharp teeth. They both loves kisses though, and turn into a blushing pile of goo whenever you give them one! Robin and Grima don’t kiss often, they usually stick to cheek kisses or Grima kissing Robin’s neck. In terms of the SFW ones I can describe in this section, at least.
  * Sometimes they fight over you, just because they want something to bicker over! It’s definitely never serious but it usually ends with you getting way more cuddles, kisses, and 



* * *

 

**NSFW**

  * Grima and Robin…. are always horny….. if one of them isn’t, the other is, and it is the w o r s t because they get super affectionate and start nuzzling and kissing your neck and well, now you’re excited so you all might as well….
  * Robin tends to switch things up, but more often than not he’s a bottom or a very gentle top when asked. Grima is, always, without fail, a top, and the only time he will bottom comfortably is if you’re “taking care of him” and he likens himself to a king with a harem. It’s…. actually one of the top roleplay fantasies he has.
  * Robin gets really affectionate during sex, very breathless but mumbles praises at every turn, while Grima tends to be the one to dirty talk. Grima likes to hold onto you from behind, while Robin pumps into you - Robin laces his fingers with yours, while Grima’s strong arms are around you, playing with your dick/clit, and kissing your neck.
  * Sex tends to be pretty varied with them, sometimes the three of you have very slow, teasing sex, other times it’s tender, and passionate, and others they’re pounding away with fast paced, rough sex. It’s never the same, and they’re always trying to find out the best ways to pleasure you and each other.
  * After sex, it’s guaranteed that you all cuddle, and whoever got the brunt of the exhaustion gets gentle hands soothing over them, and gets to be in the middle of the cuddle sandwich. They always receive kisses and gentle praise as the other two clean them up, and get them water. Aftercare is very important!
  * When it comes to making out, it’s always passionate, full of teeth, and leads to sex because of how heated it gets. Grima always likes to use his sharp teeth to bring a bit of pain into the situation, loving your gasps and Robin’s. He’s very dominant with everything, and kissing is no exception, but it’s alright because if you want it he’ll take it down notch but… don’t expect much. He can’t help it.  Robin’s are always softer, and gentler, very passionate and whereas when Grima kisses you, you’re always left gasping and shuddering, Robin’s always leave you smiling. When they kiss each other, it’s never the same. Sometimes it’s passionate, gently tinged with heat, but others they’re frustrated, heated kisses that end with lots of teeth and bite marks, and Robin can’t leave the room without a tall collar the next day.
  * Speaking of hickies, Grima is the King of leaving hickies - you are always guaranteed to have one on you, and so is Robin, after sex. Grima likes being marked up by the two of you, viewing it as marks of pride (though he doesn’t until you’ve been together awhile). He never wears a tall collar, just leaves in his normal attire, marks peeking out of the collar of his shirt and on his throat. Robin is the one who gets marked up significantly less, and he has that weird collar so it’s never visible, the lucky bastard. 
  * You’re more than likely to get hickies from both of them - once Grima gives you one, he’ll taunt Robin because he knows how it gets a rise out of him, and then Robin has to give you one too (with your permission) because of stubborn pride.




	28. Takumi Coming to the Summoner's World

  * He never once hesitated when wanting to come home with you, he loves you and wants to be with you, and although he knows he’ll miss his siblings, he wanted to step out of his comfort zone and stay with you, even if that meant he wasn’t guaranteed to be able to visit home. He wanted to make his own life, and he would never ask you to abandon your home to come back to Hoshido with him, when he knows you have a life to go back to. He’s all too eager to follow you home and spend his life with you.
  * You thankfully luck out and somehow find someone to forge papers and such for you, so that Takumi isn’t just out there having mysteriously appeared from thin air. This also means that he has to pick a surname, and get photographed… both are entertaining adventures, as you have to get him used to both ideas, and explain. He eventually takes a very stoic, but decent picture for his ID, and he just ends up deciding on Hoshido as his surname, probably? If not Hoshido, he picks your last name, when he learns that it’s something married people do. 
  * Takumi is half-nervous half-enamored with most modern things, and will sometimes forget the words you teach him. He commonly forgets the word for “phone” or “remote”, but he has the motions for them memorized, so when he forgets he mimes talking on the phone with thumb and pinky, and clicking the remote. He forgets almost never calls the microwave by it’s name, and just calls it the oven box. You don’t have the heart to correct him, it’s just too cute.
  * He frequently misses home, and his siblings, and when he gets too homesick, he just likes to spend a day in with you, and cook some food together, doing domestic stuff. He’ll dress in his regular outfit in-game, and just relax. Doing things with him that he would do with his siblings really makes him feel better, although the ache will never go away. 
  * Since gold is the main currency in fire emblem, and because as the summoner, you got paid a handsome fee before returning home, you’re able to afford a house in a secluded area in the woods. It’s a nice, big house that you had modernized.
  * Despite liking the apartment you had lived in before, Takumi feels 800% more at home in the woods. It’s less noisy, he can see the stars at night, and he can hunt when he wants, and when he doesn’t, you are within driving distance from a nice town.
  * Before you move in though, he proposes to you, if he hadn’t already, and the two of you get married! It’s half hoshido tradition, and half more modern wedding practices. He definitely cries the first time he sees you in your outfit, and he’s incredibly nervous the whole time. He’s happier than ever, but there’s a pang of homesickness that he feels when his siblings aren’t there.
  * Carries you over the threshold of your new home, and cries with happiness the whole time.
  * He hangs the Fujin Yumi over the fireplace, and places photos of Sakura, Hinoka, and Ryoma on the fireplace, regularly decorating it with their favorite flowers, which he grows in the back garden. 
  * Since he can’t get a job due to his position (I mean, he could, but he kind of likes just being the stay at home husband/dad) he ends up picking up a few hobbies. He likes to hunt some days, but he doesn’t every day, and only hunts animals he reads up on online, seeing what there’s an abundance of, and what aren’t doing well. 
  * He gardens regularly - it wasn’t something that he’d initially thought he’d get into, but he started missing the cherry blossoms during the spring, so he asked to plant a few trees around the house. Then he found he missed seeing some of the other flowers from home, and asked to plant them too. It eventually spiraled, and now he’s got a full garden out back, with fruit and vegetable plants, but lots of flowers surround the house. As mentioned before, he has photographs of his siblings on the mantle, and he keeps flowers that were their favorites next to their pictures. It feels a little morbid, like he’s considering them as dead, but he just really needed a way to think about them.
  * He loves to cook for you! His favorite thing is to cook with you though! 
  * It took him awhile to get used to modern ways of cooking, but he picked up fast. He likes to watch cooking shows sometimes, and is an avid fan of shows like Kitchen Nightmares, Worst Cooks in America, etc. It makes him feel better about his own cooking skills, while helping to show him some things he shouldn’t be doing, as well as teach him new skills!
  * When Kiragi is born, and you bring him home, Takumi spends absurd amounts of time with him. Well, not absurd because that IS his son, but I mean like, he’s a stay at home dad, and after learning about what happens with the deep realms, he wants to ensure that this version of his son gets what his other one couldn’t. 
  * He wants more than one child for sure, but he doesn’t care about the gender of his child, he just wants a family with you. He’d love to adopt, if that’s what you want too, in order to make children that have nothing have something. 
  * Since he regularly hunts, your bed has lots of furs on it, especially during the winter. It’s very nice, because you two, and the kids, can all snuggle up and stay warm since the house is usually pretty cool, even during the summer.
  * these are getting long so i’m going to end here but I could definitely go on all day so if any of y’all have any specific requests like…. yeah




	29. Takumi, Innes, and Ephraim - Being Taken on a Plane Ride

**Takumi**

  * He hadn’t really hesitated in following you back to your world, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss his own family, so you’d decided to introduce him to your own family. (Whether that’s a found family, or favored relatives is dependent on the person, of course.) You’d thought that maybe by bringing him in and showing him you loved him enough to want him to be a part of your family, it would help him feel a little better, even though you knew he’d never be able to get rid of the ache in his chest. 
  * That being said….. your family lives far enough away that you have to take a plane to visit.
  * Just getting the forged papers and ID for Takumi to begin with was a task, but once you have them, and you tell him about the plane ride, he is…. very concerned.
  * You want him to fly in what? A big metal bird???? No thank you. He’ll do it anyway, but he’s grumpy the whole time, because he’s nervous but doesn’t want to show it. He’s also grumpy because he can’t bring a weapon, but he understands at the same time.
  * He holds your hand like a lifeline the whole time, and his face is fixed in a grimace. It only gets worse once you get in the air. He has a death grip on your hand, he’s breathing slowly through his mouth, and he can’t look out the window - you end up having to cover it. 
  * His nausea ends up being so bad that you give him motion sickness medicine (I can’t remember a brand name atm tho fjksdl;) and get him some ginger ale to settle his stomach. He eventually relaxes a little once you start talking to him, holding a one-sided conversation that he occasionally grunts or responds with one-word answers to.
  * Once you’re off the plane, he starts feeling better, and the next time you go to fly, he definitely is a little better off, because he knows more of what’s going on.
  * He tells you a few times after that that he much prefers road trips to plane rides. 



* * *

**Innes**

  * You’d wanted to take him on a trip, to see some more of your world, and meet some of your family while you were there visiting. You decide to take a plane, rather than try to drive, because quite frankly it’s been years since you’ve last drove (thanks, Askr) so you feel safer going by plane, and you figure that it’d be a fun new experience for Innes.
  * He talks a big game, when you tell him about it. He assures you it’ll be fine, that he’s looking forward to it. And then you actually get him on the plane.
  * He’s fine, at first, because you’d explained to him about the process.
  * And then the plane starts up. And takes off. And he realizes he is not prepared for this at all. 
  * He is definitely terrified but he ends up just setting his head on the pull down tray, and holding your hand, pretending he’s going to take a nap when in all actuality he’s just trying not to seem like he’s going to throw up. 
  * You get him some soda, like ginger ale or something, and have him sip on it while you put air on his face and have him breathe deep. He admits he’s not okay after you ask, but in a really quiet voice, and he later denies it heavily. 
  * He’s much better off than Takumi on the next flight, as he now knows what to expect, and although he’s terrified when you hit turbulence, he’s okay for the most part, he just takes a little bit of air sickness medicine beforehand.
  * The two of you don’t talk during either plane rides for sure, he just wants to breathe and relax, so maybe some gentle, classical music? Music box covers of songs, instrumental, etc. Just soft, calming songs that he can listen to and tune out to while pretending he’s just really invested in the song rather than trying to pretend he isn’t on a plane.



* * *

**Ephraim**

  * While on vacation in back home, you wanted to take him travelling, something he always craves (even if he couldn’t fight while doing it) and that meant plenty of plane rides. 
  * He’s excited to experience something new, although he’s definitely a touch nervous once he actually gets on the plane. 
  * The takeoff is rough, he ends up taking a few minutes to breathe and get used to the feeling, but once he has, he’s very exited! Swaps seats with you so he can look out the window, excitedly points out all the cool stuff and asks you questions.
  * On rougher flights you will have to give him some over the counter medicine though, just some stuff to help with motion sickness is all!
  * But yeah like you mentioned he is 100% in love with flying, he’s just so goddamn excited. 
  * He holds your hand the whole time because he’s excited to be sharing this experience with you! It’s very cute




	30. Zelgius letting his s/o see his brand for the first time

  * It takes Zel a pretty significant amount of time to work his way through the trust ladder, but not because he doesn’t love you - he’s just understandably cautious, due to his upbringing.
  * It’s a pretty nervous moment for him when he decides he wants to show you his brand, and you two definitely haven’t been intimate past maybe some pretty light kissing.
  * It’s around this time that you know for sure he’s serious about dating you, because this is a pretty big step for him. If he didn’t intend on spending the rest of his life with you, or at least has decided he wants to make the relationship serious.
  * He starts by prefacing it with a quick recap of what/who those who have been branded are, and goes into more detail if you don’t know. If you do he just more sort of recaps it, swallowing thickly and taking a moment to breathe here and there, saying the words cautiously, and slowly. 
  * Once he’s sure you understand the context, he tells you that he’s one of the branded, and explains everything about his upbringing, and the conditions that he faced. 
  * Then he goes on to say that if he wants to be with you, you deserve to know, and that he wants you to see it. 
  * He takes his shirt off slowly, almost nervously, and although you tell him he doesn’t have to, he says that he wants to. He slowly turns around, and sits on the edge of your bed, so you can see the mark on his back. 
  * He flinches when you touch it, but then holds fast, swallowing thickly and letting you see it. He’s choked up, his heart beating a mile a minute as he waits for you to speak.
  * He’s almost dizzy from being so nervous when his heart freezes in his chest as you press your lips to the mark, then hug him from behind, pressing your head between his shoulderblades.
  * He’s never been more relieved than in that moment, and I firmly believe the man is close to tears, and if he isn’t already crying he will be soon, as you tell him that you love him, and nothing will ever change that. That you think his mark is beautiful, and that you’re disgusted that such a wonderful person would be treated so cruelly for their heritage.
  * After that he’s a lot more open, and your relationship really grows and opens up, he’s a lot more affectionate, now that the weight of it is off his chest. He still doesn’t like it being touched most days, and doesn’t like it when you call attention to it, but if you press a kiss to his back, or hug him from behind, he really likes that. It feels like you’re giving him affirmation that you still love him, brand and all, while not drawing attention to it specifically.




	31. Ephraim - Male!s/o that loves him and his ass (Slightly NSFW)

  * Ephraim does not notice you staring at his ass at first. When he first shows up, and finds you staring at him, he wonders why you could possibly be staring at him - is he not doing enough? Is he doing something weird? He almost wants to ask, but he isn’t sure how.
  * After awhile he catches you staring at his ass while he’s bent over doing something, and when he stands back up to see you blushing? It clicks. And then he starts blushing too, because there’s a cute boy staring at his ass, and it happens to be the summoner, who is also one of his favorite people.
  * He doesn’t even think to check to make sure the reasoning, he just ends up taking a deep breath, and awkwardly asks you on a date, in the most fumbling way possible, and starts it off by prefacing his question with essentially: “so i saw you staring at my ass and…”
  * It works out though because the two of you go on a date and despite the fact he is really, really,  _really_ bad at holding a conversation, he is very cute and his slightly fumbling and awkwardness is just. It’s adorable.
  * After you two have been together for awhile, and affection is more commonplace, he is constantly taken off guard by you telling him how much you love him, even in passing! He goes beet red every time, and you can see Ephraim.exe crash. He then gets the biggest, goofiest grin on his face, and picks you up and practically shouts from the rooftops how much he loves his boyfriend.
  * After he’s more comfortable with it, sometimes he’ll bend over to pick something up, realize you’re staring, and then stand back up and look over his shoulder, and ask if you like what you see, while wiggling his eyebrows, which never fails to get you laughing because he’s just so fucking adorable when he does it.
  * Okay but if you smack his ass that’s instant boner I won’t lie. He goes bright red, covers his face with one hand, and tells you to quit it. He’s equally as flustered but less horny if you just pinch his ass. Grabbing his ass also leads to the same conclusion as smacking it. Do both and he’s g o n e. He’s so embarrassed. He’s dead man. You killed him with affection
  * Okay but if you smack, grab, or pinch his ass he’s just going to get you back later so if that wasn’t your intent then what is the POINT. 
  * He eagerly returns any affection you give him, and will often hold your hand in public, give you affectionate, small forehead or cheek kisses, and he’s not above leaning fully on you just to see if you buckle under his weight because you weren’t paying attention to him.
  * This man is so in love that every time you look at him, he’s got the biggest, goofiest, lovestruck grin on his face. Like 9 times out of 10 if you’re in the same room he’s looking at you with that big ol grin, thinking about how much he loves you.




	32. Oboro being taken to the mall

  * Oboro fucking  _loves_ the mall. 
  * She can get a little overwhelmed at first, with all the lights and sounds and people, but she quickly gets the hang of it and starts to really like it!
  * It’s essentially just a more compact marketplace that doesn’t sell groceries!
  * She really digs the fashion stores, but seldom buys anything. Usually she just looks around for inspiration, tries a couple things on to see how they fit, what material they’re made of, etc. She might buy one or two things that she just really likes, but for the most part it’s almost solely just her looking at modern fashion and admiring it! She knows she can make what she finds in her own time, so
  * Thinks the food court is nice! Street vendors were common in the marketplace in Hoshido, but you just walked while you ate. Having little restaurants you can just pick from, and sit down just a few feet away is super nice. She’s eager to try a few different foods, so the two of you end up ordering a few different things and sharing.
  * She likes window shopping, and looking at all the pretty things they have. She stops by the jewelry store and admires some of it, but definitely doesn’t buy it because of the cost. After what you did for Askr, you’re set for a long time, but still, she doesn’t just want random jewelry for no reason, she wants it to be special and have meaning. Unless it’s for fashion. But for that price? Hah! No way.
  * She’s pretty worn out by the end of the trip! She did lots of walking and browsing and mentally cataloging the clothes you liked so she can make stuff in that style for you.
  * This means lots of cuddles, and a nap! Or just heading to bed early, depending on when the two of you get out of there.




	33. Camilla and Celica - Being hit on at the mall

**Camilla**

  * You and Camilla had gone to the mall to find some more clothing for her to try on, since there were a variety of stores and you knew that she could only wear some of the clothes you’d found in the back of your closet for so long. You’d taken her to a couple stores before, to get her used to the idea before taking her to the mall, so she was find being on her own for a little while.
  * So while she was looking around, you pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and told her you’d be back in a few minutes - you wanted to go look at something a couple stores over, and that she should go ahead and look around, try some stuff on, and you’d be back in a sec.
  * She smiles and gives you a parting hug and a kiss on the forehead before waving you off, and turning back to the clothing racks, looking to see what sizes they had of a particularly cute sweater.
  * You hadn’t been gone long when a group of guys walks in, looking around the men’s section as she browsed the skirts. She could hear them whispering something about her ass - she paid them no mind, just simply rolling her eyes and continuing to browse.
  * She only pays them any attention when one of them walks over and starts hitting on her- she laughs them off and tells them about her wonderful datemate/girlfriend/boyfriend, and just pats them on the shoulder with a small, amused smile, before moving to a different clothing rack, a couple of skirts hanging off her arm.
  * She’s wondering what you’d think of the cute dragon-patterned pajamas  she found, and then her thoughts trail to her darling wyvern waiting at home, and she wonders if she should look and see if there’s a fabric store nearby - she should find a couple ribbons to tie on her Wyvern’s horns!
  * Aaand that’s when the guy from before comes back, slipping a hand over her ass, and trying to hit on her again. 
  * Her instant reaction, having been in war for so long, is to pick him up by the throat and dig a thumb into his windpipe, something you had once described as “incredibly hot”, when your words about how she could get into trouble for that play in the back of her head.
  * She doesn’t want to get you in trouble, and considering she doesn’t have documentation, she sort of has to think of the consequences for what she’s doing in a public place. Normally she could just pull rank but….
  * She ends up grabbing his wrist instead, pressing her thumb to the middle of the inside - which  _hurts really bad_ \- and she calmly tells him that she’s not interested again, and that the next time he touches her, it may have… Far worse consequences for him. Then she just goes to the counter with what she has, not having tried anything on yet, and pays for things with the money you’d given her, before going to find you. 
  * She’s fuming, and when she finds you, you can tell she’s unbelievably pissed because of the way her smile screams “death”. She just walks over to you, and engulfs you in a hug until the rage subsides, and she takes a deep breath and promises to tell you all that happened later - she just had an encounter with some rather rude men. 
  * She holds your hand the entire rest of the trip, and she locks eyes with the one dude again as you two are walking around, and she presses a kiss to your lips before stalking forward, watching as he runs.



* * *

Celica

  * You were waiting in line to pay for some new clothes for the two of you when you realized you still had to run over to a store a few doors down to go buy some new candles and soaps for your place back home.
  * Celica offers to go get them for you, and you smile and hand her enough cash for her to buy a few things. You promise to find her if you get done before her, and she goes to find the store not far off. 
  * She’s looking at some of the candles, looking for your favorites while smelling around to see if there are any she particularly likes too. 
  * She’s in the middle of smelling these elegant looking candles that she thinks would be cute for your night stands, with these gorgeous holders that remind her of the gold on the cloak you had worn in Askr, when a stranger walks up and asks her if the carpet matches the drapes.
  * At first, she’s unsure what he’s talking about, before she remembers what you’d talked about a week ago, while the two of you were watching a show. 
  * She clenches her jaw, and turns back around, back ramrod straight as she goes back to looking at the candles, obviously ignoring the guy who’s just been wildly inappropriate. She’s not necessarily a violent person, but she almost definitely wants to hit him, although she decides it really isn’t worth it.
  * She’s intent on just leaving it be and tuning him out until he goes away when he grabs her arm, and turns her to look at him. She’s furious at this point, but she remembers that she can get arrested for assaulting this man, and she just knows it isn’t worth it to hit him. 
  * Instead, she rips her arm out of his hand, grabs the candles she wants, and takes them to the front register and asks them to hold onto them for her, and then says quite loudly that there is a very obnoxious man who has no sense of boundaries that won’t leave her alone, so she will be back when he leaves. 
  * She then goes to find you, and sees that you’ve just gotten done with the clothes - she suggests you two go take a break to eat before you go back, and you listen to her vent about the whole thing, very visibly upset.
  * You let her calm down, and pick where the two of you go for lunch. You stop by the house and drop the clothes off, getting them started washing before the two of you go back to the mall. Normally you wouldn’t make two trips, but it’s definitely worth giving it a little time before going back this time.




	34. Monster!Zola + Human S/O

**General**

  * So! I’ll start this with a few general headcanons
  * Zola feels almost unworthy to be with you, very insecure because he’s a monster (literally) and he’s with the best, kindest, most wonderful human he’s ever met. Melts every time you promise him that you love him, and that you’re with him because he makes you happy, so of course he’s worthy.
  * He’s unbelievably soft and careful, deeply afraid of hurting you regardless of his actual strength. Afraid of breaking you, almost treats you like porcelain sometimes. 
  * If he ever huts you, he’s in tears instantly, no matter how little the injury is. He could give you a papercut and he’d be in tears within seconds, desperately lapping at the blood on your finger and pressing soft kisses to your skin as an apology. 



* * *

**Shapeshifter!Zola**

  * Okay this is the obvious answer that I couldn’t help but put down, but the funny part is I only remembered after thinking about the next monster on the list… 
  * Zola views his normal form as hideous, considering the people he’s typically around are mostly human, and it’s one of the things he constantly hears. His normal appearance like in Canon is the appearance he defaults to - just close enough in appearance to his more monstrous form that he doesn’t feel like he’s assuming another skin, but much more human looking than he is.
  * He puts off showing you his true form for as long as possible, scared that when you see him you’ll leave him. 
  * His eyes are shut tight when the illusion drops, showing his rather skinny form, ribs showing more than usual. His sunken cheeks and pale grey skin make him look like a corpse, or something close to it. (In his eyes, at least.) His long fingers hook into claws, and he hunches over despite the fact that even as a monster he’s still short for his kind, hardly any taller than when disguised.
  * He keeps his eyes shut tight, tears threatening to leak from the corners of his eyes as he waits for the inevitable scream, and the running, and then having to re-find a home all over again, and he’ll lose one of the best (if not only) good things in his life.
  * He doesn’t expect to feel your hands on his cheeks, gently brushing the tears that threaten to fall from the corners of his sunken,tightly closed eyes. Doesn’t expect the kisses to press gently to his jaw, and your soft words telling him that it’s okay - you love him how he is, regardless of looks, and you’d be lying if you didn’t say he was rather dashing in this form. This is right around the time that he starts actually bawling.
  * He tries to stick to his actual real form more after that, but he stills likes to change shape in order to cuddle you depending on the mood! If you’re really warm, he takes the form of a naga, or another cold blooded monster, but during the winter months he likes to turn into something with fur, and cuddle up to you and keep you warm. He likes the times where the weather is not too hot, or too cold, and he can cuddle you in his true form.
  * Hugs you constantly, wrapping his spindly limbs around your waist and burying his face into your neck. Likes to press kisses to your forehead.
  * Sometimes he likes to mess with you when he’s in a playful mood, and he’ll run one of his claws (the dull side) up the bottom of your bare foot, or across the back of your neck before running away and feigning surprise, as in “how could you suspect me of mischief, my love? me?” and then he snorts, and gives a grin that he’s trying to fight
  * Despite his effortless transformations, it’s tough to act like the person you’re supposed to, so sometimes he’ll spend a day or two practicing his acting! It’s second nature, but he finds it easier to test himself when you’re there to give him pointers, try and find patterns between the characters, see where he’s slipping, etc. And afterwards, he thanks you, and gives you a biiiig kiss.
  * He’s almost always hungry - a side effect of using his powers constantly, so he carries small things to snack on when he starts getting really hungry, like ration bars, some nuts, etc. He’s always eager to share his food with you, whenever he sees or hears you get hungry!



* * *

**Vampire!Zola**

  * Vamp Zola was the first monster that came into my head, ngl
  * He’s not scared of himself, but he is scared of hurting others, and of being found out. He’s a type that doesn’t burn in the sun - he’s only “weaker” because his eyes are a little more sensitive to the light, and he’s naturally nocturnal. 
  * It’s so easy for him to blend in in Nohr, because he drinks animal blood (very easy to get ahold of, because nobody pays attention to what nohrian mages do ever because they might not like what they find) and refused to drink human. He’s so scrawny because of his preferences, animal blood is good and all, and he can survive off of it, but he should be drinking human blood too.
  * He’s constantly afraid of hurting you, whether when you let him drink some of your blood, or just in general. He doesn’t have exceptional strength among his kind, but he generally is stronger than the average human. He becomes less scared the more he knows your limits, but he’s very delicate - much more than any other counterparts!
  * He’s less worried about telling you about being a vampire than shapshifter!zola is, but he’s still veeeery nervous. He broaches the subject slowly, answers all your question, and fills in any blanks you might have. He explains his dietary habits  ~~while leaving out that he needs human blood and he’s eating basically the bare minimum to keep him surviving~~  and takes immense relief in you being accepting.
  * He’ll literally die if you offer him some of your blood - both in embarrassment and then from fear of hurting you. 
  * He’s adjusted to sleeping at night and being awake during the day but he’s still tired during the day! If he can get away with a nap, he will, and loves if you join him for one!
  * He’s wonderful to cuddle during the summer, considering he’s so cold, but during the winter it is a w f u l. You’ve perfected how to wrap yourself in blankets so your skin isn’t touching, but the two of you can still cuddle. 
  * Sometimes he likes to just hang out on your shoulder as a bat, and honestly it’s super cute because he likes to nuzzle his face against your jaw and it’s super fuzzy and soft.
  * You can always tell when he’s getting hungry, because he hugs you from behind and nuzzles your neck, giving you soft kisses and just breathing in and out slowly. He’s always super embarrassed about it!
  * If you let him have some of your blood (which he’ll never press! he won’t ever really ask so you’ll have to offer more often than not, until he’s a little more comfortable), he’ll make you a meal afterwards, and tuck in for a nap with you - he never eats very much, but he wants to make sure you’re well taken care of, regardless of how much you have.




	35. Alfonse Tickle Spots

  * Alfonse doesn’t seem like he’d be ticklish at all, but the truth is that he is VERY ticklish. He wears armor and keeps himself covered for obvious reasons, but even out of armor he stays pretty well covered, and it’s specifically because Sharena knows how ticklish he is, and he doesn’t trust her because she’s merciless when trying to get him to smile.
  * His main tickle spots are his hips and sides, and the back of his neck! He’s fairly ticklish almost everywhere though! 
  * When you tickle him, he goes stiff, and holds his breath so he doesn’t laugh, and he tries to keep it together for as long as he can, hoping you don’t notice him straining to keep his composure. If you persist even the tiniest amount, he does not last long.
  * He starts out with this tiny snort, and flinches, going bright red and the longer you tickle him the louder he laughs, riddled with snorts as he tries to get you off.
  * Some people try and tickle the person tickling them back, or get them off of them, but Alfonse is the type who can hardly think. If you’re sitting on top of him while you tickle him he just squirms until he starts being unable to breathe enough and begs you to stop. 
  * He’s EXTREMELY embarrassed afterwards, after he’s caught his breath, and he begs you not to tell anyone about his being ticklish. He couldn’t take the embarrassment of it being common knowledge that hes ticklish - especially considering some of the other heroes. He just knows one of the heroes (mainly the kids) will take advantage of it to try and get him laughing. 
  * He doesn’t often seek revenge for people tickling him, but if he’s close enough to the person he’ll wait until he and the other person are alone, and then he’ll get revenge by tickling any open skin he can find. 
  * He gets caught up in the moment, since as a kid he never got into tickle fights often, and he was usually on the receiving end, and he doesn’t stop until tears are leaking out of your eyes and he gets ahold of himself.
  * Also extremely embarrassed afterwards, but smiles and tries to play it off a little smoother than it can ever possibly go, and mentions it’s revenge for the last time you tickled him.
  * Apologizes for getting carried away, but he can’t stop laughing either.




	36. Fjorm Falling for a Fem!Summoner

  * At first, she had started spending more time with you because she was wanting to get to know you better! If she was going to fight for you, as one of your heroes, she wants to know who she’s fighting with better!
  * She keeps learning new things about you, the Summoner of Askr, who hails from a different world entirely. 
  * She’s enthralled when you talk of home, hanging on the edge of her seat any time you give her any information. She asks questions frequently, starting with questions about how things were done in your room, how things could do things without magic, etc. Then she starts slowly asking more personal questions, until you two start swapping stories about your childhoods.
  * She goes to you whenever she starts getting homesick, or misses her siblings. She knows you can relate all too well, since you’re so far from home too. She ends up spending plenty of time with you, eagerly doing things she and her own family used to do when spending time together. You show her the sacred ways of the sleepover in exchange.
  * Sometimes the two of you just have a sleepover, and frequently take the next day off because you always stay up so late. She likes the idea of painting nails, something she doesn’t get to do often anymore, all things considered. It makes her really happy when you paint her nails for her, regardless of actual skill level! Even if her nails look like someone did them in an earthquake, she’s still happy you’re willing to spend this time with her. If you paint your nails, she happily does it for you during sleepovers! She loves the idea of painting each other’s nails, because it feels so fun!
  * She slowly and surely finds herself more in love with you with every passing day. She doesn’t realize it at first, so caught up with other things that she doesn’t notice until months afterwards. She just starts finding herself spending more and more time with you, finding herself to become your best friend, and how happy she is with you. 
  * It isn’t until one day, the two of you are talking and you look away from her as you laugh. The image of you laughing, and then smiling wide and affectionate at her as you brush hair from your face, is burnt into her memory. She’ll never forget it, and that was the moment she realized she had feelings for you. Deep feelings. Love feelings.
  * Oh dear.
  * She starts acting almost jumpy in the coming days, blushing and stuttering and acting quite the lovesick girl. She’s practically got hearts for eyes as she keeps getting flustered around you. 
  * Everything you do has got her feeling so jittery and bouncy, as though she were stuck in the clouds. She practically dies the day that she goes to touch your bare shoulder, and then apologizes because she remembers she’s so cold. But instead of being angry, you stand up straight and smile, taking her hand into both of yours, and say something along the lines of you having to help her warm up if she were so cold. 
  * Fjorm.exe has crashed
  * She ends up trying to work up the courage to confess for weeks, until she accidentally blurts it while talking to you, unable to hold it in and try and steer the conversation in a subject related to it. Maybe she could have steered the conversation in the direction of crushes, as you were supposed to talk about during sleepovers. But no, instead she ends up losing her cool (haha) and blurting the words “I like you [summoner]. I.. I like you, as in, I love you.” while the two of you were talking about lobsters having conditional immortality. 
  * She ends up waiting for a good couple minutes for you to respond, and she ends up fidgeting nervously the whole time, before you finally tell her your feelings. 




	37. Odin + s/o (N/SFW)

SFW

  * Odin is a really,  _really_  fun person to be with. He 100% fits the best-friend-to-lover trope, and he definitely was your friend before the two of you started dating. it’s very unlikely that he would date someone he wasn’t friends with prior - he doesn’t like jumping into relationships without knowing the person prior.
  * Odin makes almost every day fun! Even though every single day can’t be fun filled and amazingly great, it’s his personal goal to make you smile at least once a day.
  * He still does his theatrics when around you, but it’s mostly just to make you smile! He even becomes  _more_  dramatic sometimes around you, just to hear you laugh and see you smile.
  * Definitely insists on the two of you learning “combo moves” and naming them, regardless of whether you can fight or not. 
  * Posing? Posing.
  * If you two can’t do a dramatic pose once in awhile while making a grand entrance then what is the POINT
  * He’s not a very good cook - he isn’t bad, but he isn’t good. He can make stews really well though. He’s also really good at roasted animals, but overall he just isn’t too terribly good at it. He’s not entirely sure why, and neither are you, but that’s okay because it just means the two of you can cook together! Even if you don’t know how to cook, he’ll teach you what he knows, and then the two of you find easy recipes and try to do your best!
  * If you fight and have a weapon, he insists that the two of you spend time together while he helps you take care of it - he’s really knowledgeable in weapons, and he really enjoys spending time taking care of your armor and weapons and naming them! He likes to sit shoulder-to-shoulder during this time, so your legs are touching and you’re both pretty close. 
  * He likes being close to you in general, but cuddling is one of his favorite times of the day! He loves when you two settle in to relax before bed, and he can just press his face into your neck and wrap his arms around you. He likes to be chest-to-chest with you when he cuddles, so he can press kisses to your nose and cheeks and chin and rub his face against yours or bury his face in your neck. Absolutely melts when you give him a kiss first, or tell him that you love him while running a hand through his hair.



* * *

NSFW

  * He’s more of a bottom, but he’s more than willing to switch if you’d like! He’s not really into power imbalances though, like mild ones are fine but he likes the two of you to be on more equal terms! Definitely a sub though like there’s no denying it.
  * He’s a very enthusiastic and doting lover, always pressing kisses to your face and holding your hand. Always asking if you’re doing okay, even if he’s on the receiving end! He’s eager to please.
  * He’s got a pretty big praise kink, and will literally melt if you tell him how good he’s doing while you fuck him. He always reciprocates, but he turns into a pile of goo the instant you tell him he’s doing so good, that he looks so cute, etc etc.
  * He isn’t into orgasm denial or torture, but he is into teasing! He’s fine with being teased and edged just a little, but he likes to feel loved and appreciated during sex, and wants you to feel the same!
  * He’s fine with light bondage, but he’s not too terribly big on it.
  * He’s open to most kinks as long as they don’t involve harming you or being harmed!
  * He really really likes it when you wrap a hand around his throat- not pressing down, or hurting him, just having it there.
  * He’s also really really eager to go down on you, pressing kisses to your thighs and stomach before pressing his lips to your lips/member. He’s very enthusiastic, and pretty messy about it.
  * He really really really is into giving more than receiving, but he always melts when you say you want to go down on him, because it means you care and he just turns  _bright red_.
  * He is really big on being bitten - not enough to hurt really bad or anything, but definitely enough to leave a mark. He sometimes gets really into it and will bite down on your shoulder too. 
  * He’s very very big on after care, whether he’s giving or receiving. He always makes sure to clean you up, and press any kisses to areas he hurt. He gets you water and spends lots of time cuddling you before falling asleep.
  *  He’s not very needy when it comes to aftercare, but he really really needs physical touch afterwards. Be gentle, give him lots of kisses, and gently clean him up before cuddling him to your chest and running a hand through his hair! He doesn’t want you to leave his sight at any point afterwards, so if you need to use the bathroom, take him with you and get him in the bath to clean him up. Need water for the two of you? Wrap him in a blanket and either carry or help him shuffle into the kitchen! Or better yet, make sure to get water before going at it fjaskd;




	38. M!Grima + s/o (N/SFW)

**SFW**

  * Grima is a very very prickly person at first. You’ll have to specifically draw lines in the relationship with things that bug you, and insist that he abide by them, but also readily insist that he’s allowed to draw lines as well, and if there are two conflicting points, that you two can compromise. 
  * He won’t drop his prickly attitude in public, and if you tell him not to call you worm or something degrading in public, he’ll switch to “summoner” or something involving your job, like  _mage_ , or  _peasant_ , or  _knight_. Y’know, that sorta thing! He says it with disdain a lot at first, even if it’s forced.
  * More on clueless about humans Grima - he doesn’t recognize when his human body is hungry or tired or sick at first, until it becomes critical. He has to be reminded to eat sometimes, because even though he’s learning, he still forgets sometimes. He’s used to being able to go very long periods without eating, and his dragon body goes through longer periods of sleep and consciousness. That being said, his vessel is much sturdier than people think, since it’s essentially a manakete that can’t transform. So, he can go longer than most humans without eating or sleeping, but still…
  * However, despite his own shortcomings with taking care of himself (past injury - he’s very very good about making sure any injuries he has get taken care of immediately) he absolutely  _hovers and mothers the hell out of you_. You don’t expect it, considering his attitude, but humans are so fragile and weak and just eat the damn food already, okay? It’s half the reason he starts being more on top of his own health - he makes sure you get proper meals at least twice a day, makes sure you sleep enough, and carefully watches for injury. 
  * Oh and god forbid you get sick - the first thing he does is tuck you into bed so tight you literally can’t move, before making sure you go get more sleep.  Then he marches his ass down to the healing ward of the castle, grabs the first healer he sees (that he trusts - usually Sakura, she’s just so kind and so unthreatening…) by the arm, and walks them down to your room, before saying “fix. them.” and sitting on the end of the bed, hovering. 
  * He’s a very very doting lover, in his own way. He drags his feet and complains half the time, ever the prickly dragon, but in all honesty he really does love you, and doesn’t actually mind. In fact, sometimes (ie, most of the time) he really does love helping to care for you, it makes him feel happy that you trust him enough to rely on him.
  * He sleeps with you tucked tight to his chest, an arm wrapped around you and your head under his chin, regardless of your height in relation to him. He also likes when you bury your face in his chest or neck, and if you wake him up for any reason before he’s ready (whether wanting or needing more sleep), he cracks one eye open, glares, and pulls you in tighter while grumbling.
  * A very very exclusive fact is that Grima can purr in both bodies (since his human body is just  _almost_ entirely human) and he is not afraid to purr when you wake up from a nightmare, or can’t sleep, or just aren’t feeling good. It’s like a cat’s, and it’s actually really really soothing.
  * Another perk to dating a dragon god is that you’ll literally never feel unsafe or afraid again. (Well, for the most part that is - everyone gets scared sometimes.) Any time you feel unsafe, Grima is always there to take care of it. Whether you simply need him to hold you, or he needs to kill something or someone, he’ll do it. He rarely holds back, unless he knows killing the thing/person would just upset you worse. Sometimes he just doesn’t care, and wants it gone because it hurt the light of his life.
  * He loves to give you jewelry, and insists you wear it. It’s a dragon thing, is essentially what it boils down to. If there’s certain jewelry you won’t wear, he’ll begrudgingly accept, as long as you wear it for him sometimes. He won’t accept it if you leave without at least three pieces of jewelry on you, but he might let it slide if you have something to do where you can’t wear it. He will be very very upset if you don’t wear one of the pieces that has his symbol on it - a pendant on a long chain, or one of the rings, etc. He wants others to know that your his, and he won’t accept any less.  ~~Also, it promises retribution if anyone were to hurt you, so there’s that reason too~~
  * If you ask about the markings on his face (which can actually turn into eyes! It’s like permanent markings that can activate and change into eyes) he’ll explain it, and say that it’s also specific markings that again, essentially boils down into being “a dragon thing”. He will, however, offer to paint you as well! His only stipulation is that it has to be places you normally cover, because it’s an intimate thing he’ll be doing. He spends a significant amount of time delicately and carefully applying the paint, with more patience and care than you typically see from him. What he doesn’t tell you is that it’s very very intimate for him, and is essentially the biggest “I love you” he’s ever given at that point in time. He’s very tender and gentle the whole time, face softer than normal. When he’s done, he makes you stay still until it’s all dry, and then the two of you can admire his work together. It’s very glossy and feels very smooth against your hands, like very thin metal almost (but it’s not). 
  * Spoiler: he essentially did the dragon equivalent of a promise ring and does not explain until a few days later when it doesn’t fade and you ask him what he used. ~~Which is to say a mix of paint, his own blood, and a touch of magic. Also it won’t fade for a good couple months so have fun yo~~
  * Despite the fact that he quite literally demands your attention when in private, giving you bites on the shoulders and neck when you dare stop paying attention to him for any significant amount of time, he is very against PDA. 
  * He feels that his affection is for your eyes alone, and isn’t any of the other hero’s business. That is, unless he’s feeling jealous or it’s something small. A kiss on his cheek or slipping your hand into his quietly is fine, but anything more is off limits. He won’t give you a kiss in public either. 
  * That is, of course, unless he’s feeling jealous, or he wants a hero to back off because he doesn’t like how close they are. In that case, he’ll walk up to you, and wrap his arms around your waist from behind, setting his chin on the top of your head or on your shoulder, and he just glares at the other person the whole conversation. If he thinks things are getting a little too chummy, he ends up tightening his grip and  _growls_. 
  * He’s not like that with certain heroes - he does get a little jealous if you spend too much time with one of the dragon kids, but the easiest solution is to just invite him tbh. Then you’re spending time with him, and the kids that have reverse-adopted him as their father figure. He also very much approves of time spent with either of the morgans. (Bonus points if you summon ones that are yours and Grima’s from the future.) Also, you will literally never have anyone be mean to you again  ~~unless they’ve just shown up~~  because not only does that person have Grima to deal with, they also have his entourage of small dragon kids to deal with. I could go on about that entire deal, but I’ll save it for later because this is already pretty long
  * Okay this isn’t anything in specific but imagine talking to someone and you’re like, gushing about your husband and the other person is like “oh who’s your husband” and all the sudden when you’re about to speak this  _earth quaking roar_  goes off in the background and you just whip around and go “hi honey!!!!” as this giant dragon  appears to carry you home, to the other person’s horror.
  * He’s very territorial but not to the point of unhealthily possessive. He won’t deny you hanging out with your friends, and he doesn’t get angry over it, but he won’t stand for people touching or coming on to you. He’s an eerily good judge of character, so he knows who’s trustworthy or not - that’s why once he’s met your friends, he knows whether you’ll be safe with them or not. He won’t tell you not to go with them, but he will tell you to be careful if need be. It can get annoying, but he just wants you to be safe
  * He never gets enough sleep, so one of his go-to activities with you is to cuddle and fall asleep when he wants to be close. He also really really likes to have you sit in his lap and read - he avoids books on tactics nowadays, and he tends to avoid history as well, so he sticks to nonfiction books that are about like, animals and nature and stuff. Sometimes he’ll read fantasy, and the two of you like to pick a book to read and discuss every once in awhile. He doesn’t really like to go out and do things, but you can convince him to go out and have fun with you once in awhile!
  * When cuddling, he really really likes when you sit in his lap and he can play with your hair, one of his wings wrapped lazily around you as the two of you lounge back against his dragon body.



* * *

**NSFW**

  * Grima is 100% always a top, and any time he “lets you take the lead” it’s just because he knows he’ll flip it around on you later. Like, if you’ve got a dick he’ll ride you while you have your hands on his hips, “guiding” him and then he’ll pin your wrists down and continue at his own pace. If you’ve got a vagina, you’re riding him, and then suddenly you’re pinned back to the bed with your wrists above your head, and he’s fucking the living daylights out of you while he asks if you really thought you were in control
  * Sometimes though, he will actually let you be on top, though he does have some hard no’s - and afterwards, even if he has to wait another day, he gets to be back in control. 
  * He’s very very very into power play dynamics, but he won’t do master/slave because he knows himself, and knows he’ll get carried away. He tends to stick to master/pet (as in you’re still human but your his pet) because it lets him stay in charge, involve power dynamic, and allow him leeway for affection. 
  * He’s very into biting, and leaving marks on you. He’ll leave them in places that are easily seen, and after he’s done he presses gentle (well, gentle-er) kisses to them and licks the blood away. Then he goes on to the next one!
  * He likes the risk of being caught, and will keep fucking you even if someone walks in. He’s that person that, while his partner is focused on him, they don’t see the door open but he hears it immediately and he just  _smiles_ at the person until they walk back out in shame. Does not mention it to anyone. Might mention it to you, might wait until you go to talk to that specific person and they keep acting weird, so you ask Grims and he tells you.
  * Also, he really likes power struggles - the satisfaction of pinning you down after you try and top is fantastic, coupled with being able to punish you afterwards and see you gasping and moaning for him? He’s ecstatic.
  * Despite his love for power plays, when he’s feeling particularly affectionate, or wants to take his time, or it’s a special occasion, he’ll go all out.
  * I’m talking like, he takes a bath with you, teasing you a little off and on, before the two of you get out and dry off. Then he brushes your hair (and you return the favor) before he ends up painting your body (like mentioned in the sfw section). Except this time while painting your body, his touches linger longer, and he brushes his fingers against areas he knows you’re sensitive, teasing you as he watches you squirm and struggle to retain your composure. He takes his time blowing on the paint to dry it, enjoying the way you shiver. He definitely draws his symbol right on the middle of your chest. He ends up painting your face this time too, intricate designs that match his, but aren’t exact. He makes you wear quite a bit of jewelry that he’s gotten you, and he takes his time, teasing you and making you feel good, watching as you go down on him. He takes a veeery long time and you’re guaranteed to sleep like a rock.
  * He’s a dirty talker, like, really really bad, like to the point where you might have to draw the line with some of the things he says. He just gets really into it.
  * Also sex with him is almost never gentle, like it might start out that way, but soon he’s pounding you into the mattress. He just really can’t help it, he just gets so carried away. 
  * Aftercare is very important, and although Grima isn’t great at it, and needs you to ask him for things (past physical affection that is) he’s still very comforting. He gently smooths his hands over your skin, and although all he wants to do is pass out and hold you tight, if you need him to talk to you he will. He’ll do just about anything you ask! 
  * On the rare off chance that you’re taking charge, he doesn’t need much, just thank him for letting you (phrasing is key here) take control, that it was a nice gift and you were really happy, and promise that you’ll do something he wants in return next time. Cuddle up to him and give him a minute to sort himself out, and then repeat your thank yous again and tell him how much it means to you - he’ll really appreciate it, once he’s more himself. He’ll just grunt something about how you should be grateful and… he just trails off and says “you’re welcome” while cuddling closer to you. He really just doesn’t have the energy for some long spiel he just wants to cuddle you and fall asleep with you.




	39. Odin Comforting Anxious s/o going to Disneyland (Modern AU)

  * If Odin isn’t going with you, he’s super duper disappointed at first, but not because of you! He’s disappointed he won’t get to have this super cool and fun trip with you, and that he’s going to be separated from your for a few days! How will he live!!! He gets clingy and won’t let go of you (I mean, until you genuinely ask him), gets super duper overdramatic on purpose, and clearly makes it into a big joke so he gets over any real disappointment he has fast (and he does! it’s gone within minutes) and it turns to him being happy you get to go! He tries to be goofy and stuff if he feels the mood calls for it, because he doesn’t want you to be nervous.
  * If he is going with you, he’s super pumped!!!! He can’t wait to have a fun trip with you, because any trip is fun when he gets to spend time with you! 
  * Either way, he’s been on quite a few trips because of his mom (I’m not sure what Lissa and Chrom are in a modern au but they’re rich for sure) and so he’s sort of an expert on packing for trips, and he’s been on quite a few plane rides! He makes sure you have all your ducks in a row, and then he makes a list of everything that’s packed, everything that needs to be packed before you go, and everything that needs to be done, or is done. That way you have a visual list of things, because he knows it’ll help! And you can reference it whenever you wonder if you forgot something, rather than unpacking your entire bag.
  * He spends time with you, or gives you space when needed, and he’s eager to find things that help keep your mind off of the trip when it just starts becoming a point of anxiety rather than anticipation. He knows sometimes there just isn’t anything he can do though, so he takes a breath and just stays with you and does what you ask/need.
  * He tells you about his own experience with plane rides, and how many he’s been on (which is a lot) and tells you that out of all of them, he’s only hit bad turbulence maybe a handful of times, and never once has his plane crashed. He reminds you that takeoff and touchdown are the worst parts, really, so if you just breathe, and maybe hold the hand of the person you’re sitting with (assuming they’re someone you know?) that it’ll be okay! 
  * He makes sure you have a music player or music downloaded to your phone before you go, or a movie or something, makes sure any handheld systems you bring are charged, so is your phone and/or music player, so that you have plenty of things to do! If you get motion sick he probably won’t recommend a book, but if it’s not so much an issue he’ll pull out six different fantasy/adventure series that he has, and tells you about all of them so you can take a couple with you!
  * Once again, assuming he isn’t going with, he drops you off at the airport and stays until you have to leave, just talking and helping you stay calm! He makes sure you promise to text him as soon as you get to the hotel, and then he literally videochats with you until you tell him you have to go, just eagerly talking and seeing how everything went and telling you about his day while you were gone (all super pouty!!! he misses you so much!!! How will he live with you so far away!). He waits for you to call every night, but if you don’t by a certain point he texts you to see how you’re doing (or messages you on a chat app) and will let you text him or call depending on your energy level, or just let you be if you want! He’s also sure to pick up at any time during the day if you get overwhelmed and need him to talk to you while you calm down.  Or just for him to go about his business while you listen to him cook lunch while singing the opening to Naruto really loudly and offkey. 
  * If you two are going together, he ends up holding your hand the whole time, talks as much or as little as you want, and the moment you’re in the hotel he gives you a minute to get settled in, which involves lotttts of cuddling. He takes everything at your pace, and is sure to do as you ask when you start getting overwhelmed, and when he sees you starting to get overwhelmed he quietly asks you if you want to go find somewhere quiet to take a break for a minute, or if you want to borrow his phone to listen to some music. He’s still his energetic and loud self while the two of you are together, but he’s actively a little more subdued and quieter so he doesn’t attract attention to the two of you. Think of like, if he’s normally a 10 in volume and drama, he’s taken it down to about a 7, maybe a 6. 
  * Overall, Odin is a really good person to comfort you! 
  * Edit: I forgot dizziness and nausea! so here we go
  * Odin is really prepared, surprisingly enough! At home he has a lot of different medicines since his mom was a nurse, and he doesn’t seem like it, but funnily enough he knows how to treat a lot of that stuff! He reccomends medicines to you, and asks if you’d like them, makes sure to pack stuff like Emergen-C and all that. He also asks the steward/ess for ginger ale while you’re on the plane, and he makes sure to keep some (or 7up!) in the house for you. He makes sure you have crackers or pretzels for the trip, and if you just need to barf he’ll hold your hair back for you. 




	40. Tharja + F!Summoner (N/SFW)

SFW

  * Tharja at first like, probably did not like you because she generally doesn’t like anybody, and if you’d told her that you’d be girlfriends one day, she DEFINITELY would have scoffed and went back to her hexes.
  * That aside, she falls for the summoner pretty easily, it’s hard not to! She ends up doing the stalker-y stuff like following you around the castle and watching you from afar because she genuinely just doesn’t understand how to handle her emotions and isn’t sure how to approach this. It goes a lot like with Robin supports, where she’ll even change her whole personality just to try and get you to like her
  * She’s very very flustered when you tell her that you like her how she is, and even if there are some things you don’t like, nobody is perfect and you like her just the way she is, flaws and all. Literally like tharja.exe has crashed at this point. 
  * You uh, will have to remind her not to do the stalking thing though, because she forgets that it’s not really welcome and she can just talk to you beause the two of you are together. You’re dating. tharja please stop stalking you can literally go kiss your girlfriend any time you want as long as she’s okay with it. please.
  * Tharja isn’t really someone who knows how to express her emotions properly, neither by vocalizing them, or by showing them physically. She doesn’t really have experience with that, and she doesn’t exactly have a lot of confidence in herself appearance wise (not that she necessarily thinks she’s ugly, she just, hasn’t given it much thought). She’s also much more used to people not returning her feelings, or even going so far as to insult her, so she doesn’t have experience with positive reinforcement and having people be genuinely affectionate. It’s part of the reason she’s so closed off.
  * That being said, she expects you to know that she loves you. She doesn’t exactly show it very well, but she does try her best! She hexes you regularly with hexes like bug repellent, or helping to ease fatigue, etc. She also creates talismans that she slips into your pockets before you leave, usually protective ones! And once, one that would blind Valter temporarily if he touched you. It was… not good.
  * Tharja really really enjoys the abstract concepts of holidays, because they’re time she gets to spend with you and have you know she loves you, but in practice she just… does not get them. at all. She does her best though, and celebrates holidays with you as best she can! If it’s important to you she wants to try her best. She particularly likes the concept of Valentines day, but realistically she thinks its stupid because if you’re with someone you should be showing them that you love them every single day, rather than one special day a year (which is something she practices and preaches). She still blushes and won’t look at you when you give her a gift though. 
  * Tharja isn’t sure how to handle PDA, even if she doesn’t have a strong opinion on it either way, but she really likes holding your hand a lot! She’s pretty casual about it but isn’t sure what’s inappropriate or not so she just kinda. does what she wants.
  * Robin probably gives her a wide berth for awhile but you’re her new and only obsession so it doesn’t matter in the end.
  * She’s never been the doting type, and it’s something she has to force herself to do, but  _god forbid you get injured or fall ill_  because Tharja is going to kill whatever hurts you, and then she’s going to spend an absurd amount of time taking care of you.
  * Cuddling? Tharja loves it. But not like, obsessively. She just likes to hold you before bed, or you hold her! She prefers to be the one holding you but she does like it when you hold her sometimes.If you lay your head on her chest or snuggle in (which. god i want to. yknow?) she’ll go red and won’t know what to do and it’s super cute.
  * She really likes playing with your hair though, she just. really really likes it.
  * She doesn’t say that she loves you a lot, but she does! She says it in important moments and sometimes out of the blue, if she’s worried you don’t like her anymore.



NSFW

  * She’s a top. for sure. She’s open to bottoming here and there but… she is just not a sub.
  * She is very into power play/roleplay. She likes ones that revolve around you being a concubine, or some sort of pet, because she thinks it’s really hot
  * She’s not a cruel dom, but she is firm, and she will get what she wants when she wants it.
  * She’s not super into teasing, but she will do it to hear you beg, because she is really really REALLY into hearing you beg for her.
  * Sometimes, if you misbehave she’ll make you watch her pleasure herself, sometimes from across the room, sometimes from right beside you as your arms are bound behind your back, and sometimes, when she thinks it calls for it, she’ll sit on your chest, so close you can feel her, but far enough you can’t do anything, and she’ll make herself cum right on top of you while you can’t do anything to help yourself or her.
  * She’s into bondage only because she likes when you can’t get away as she fingers you and plays with your chest. Definitely bites you once or twice, hard enough to leave marks.
  * When she’s not feeling up to the whole wild kinky stuff, she just likes for the two of you to get each other off, kiss a lot, and just in general be pressed against each other. 
  * She really likes getting you off, and she likes to see sort of how long she can prolong your orgasm (making you wait, or making it last longer) or how many she can safely wring out of you without risking actual injury
  * She is also into punishments that don’t necessarily involve physical pain, but more like, you having to watch her, or placing an aphrodisiac sort of hex on you and watching you squirm and beg for her. She doesn’t want the punishment to actually hurt, she wants it to feel good, or take the good feeling away. 
  * She’s not super comfortable with her own sex appeal, so she doesn’t really show off her body with lingerie or anything. She’s a little insecure! But on you, she’d literally die if she got to see you dressed up like a present for her, it’s one of the hottest things to her, overall - seeing you wanting her makes her happy. 
  * She’s generally really good about aftercare. She makes sure to clean you up, and she usually has water in the room before you guys go at it, so she just cleans you up, and pulls you close, gently smoothing her hands over your skin and asking you questions to see if you need anything. Past cleaning you up, getting you water, and gently massaging any sore spots, tharja tends to leave it up to you to ask for things! She always tells you that she loves you though, because she feels it’s important, especially after any rough treatment, that you know she loves you and wants to distinguish between rough sexytimes and general time easily. 




	41. Most likely to have a threesome - Fates and Awakening

##  **Awakening**

  * **Basilio**  - He’s the type to have a threesome while not in a committed relationship, although he’d probably have one even while in one if his partner was okay with it. He has this long, ongoing joke with Flavia where he invites her to every single threesome he’s had or will ever have, but if push came to shove that’s who he and his partner would probably be the most comfortable with bringing in, considering she’s basically part of their relationship anyway so



##  **Fates**

  * Everyone always jumps to Niles as the sexual deviant and stuff, but honestly  **Orochi**  is the one who’s most likely to have a threesome! She’d only have one with someone she very much trusts, unlike Basilio who is okay with one night stands until he has a committed relationship. Orochi, provided she isn’t dating Kagero, would invite Kagero, because they very much trust each other. The only reason that Kagero would not join in on a threesome with Orochi is if Saizo was involved.




	42. Zelgius Walking in on S/O Masturbating (N/SFW)

  * He’d been late the past few nights (leading into a week) coming back to your shared room, so focused on his training and patrols as he’d been. It was rare that he got back before midnight, and you hardly saw him during the day, and you were starting to feel pent up. 
  * You’d decided, when it became clear that Zelgius was likely to be gone for a few more hours, that you were just going to take care of the problem yourself. Since you had some time, you decided to spend more than a few moments attempting to get off, and let yourself indulge in some fantasies you had. Lonely as you were, it was no surprise that your mind automatically transformed your own hands into Zelgius’, imagining his strong, calloused fingers gently brushing over your stomach as you struggled to stay still for him in spite of his teasing.
  * Meanwhile, Zelgius has just finished his late night training, eager to return to your shared room and crawl into bed with you, even if he can only hold you for a few moments before he falls asleep himself.
  * He’d slipped open the door quietly, assuming you were already asleep, and set his armor down in the entranceway. (He’d removed it before entering, just in case. He knew how loud it could be when he removed it.)
  * He’d been quiet opening the door and slipping inside, assuming you’d already be asleep. Which was why you didn’t hear him come in, and why he was greeted to the sight of you on your shared bed, legs spread and face flushed, fingering yourself with one hand, and stroking your clit/dick with the other. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d seen in his life, and he’d been planning on sneaking back out to leave you to it at first, going to bring it up in a little bit or something.
  * And then you’d moaned his name.
  * If he hadn’t already been planning on committing the sight and sound of you masturbating to memory (sometimes the two of you couldn’t be together, and although he was very disciplined, he still had a sex drive after all.) then he certainly was now.
  * The strangled grunt that comes out of his mouth betrays him as all the heat shoots to his groin, and he covers his face with one hand and looks away just as you jump in surprise and press your thighs together, shooting up in bed.
  * He’s very awkward about handling the rest of it. 
  * If you offer to have him join you he nods and moves closer, and it might lead to a mutual masturbation session, either where he gets you off and you him, or you get yourselves off. He’d be fine with sex though but he thinks it’s really really hot when you masturbate in front of him. I’d dare say it’s a secret fetish




	43. Merman Valter

  * Valter is, as anon mentioned, a shark merman! He’s a tiger shark based merman. 
  * Tiger Sharks are solitary, mostly nocturnal, hunters, and they’re nomadic! They follow warm water currents and live in tropical and subtropical waters. They’re also known as “garbage eaters” which is objectively hilarious to me because he’s a stink boy garbage man. Anyway that’s my two cents about Tiger Sharks themselves (I like them a lot!) but I felt it was important to say why I chose them for Valter! Also because, aside from Great White Sharks they’re the second deadliest sharks (as in they have the second highest amount of recorded fatal attacks against humans)
  * Valter himself, when he’s able to settle in during the warmer months, tends to find a new place to live every time he comes back to the area he lives in! He doesn’t really have anything in specific that he treasures, and the only things that really come with him are his companion - his wyvern is a tiger shark or a whale shark probably - and his lance! 
  * His long hair is absolutely fucking majestic in the water, and he makes sure to brush it often so it doesn’t tangle, but the moment he’s above water?  _Oh boy_
  * Unlike the actual sharks (sharks don’t hurt humans out of malice it’s usually just timing and thinking they’re a food source!) Valter very much kills out of malice and superiority. He really just doesn’t like humans in general, and he prefers to tear them limb from limb rather than just drown them, but he also enjoys taunting his prey… So sometimes it devolves into him dragging his prey far out into the ocean and killing them
  * He doesn’t like other merman either, actually. There’s only a select few people he actually respects - or rather, people he’ll listen to, more like. He doesn’t generally enjoy the presence of others, unless they’re screaming and running from him, or fighting him. 
  * He doesn’t generally do accessories, but he does have a collection of shark teeth that he keeps around his waist, and the secret is it’s just teeth his companion shed that he kept so he has a weapon even if his lance is gone.  
  

  * I wasn’t sure if you wanted any headcanons for him with a s/o so i’ll do it anyway!
  * His s/o was probably prey to him at first, but he found himself being interested in them and watned to learn more before he attempted to attack. His s/o will always be “prey” but he satiates a different kind of lust lol
  * he takes long swims with his s/o on his chest, floating on his back in safe areas, because if they’re human they can’t really go anywhere, and if they’re a merperson too, then they still can’t go anywhere. because there’s sharks. I mean it makes it really safe tho so
  * He’s very adamant about his s/o looking their best, so he braids their hair for them! It helps when moving in and out of the water too. He ties it with a long cord of braided seaweed probably.




	44. Takumi + S/O Visiting Japan

  * I think that, first and foremost, Takumi would be kinda wary about visiting another country. It’s more or less just that he’s only just barely starting to get used to  _your_  country, now he’s going to visit another one? 
  * You want to reassure him and tell him that Hoshido and Japan are alike, but really, it’s a lot different. I mean, like, modern day japan vs Hoshido is.. much different.
  * He’ll go anyway, because you really want him to, and he wants to see what you see in it. Plus he can spend as much time with you as he likes, so win-win!
  * ~~At least, that’s what he tells himself as you try and wrangle him onto the plane, and he tries to tell himself that it’s no different than when Hinoka tried to push him onto a Kinshi.~~
  * The first place you two go is probably Tokyo, just to get the most busy places out of the way! He doesn’t like the hustle and bustle of the city in general, which is why if you live in one back home, he tends to spend time on his own.
  * It’s not that he hates all the people - he hates the city noise. He hates the cars and the ambient noises that accompany the city, so unlike the hustle and bustle of the marketplace when he would visit with Sakura back home. He much prefers the quiet, all around.
  * I don’t know much about Japan, overall, so I won’t really name any specific places because I’ve never visited and there’s only so much to glean from travel guides, since it doesn’t properly describe places the way people experience it every day. 
  * Even if he doesn’t like loud cities, he does enjoy the food and some of the tacky shops you visit. Once you’re out of the city, he enjoys seeing historical places, because they remind him of home, and he’ll lean down and tell you some of the functions they had, in Hoshido at least. It’s charming, to say the least, to see his face full of nostalgia and to see him light up and eagerly explain some of the things he knows.
  * Overall the trip is a pretty hard mix of “I hate this” and “Thank you so much for bringing me here.” He’s probably a little sad though, because it’s close enough to home that it makes him nostalgic, but he can’t actually visit. 
  * It’s kind of like visiting your childhood home years after it’s been sold. You know the place by heart, and you could walk it blindfolded. You’ve got stories upon stories of things you did as a child, but it’s decorated so differently, there’s been updates, and it’s just. Not your home. 




	45. Shark Merman Valter + Human S/O

  * Like I said in the other post, Valter  _hates_  humans as a general rule. He thinks they’re too easy to kill, hardly worth the fight, and the ones that are, well, they’re rare! He’ll still fight them if they get to close or he has the distinct urge but… eh
  * When he met his s/o I’ve got no doubt in my mind that he held no fondness for them. Probably saw them over by the shore as he was passing through and didn’t think anything of it. He was surveying from a sort of hidden spot, looking to see which humans looked like they’d put up a good fight. He almost didn’t notice the other merperson that was coming closer, or that you were wading out in the water, until your head went under with a sudden and loud splash as your arms flailed about. 
  * And if there’s one thing Valter hates more than humans, it’s another merperson encroaching on his territory. The merperson was dead within moments, torn to bits by his own teeth and claws, and the shark companion that was always at his side.
  * You were borderline unconscious when he remembered you were there, and he dragged you back up to the surface, laying you down in the cave that he’d previously been hiding in. It wasn’t hard to get you to cough up the water, although you were unconscious again within just a few moments.
  * That’s when the real inner debate started for Valter.
  * He was looking over your body, finding himself staring at your face and running a hand through your hair almost curiously. Trying to find out what it was that had him not really wanting to kill you. You were most certainly his prey but… He ended up just scoffing and rolling his eyes, having his companion watch you while he left to find food.
  * It wasn’t hard to find human food - they just left it everywhere, and it wasn’t hard to snatch some from unsuspecting fishermen. He brought it back to you, only to find you petting the head of his shark with wide, starry eyes, giggling as it rammed its nose into the palm of your hand.
  * After that, how could he not want to keep you?
  * ~~He did actually end up taking you home though, swimming you back to shore because humans are delicate and he knew he could only sustain you on shitty stolen lunches for so long. But the look in your eyes - he knew it wouldn’t be long before you were back, anyhow.  
  
~~
  * As much as I love stories where the mermaid gets two legs and can breathe on land, Valter really just does not like humans. Plus he can’t kill one when he gets angry so… In the end, if he can’t find a mage to turn you into a merperson, he’d either make you live on the beach close to where he is the majority of the time he’s home, or you’d just end up traveling with him all the time.
  * He likes to braid trophies into your hair (or if you hair is short, he ends up just tying it into your hair), whether it’s shark teeth or these pretty scales that glimmer in the light (that you don’t want to ask where they came from…)
  * He makes sure none of his sharks will attack you - he only has the one that’s his companion, but for some reason they just all like him? They swarm around him and he doesn’t despise them but… He does think it’s cute when you name them though, and insist on petting them like they’re those weird barking land animals - dogs? yes, dogs - that he doesn’t like.
  * You’ve once caught him barking back at a dog before. it was a miracle that he didn’t launch his lance at the poor thing, to be honest.
  * He doesn’t like human food, like, at all. He’ll eat it, if there’s nothing else, but he much prefers the fish he catches. He’s been known to try and eat things that aren’t for eating too, because he didn’t know - he took a giant bite out of the fork you’d given him. It was ridiculous.
  * If anyone tries to hurt you, he’ll kill them. Literally. Doesn’t matter if it’s emotionally or physically, or how much of a fight they put up, they’re dead for hurting his prey. And let me tell you, he’s got good goddamn muscles from living in the water his whole life.Once he gets over the adjustment in weight with walking opposed to swimming, and being above water? It’s over for anyone he wants to kill
  * I said this in the other one but he really likes floating on his back, with his s/o on top of him! That’s how the two of you fall asleep, most nights. You’d think it’d be awkward and uncomfortable but… it’s actually pretty comfy, oddly enough. 
  * You two are definitely married like merpeople. He generally isnt one who cares about the customs and traditions that he’s grown up with, but he thinks human ones are more trivial than his own, so… 
  * It’s a lengthy ceremony and all of the guests are (predictably) just sharks, his companion is his best man AND your bridesmaid/groomsman. The only other merperson there is the priest who looks scared shitless, but guides you through the process of pressing your arms and palms to each other, lacing your fingers, and then your arms are bound together with seaweed and pearls. I’m not entirely sure on what it’d all be, but that’s the image I have in mind, in specific!
  * If you really really REALLY insist on a human wedding too, Valter won’t complain  _too_ much. He’s willing to indulge you if it’s really that important, but your main wedding is definitely the merpeople one.




	46. Valter + Shy s/o

  * Valter, as always, will shank a bitch for being rude to you, making you cry, feel bad, or actually injuring you. You’re his prey, of the highest degree, so he won’t stand for you to be degraded. He’s got no qualms for killing people that upset the person he loves. But I will say, if he sees you go off?  _Hot._ Like, even if you’re crying while you yell at someone  ~~(or even hit them?)~~  he thinks it’s hot af ngl. And then he ends up wondering if he should even ask you if he should kill the person or just do it anyway later
  * He wants you to come out of your shell and do things on your own, but on the other hand… he kind of really likes you relying on him for certain things that you’re too shy to do.
  * He’s always at your side, like a knight and the royalty they’re protecting. It’s pretty cute, until Valter turns his head to look at the person thinking you’re a cute couple. He looks… scary as hell. Eyes wide and a big grin on his face that just says “fuck off or i’ll eat your face” basically. You’re immune to it by now and probably just think it’s funny or you gently tug on his sleeve to get his attention again, unfazed.
  * He probably carries you around a LOT. Like, any time you look uncomfortable? He just picks you up and just. walks out of the room. It doesn’t matter if it’s embarrassing to you or you’ll have to explain yourself later, he just. doesn’t care. You looked uncomfortable, he does not give a shit.
  * Sometimes he does this thing where he just snarls at things like an animal and it’s kinda hot. But then it’s really funny because he’ll get in a dog’s face and growl at it. He’s like that one meme - I’ll kick your ass! I”ll kick your dog’s ass! I’ll kick my own ass!” It’s almost funny how petty he gets, when he’s annoyed.
  * He’s a big cuddler! You wouldn’t think it, but he is. He likes pulling you to his chest and wrapping an arm very tightly around you - once you’re cuddling, you’re stuck there for awhile, so hope you don’t have to use the bathroom or get thirsty while cuddling. He plays with your hair a lot, too. 




	47. Camilla + F!Summoner

  * Camilla is the QUEEN of romantic dates. If she isn’t doing something really fancy and refined for the two of you for something special, she does something with meaning. A wyvern ride, picnic, and stargazing? Yes PLEASE. If you took her to your world with you afterwards, she’d definitely take you out to an arcade, before going somewhere cute for dinner, or out for ice cream! Dates that revolve around important moments in your relationship - the first place you kissed, when you first said “I love you”, etc.
  * She is veeeery affectionate, constantly holding your hand, playing with your hair, pressing kisses to your forehead, or just enveloping you in a hug! She’s not shy about PDA, and she constantly compliments you and sticks close because she loves you a lot. Be prepared to be introduced as “My amazing, darling, adorable [name]! Isn’t she just the cutest?”
  * She just LOVES to make you flustered, dressing in outfits she knows will make you blush, letting her hands linger just a little too long while adjusting your clothing or hair. It makes her really happy that she can have such an affect on you, because it means you like her too!
  * She loves playing with your hair, no matter how long or short it is. If your hair is long enough, she loves to braid it, whether it’s one big braid or multiple smaller ones, and it’s only a bonus when she gets to put flowers in them.
  * The opposite is also the same! She adores having you play with her hair, whether you braid it or just brush it or just run your hands through it. It’s soothing, and she melts whenever you pull her against your chest while you do so. 
  * She’s big on cuddling, and her favorite way to cuddle is to have you facing her while on your side, and she’s also on her side while facing you. She doesn’t have a preference for holding you or being held, she just loves being close! 
  * She doesn’t get cold easily, in fact, she’s more likely to be too warm than too cold, but that doesn’t extend to her hands. And she knows it, which is why she’ll shove her hands up your shirt and press them against your stomach or sides. Just to warm them up, of course. Hand holding is also nice though, so if you hold her hands or pull them into your sleeves she thinks it’s cute.
  * She smells like lavender and fruit, which is a mix of putting dried lavender in her clothes after washing them, and her perfume which is fruity. She also smells like leather and steel underneath that, due to her armor. 
  * She likes to dress you! She enjoys helping you dress and helping to pick out matching outfits, because it gives her extra time to spend with you.




	48. Zelgius - S/O Using customer service voice on him

  * Zelgius knew more than anybody else just how overworked you were. Which was why, when you’d woken up stressed that morning, he’d made it his personal mission to help make sure that he’d solve any problems he could.
  * He’d stopped several heroes in their tracks on their way to you, sorting through the problems one by one even if they were really,  _really_  stupid problems. Like Soren complaining about Chrom eating oranges (well, once Zelgius had seen the prince bite into the rind, he understood). 
  * But eventually it came to a genuine, troubling problem that he couldn’t solve without your help. Sure he could organize a team to clean the stables, ban Valter from the same side of the castle as Ephraim, and get a team organizing and rotating trips to the training tower, but there was only so many things he could do.
  * He’d approached you, and had frowned when he’d seen your tired eyes pulled into a calm, professional, and too-chipper looking expression, he’d frowned.
  * “Hello sir how can I help you?”
  * Your voice was… unsettling.
  * He Didn’t Like It At All.
  * “Summoner? Are you Alright?”
  * You’d blinked, and turned bright red, before apologizing and explaining it.
  * He nodded, and went along with business, but made a mental reminder to do his best to help you relax later tonight, and help shoulder the burden from now on.
  * And even if he won’t admit it, your customer service voice sends a chill up his spine every time he hears it. It’s just… so unnatural for you. He’ll never tell you it unless you ask in specific, but…. 




	49. Ryoma + Competitive Swimmer s/o

  * Ryoma is super duper proud of you all the time!!!! He’s very much like an excited mom whenever he watches you swim, because he sees the amount of dedication you put into your craft, and that’s something he can really relate to.
  * He’s eager to help you whenever you need, whether it’s gently massaging your sore limbs, or doing a little more work around the house on days that you’re beat from practice. He’ll time you, and keep records, and help make sure you’re getting enough to eat and drink so you don’t wear yourself thin.
  * When it comes to actual meets (is what I think they’re called? the competitions themselves though) he’s super excited! He wears a shirt with your name on it, or if you’re too embarrassed by that, he’ll hold up a sign and cheer for you! He enjoys watching and although he isn’t an overly expressive person, you can really tell how happy he is to see you do well. 
  * And when you win, he’s eager to reward you with your favorite meal, and some time to yourselves! He lets you pick a movie, or he’ll read to you, or you two can just cuddle and relax.
  * He’s a very calm and mellow person, so although he’s not literally jumping or picking you up and swinging you around, he eagerly presses a kiss to your lips when he thinks nobody is looking.
  * If you lose, he takes you somewhere for dinner that’s nice, with your favorite comfort foods, and the two of you go home and relax. If you’re pretty upset, he’s immediately going to hold you and play with your hair. He hates to see you upset, so he wants to try and soothe you as much as possible!
  * When you next feel up to it, and you’ve got your energy back, he’ll help go over the footage of you swimming, and see whether your opponents were just faster, or if there was a mistake you made. Then, he’ll help you to correct that mistake, or he’ll just help you cycle through some different regimens to help you build up in areas you’re lacking.




	50. Naga!Camilla + Human S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i fucking love camilla

  * As a Naga, Camilla is pretty darn large! Her tail is pretty wide and thick, and pretty long! She can easily wrap fully around her partner and give them looooots of squeezes.
  * She absolutely adores wrapping herself around her s/o, and giving them really tight squeezing hugs using both her tail and arms. She’ll even wrap herself around you and make you comfortable before settling in for a nice warm nap in the sun. 
  * On one hand, she understands that humans don’t do the whole “hunting and giving dead animals as gifts” thing, but on the other… she just really really wants to show her s/o that she loves them. So, sometimes she’ll just go out for a couple days, and come back with a dead deer. Hope you can get it to the butcher. If not, she’ll just do it herself.
  * She gets really enthusiastic about bath time, because it’s time that she can warm herself up, AND spend time with you, and get you clean! How great is that? 
  * Sometimes, when you’re tired and drained, you’ll just flop down onto her tail and lay there for awhile. She thinks it’s adorable, and moves you so you can cuddle her.
  * If you thought normal Camilla was protective, you clearly haven’t seen her as a Naga, completely curling around the enemy and towering over them. It’s pretty hot.
  * She hisses when she’s angry, and her slit pupils dilate to the point they’re almost just a slit. Her hair sort of stands on end when she does this too, like a cat! Her hair is so long specifically because of this - it weighs it down so only a few strands poof up. 
  * One time, she cut her hair short for a fun change in style, and forgot about the fact that her hair stands on end. The next time she got pissed off, her hair just. POOF. It was adorable
  * She’s a biter! I won’t get NSFW with it, but she loves nuzzling your neck and leaving marks. It’s pretty easy with her fangs, too. One time, someone thought you were a vampire because you were really tired, and the night before Camilla had left clear fang marks in your neck.




	51. Trans Xander Headcanons

  * When Xander realized he was trans, he was very quiet about it at first. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with his family, especially his father.
  * Xander broached the subject with Camilla first, who easily accepted him and even helped to brainstorm ideas for how to help him bring it up to Garon. They spent awhile figuring out his name, until Xander finally settled on it. Camilla collected names for  _weeks_.
  * Leo was very small when Xander started transitioning, like really  _really_ young, so he doesn’t ever remember Xander transitioning at all. Elise has never known Xander as anything but her older brother, so there were no mix-ups either.
  * Xander’s transition wasn’t kept secret so much as people just never knew he was designated female at birth. It was just something that happened much earlier in his life, and he was never paraded around due to fear of assassins, so he was kept in the castle until he learned to protect himself.
  * Forrest had no clue Xander was trans until Xander approached him about it - Xander doesn’t generally tell people (it’s not a secret, he just doesn’t mention it) - but it was really really nice because he was in need of guidance and support at the time.




	52. My Summoner + 4 Camillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was done pre-adrift banner

General

  * So to kick this off, I’ll talk about my Summoner! 
  * Their name is Strawberry - it’s not their real name, however. They wanted a fresh start in Askr, and were afraid of giving their real name. They have not told anyone that it’s not their name, however, so as far as anyone else is aware, Strawberry is their actual name!
  * Generally speaking, I ship them with Grima (m!grima, since he’s the only one who will come home ;~; ) so that’s their canonical end-game, with the two morgans as their twins, and the morgans are Manaketes. (It’s Morgan and Morgana, and it’s because Grima named them while Strawberry was recovering and he’s bad at names)
  * However, I do switch it up sometimes and ship them with Camilla, or Ike!
  * Strawberry is nonbinary (agender with left girl, like me), and has pink hair they dyed, but over time the dye comes out and their natural medium-dark brown hair shows. 
  * They don’t ever show their face (by keeping their hood on all the time), since it’s a barrier between them and other heroes so they don’t get too attached, or show weakness when everything is already falling on their shoulders.
  * Strawberry is optimistic, kind, nice, energetic, chipper, and always ready to help - or rather, that’s the part of themselves they push forward and exaggerate. They are like that, but it’s more of something to push forward so others don’t see their weakness. Going back to the never showing their face thing, it ties into it, because not showing their face is an easy barrier to avoid others from seeing them cry. Past their general attitude they show others, they are easily irritated (but rarely pissed off), feel very strongly, have a strong sense of self, and struggle with depression and overworking themself, in order to try and keep their mind off of things. 
  * They love cutesy stuff! 



* * *

Camilla (OG)

  * Camilla ADORES Strawberry. She thinks they’re just so nice, and sweet, and they want to protect them. She’s like an older sister to them, which makes Strawberry Big Happy because they never had an older sibling - in fact, they were the older sibling. It’s nice to have someone looking out for you!
  * Camilla and Strawberry bond over being older siblings and often talk about their little siblings. They also become the Older Sibling Duo and take control of helping the kid heroes, like the Kanas, Y!Tiki, and Fae! They end up taking charge of them and helping them through missing their families and everyday life.
  * They spend lots of free time together, and do stuff like have tea parties or go on Wyvern rides. 
  * Speaking of Wyverns, Strawberry cried the first time Camilla’s Wyvern willingly nuzzled them for no reason. It’s like when your friend’s cat climbs into your lap unprompted. Absolute bliss.
  * Camilla is  _incredibly_  protective of Strawberry, especially since she knows Strawberry is holding a lot in even if they haven’t said so. One time, a hero accidentally grabbed Strawberry’s arm too hard, and Camilla flipped them over onto their back like that one martial arts move. Absolutely Brutal.
  * Camilla is always an affectionate person, so it’s no surprise that she’s constantly pulling Strawberry in for hugs, fixing their hair, or adjusting their clothes. She also goes in for hand holding a lot! 
  * In the au where Strawberry ends up with Camilla, it’s Camilla’s personal goal to make Strawberry turn red more than three times a day. They’re also inseparable, and one time, when Strawberry was on their own, someone threatened them, and they told the person that they shouldn’t do that. “Why?” the other asked. “Because you’ll hurt me? lol” and then Strawberry said “no, because my girlfriend has an axe and a dragon.” cue Camilla rising up from over Strawberry’s shoulder.



* * *

Spring Camilla

  * The first time Strawberry met spring Camilla, Strawberry’s brain just. came to a halt. They got reallly really really flustered and couldn’t function properly.
  * Spring Camilla and regular Camilla ganged up on Strawberry to wrangle them into a really really cute spring outfit! Puffy shorts with a bunny tail, fluffy bunny ears, and a cute little rabbit mask! Also their boots are white, with paw-prints on the bottom. 
  * Spring Camilla is very insistent on Strawberry easing up and relaxing, which is a sentiment regular Camilla shares! They’re constantly working to make Strawberry ease up and enjoy the festival, once the battles are all over.
  * Regular Camilla and Spring Camilla get jealous of each other sometimes, which once resulted in them deciding to dress in the other’s clothes (without consulting each other, it was a total accident) and it became a whole mess of shenanigans involving them not telling Strawberry who they really were (although they already knew) and pretending to other heroes. It was hilarious.
  * Spring Camilla wrangles her bunny ears onto Strawberry often, even after the festival is over. They just look so cute in them, how can she not?
  * The two are crazy scary when someone is mean to Strawberry, or one of their siblings.



* * *

New Years Camilla

  * New Years Camilla joins the Strawberry protection squad, AND the Strawberry Relaxation squad.
  * She came at the perfect time, just as Strawberry was starting to feel homesick. She ended up taking a big weight off of Strawberry’s shoulders when she offered to spend time with her celebrating the holiday, because up until that point, nobody had really thought to ask Strawberry how they were feeling.
  * As much as all the Camillas joke about tucking Strawberry into bed, NY!Camilla has, thus far, been the only one to actually act on it. It was really nice, too, Camilla tucked strawberry in, made sure they had water, and even talked to them until they got too tired to continue, making sure they had sweet dreams.
  * She’s one of the most actively flirty Camillas at any given time, but she doesn’t actually mean it, she just thinks Strawberry looks adorable when they blush!
  * NY!Camilla and Strawberry end up spending time learning about the Hoshidan way of celebrating new years together! It’s a nice reprieve from day to day tasks, and they don’t feel dumb for not knowing something, since they aren’t the only one who doesn’t know.
  * NY!Camilla gets Strawberry in a kimono too, and then since Strawberry has to wear one, everyone else has to too. They manage to wrangle Beruka and Selena into them, and then systematically get the whole royal family, and then THEIR retainers. Nobody is safe.



* * *

Summer Camilla

  * Strawberry.exe has crashed. This camilla is just. so pretty. And the little flower on her wyvern!!!!! Strawberry melts
  * Like every Camilla alt, Summer Camilla manages to wrangle them into a swimsuit, which is a modest bikini with a shawl, and a bigggg ol floppy hat.
  * Every Camilla melts over how cute Strawberry is, while Strawberry is screaming into their hat.
  * Summer Camilla gets Strawberry into the water pretty easily, and they have a bunch of fun splashing around and playing chicken. Strawberry wins ever time.  ~~But only because the other heroes want them to feel accomplished ajfskdl; Except for the time they go against Ephraim and Innes…..~~
  * Summer Camilla is very insistent about sunscreen! She makes sure that Strawberry and the others heroes all put it on, so they don’t get burnt. Not to mention how she makes sure they all drink enough water, spend time in the shade, etc.
  * When Strawberry inevitably gets tuckered out, Summer Camilla snatches the opportunity for a nap on the beach. Every other Camilla is. insanely jealous.
  * When Strawberry again, inevitably burns because they forget to put on sunscreen, Camilla rubs Aloe vera on their skin, and keep them from going out into the sun. 
  * Still on the protection squad, Summer Camilla teams up with the others to tear through enemy ranks.




	53. PA!Shigure and Normal Shigure + Shy, constantly nervous s/o

Normal Shigure

  * Shigure understands how it is to be shy and nervous, and though he doesn’t quite feel exactly the same (being nervous all the time that is) he does his best to try and help you!
  * He frequently makes sure to check up on how you’re doing, whether it’s shifting the attention of the room to something else so you can leave, or even just getting something for you that you’re too afraid to get yourself.
  * He offers to take you on a nice, slow pegasus ride if you feel up to it, before taking you somewhere to relax for a bit. If that’s less your speed and you’re too nervous to fly, he’ll take you for a nice relaxing ride on the ground instead. 
  * Shigure will sing to you if you’re feeling really anxious and need to calm down. He’ll hold your hands while he does so, so that you can have something to focus on! 
  * He often asks if you’d like him to do something for you, so he doesn’t just do it and make you feel weak for not doing it yourself. However, he does like to do nice things for you, like organizing your books, or making your bed, etc.
  * He loves to bring you flowers!
  * As much as he likes bringing you flowers, he enjoys it much more when you go with him, and the two of you can make flower crowns together or bouquets to bring to other heroes.
  * He also enjoys painting things for you quite often, and he’s got an entire group of paintings that were solely inspired by you. He doesn’t tell you about them, but it’s really cute when you find them.
  * He knows he can’t help you all the time, but he tries his best!



* * *

PA!Shigure

  * This version of Shigure knows better than anyone else how it feels to be so nervous and shy.
  * Despite his calm demeanor he’s constantly brimming with anxiety and he really feels the pressure, due to being a singer, especially one in a festival.
  * He often does his best to take deep breaths, and help you calm down at the same time, sometimes by pulling you in for a tight hug while the two of you breathe slowly.
  * He’ll suggest maybe changing cloaks, or wearing a veil or a mask of some sort, to see if that would help you feel better! He knows that wearing a veil himself has eased some of his tension since others couldn’t recognize him as easily. 
  * He’ll offer to paint with you, as something to keep your hands busy, and vent some stress. Even if you don’t know how to paint, he’ll give you some tips, and then tell you to just do whatever feels right, even if it isn’t a specific shape or piece, and just a mess of colors.
  * He’s always the first to lend an ear, and sometimes even a shoulder to cry on if need be.




	54. Fluffy Tailtiu headcanons

  * Tailtiu really enjoys talking with her partner, no matter what it’s about, so long as they’re having fun! 
  * Somtimes, she’ll just look at her partner and feel this big wave of love, and it makes her super happy! She ends up giving her partner this big goofy grin from across the room. Bonus points if her partner ends up blushing - she thinks it’s adorable.
  * Whenever she’s feeling down, she ends up coming up behind her partner and hugging them from behind, pressing her face into their neck and just relaxing. It helps calm her down, and she can take a minute to compose herself before talking about whatever is upsetting her
  * If she can, she really loves to pick her partner up! The flustered look on their face when she just sweeps them into her arms is just adorable, and makes her laugh. She ends up pressing kisses to their face! 
  * If she can’t pick her partner up, she’s extremely flustered if they can pick her up. She goes bright red and ends up looking away while composing herself.
  * She’s a cuddler! She absolutely loves crawling into her partner’s lap and just relaxing. If they’re working on something, she’ll lay her head in their lap and relax, whether she ends up doing some reading, or listening to her partner ramble about whatever it is they’re working on. 
  * Training, chores, and patrol are all done together! She always says that things that are boring are much better when you do them with someone you care about, so you two will carry out conversations while cleaning up, patrolling, or inbetween training. it makes things much more bearable. 




	55. My Summoner + Heroes taking care of them when sick/not feeling good

  * Strawberry is a really stubborn person when it comes to admitting that they need help when it comes to serious stuff. If it’s something small, something that they can complain about in a joking manner, then they won’t bother to try and do it on their own. If it’s something important, like being sick, or feeling down, or even just an important burden, they feel like it falls on her shoulders to go through with it.


  * The other heroes thought, for a really long time, that Strawberry was a lot more put together than the disaster they really are. 
  * The first time Strawberry got sick, they just avoided talking as much as possible and stayed away from the more perceptive heroes when possible, until inevitably she ended up sliding down onto the floor and passing out because they were exhausted. When someone found them, they woke up in the chaos and it took three heroes to wrangle them into bed and stay there.
  * Since then, Strawberry regularly gets wrangled into seeing a healer once every couple weeks for a checkup. Even if someone has to drag them there.
  * Whenever Strawberry is sick, usually they end up having to be convinced to stay in bed, unless it’s pretty bad. One of the heroes will wear a bandanna over their face or some sort of cloth (upon Strawberry’s insistence) while they care for them. It’s usually one of the more parental/older sibling heroes, like Camilla, Ninian, or Cherche. Sakura or one of the other healers will often spend time with them while doing checkups though. . Sharena and Alfonse have attempted to help them, but ended up getting kicked out because someone had to lead the order while Strawberry was down for the count, and they didn’t want Anna to have to do it alone. 
  * After m!Grima and Strawberry become an item, he ends up staying right next to them, and only let a couple people (healers, Camilla, etc) close enough to help. His human form ends up getting sick every. single. time.  
  

  * Whenever Strawberry is just feeling down, however, the heroes end up banding together to help, even the ones that don’t want to. 
  * When it’s more minor, they end up just picking up some slack and making an effort to give Strawberry some time to relax, while another hero ends up spending some time giving them hugs or playing with them! Usually it’s the kids that end up making Strawberry feel better, by playing games with them until they’re all tuckered out, and they end up sleeping in a big pile, with a couple of the manaketes (Nowi included, of course)  in their dragon forms, snoozing away as they act as a pillow for the others, who pile on top of strawberry and fall asleep. 
  * When it gets really bad though, Strawberry usually just ends up saying they have work to do in their room (total giveaway) and spend the day sleeping it off or just laying in bed. Camilla is usually the one who ends up climbing in bed with Strawberry and letting them cry it out or just have some cuddles, until Camilla decides it’s time to get up and get at least somewhat dressed and eat. It usually kickstarts strawberry into feeling a little better, while the kids end up making Strawberry pictures or end up just crawling in Strawberry’s lap while they’re eating and falling asleep. It’s a lesser known fact, but Strawberry is a kid whisperer. They’re really really good with kids, and kids love them.
  * After Grima and Strawberry get together, he usually just ends up pulling them out of bed by the ear if he has to, and makes them get dressed, eat, and then get bathed, even if he has to make them. Then, after all that is over, he’ll see how they feel, and will allow for cuddles and crying if absolutely necessary. By which I mean he hates seeing them cry, but he’ll eagerly accept the physical attention. 
  * Once they’re feeling more put together, he shoves them outside and basically tells the kids to dog pile on Strawberry until they’re laughing again. Sometimes he’ll let them swap cloaks with him so they can feel better, since Grima’s cloak is pretty baggy on them. 
  * They usually feel a lot better by the end of the day, and end up sleeping really good, even if they have a death grip on grims




	56. Zelgius Comforting a s/o after an anxiety attack

  * Zelgius is, by default, a very protective lover.
  * He feels much better whenever he knows you’re safe, and although he doesn’t enjoy seeing you in pain, he much prefers to be by your side whenever you’re recovering from injury, whether mental or physical. He wants to help when he can, and when he can’t he still wants to be by your side if he can.  
  

  * If he’s with you when you’re having the anxiety attack, he does his best to help you through it, finding somewhere secluded and quiet, reminding you to breathe. He holds your hand, and will take his chest plate off so he can press your hand to his chest, and guide you to breathe and focus on his heartbeat. He’ll do what you need, and be there to help calm you down or keep you company while you’re having the panic attack, no matter how long it lasts.
  * Afterwards, he’ll let you crawl into his arms if you need, or he’ll carry you to bed and get you some water. He’ll do whatever you need, and it’s easy to feel safe with him. He’s not well-versed in what to do, so he’ll gravitate to things that bring you comfort, whether it’s physical affection, or just having him nearby, or whatever else is best for you.   
  

  * If he isn’t around while you have one, whether he was simply attending to other duties, or you made sure not to be around him so as not to worry him, he feels insanely guilty about not being there for you, though he doesn’t let it eat away at him - after all, he can’t help if he’s just wallowing in self pity. 
  * When he finds you after your panic attack, he’s quick to comfort, but he moves slowly and carefully so he doesn’t startle you. He’d reach a hand out to gently brush his thumb over your cheek, and talk quietly. Again, he’s not exactly sure what to do, but he’s quick to ask and quick to do whatever you say, even if it’s just carrying you to your room and tucking you in for a nap, or holding you for a few moments while you calm down fully. 




	57. Inigo/Laslow having to do a public speech

  * Firstly, I believe that Inigo/Laslow has similar, but different, reactions to this situation, as he certainly grows as a person between the time of Awakening, and when we see him in Fates. Over the course of time he has certainly matured, and changed, although not so drastically.   
  

  * As  **Inigo** , he’s still young, despite  the horrors he’s gone through and the maturity it’s forced him to develop for his age. He’s still quite anxious despite the confidence he projects, and he’s really flirtatious (he’s probably pretty lonely, which is one of the roots of it despite it being how his mother taught him to talk to others) and he’s prone to crying and becoming pretty low when things don’t go his way.
  * That being said, I think he’d spend an obsessive amount of time worrying if he’s going to do well with the speech. Like, if he knows about it beforehand, he’s going to obsess about it. If it’s sudden, he’s going to worry about it for  _hours_ until it finally leaves his mind.
  * The entire time he’s giving the speech he’s tense, but comes off as confident although a little quiet, and he just doesn’t quite capture the room like while he’s dancing.
  * The reason he can’t capture the room is that public speaking is, quite frankly, not his passion. Dancing is something he  _loves_ , something he  _adores_  and it would be unfair to compare something he loves, and practices constantly, to something he doesn’t do often.
  * Sure, he flirts, but that’s not the same as speaking to a crowd, right?  
  

  * **Laslow** , on the other hand, is older, wiser, and now he flirts as a means of connecting to others and forming bonds (because that’s probably the easiest way he knows). He’s also homesick, and more compassionate, and he’s matured. 
  * I still believe he’d be really nervous about giving the speech, but he’d probably be a little calmer than he was in the past! He’s probably given a speech or two, and although he knows he’ll never capture the room, he can do his best!
  * He won’t obsess over it for hours, because he has other, more important things to worry about, like making sure Xander is safe, and making sure Soleil is doing okay, etc.
  * He’ll still worry he’s doing okay, but i feel like he’s more certain to let go of it a little easier!
  * He does a lot better than he would have in the past, for sure.




	58. Panne + A s/o who loves October

  * Panne… probably wouldn’t get a lot of the human customs! She never really understood a lot of the human’s hype over Halloween and fall in general, and honestly… she probably still doesn’t.
  * She doesn’t care much for it either, but it makes you happy so she’s willing to put up with it, and it does mean she gets to spend more time with you…. plus, it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when she gets to do things with you, even if she doesn’t get it.
  * She straight up won’t carve pumpkins, she thinks its tedious and a waste of food, but she will help you scoop the insides out as long as you promise to cook the seeds. She mainly just sits with you in her lap, watching as you carve the pumpkins! She’d think it’s pretty cute when you make a rabbit one, and it’d get a chuckle out of her!
  * As for baking, she may not be very good at it, but she’ll do her best to carry out any tasks you give her (spoiler: she does not do particularly well) or she’ll sit in the kitchen with you and watch. She adores what you make, for sure, though her favorite thing is when you make her carrot cake cupcakes specifically for helping you and spending time with you! It makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.
  * Horror stories and movies are what she understands - she doesn’t get the  _obsession_  with being scared that humans have, but she does understand wanting to share scary stories and such! She’s fine with movies that have gore, because she’s seen worse and it quite frankly just doesn’t affect her. Jumpscares make her mad, though, so if you’re watching a movie with one she might jump a bit and cling tighter to you, but let it be said that Panne has the fight instinct. She has broken a TV before, and she will again. That being said, psychological thrillers are what she’s most comfortable with! She doesn’t generally have an interest in horror movies, but if she had to pick one, she does tend to enjoy psychological thrillers more, because they get her more involved in the storytelling. Just… be prepared to sleep next to a giant rabbit for the night. Horror movies bring out her protective side.
  * Panne just sort of shrugs at dressing up - she doesn’t see the appeal, but she’ll definitely get dressed up with you if it makes you happy! The first time you want her to dress up for halloween, she expresses her distaste very very easily, questioning why it’s important and why she should do it, but after you tell her how much you like it, she just sighs and does it. After that, she ends up just asking you what the two of you are dressing up as this year - after all, you indulge her in some of the things she likes and her own traditions from time to time. 
  * She kinda just brushes off handing out candy, but she’ll do it after you give strict instructions about how many pieces per kid, if you’re busy doing something else. She just sort of endures Halloween for the most part, because she knows you love it.
  * Her favorite part of the season is cuddling in the morning, however. It’s always cold in the morning, so you always snuggle closer, and sometimes she’s able to convince you to stay in bed longer sometimes! Other times, she has to pry you out of bed so the two of you can start your day.




	59. Soleil Reacting to Laslow being Seriously Hurt

  * I think that if Soleil were on the battlefield with her father, she would likely blame herself for him getting injured. She’d feel horrible, because no matter the circumstance, she wasn’t able to protect him like she tries to. 
  * In that case, her normally cool personality would be replaced with constant tears until he was stable, and even after that she’d still be a touch weepy! She’d likely put on a brave face for Laslow, because although she isn’t often affected as easy as this, seeing her father almost die would shake her pretty bad! It would anybody, really. 
  * She’d stay at Laslow’s side a lot, helping him and getting things for him while he heals up, and she’d spend a lot of time helping her mother with any other tasks that need to be done. 
  * In her down time, she’d probably apply herself to training a little more, and she’d go through a brief stint where she wouldn’t flirt with anyone, as she’d be so obsessed with helping her family and spending time with them, the stress would definitely get to her
  * She’d still be paranoid for a long while, and it isn’t until she has a serious conversation with Laslow about it that she’s able to work through it! He’d spend more time with her, too, because part of the reason she’s so worried and shaken is that she wasn’t able to spend much time with Laslow before, and she almost had him taken from her.
  * In the end, everything turns out okay, but Soleil still feels guilty whenever she sees the scar.




	60. Panne Cheering her s/o up with Cuddling

  * Panne isn’t really the touchy feely type. She does want to be close to you, and she does love you very much, but she doesn’t really do physical affection all that much. She expects her partner to know how much she loves them through her everyday actions and words, rather than her being super affectionate. 
  * She cuddles her s/o a LOT at bedtime though, she feels much better when her s/o is safely tucked away in her arms, and it makes her sleep much better knowing they’re close.It’s one of the few types of affection she’ll always be open to - all her s/o has to do is press their face to her shoulder or her collar bone, and she’s already wrapping her arms around them.
  * That being said, Panne is the type who knows when her s/o is sad. She may not know much of humans and their customs, and sometimes she just really  _does not care_ , but she does take the time to learn your own little tells. She considers it important to know how you’re feeling, when just the beat of your heart isn’t enough. She knows you’re not feeling good before you even have the chance to tell her.
  * Normally Panne lets her s/o come to her with how they’re feeling, and she’ll do what she can to help, or just hold them until they feel able to tell her what’s wrong, or just keep it to themselves. She hates seeing her s/o distressed, sad, or otherwise hurting. If her S/O doesn’t say anything, or won’t acknowledge how they’re feeling, Panne will let it go for a little while, until she becomes impatient (which is… fairly quickly). She’ll press her s/o for what’s wrong, until they tell her, or let her hold them until they feel better and are able to express why they’re upset.
  * She’ll take her s/o into her arms and hold them, pressing their face against her neck and gently rubbing their head like they do for her. She’ll run her hands through your hair, and let you listen to her heartbeat. She doesn’t try to sing to you or talk, she just holds you close and keeps you warm, wrapping up in blankets together and just holding you. If you ask nicely, she might even shift forms so you can cuddle against her rabbit form. And if you feel unsafe, well, it’s kind of hard to when lying between her paws, nice and snug against her giant rabbit form.




	61. Chrom + young!Fem!summoner Sibling Headcanons

**Biological younger sister**

  * As we’ve seen with both of his other sisters, Chrom is extremely protective of them and loves them very much. He’s very protective of Lissa, so I’m imagining, were he to have an even younger sister, he’d probably be just that much more protective when it comes to battle and such. 
  * At first, when he finds his sister has disappeared, he’d be frantic, he’s already lost Emm, and now he’s losing his youngest sister. Nobody is sure where she’s gone, having been reading in the library one moment and gone the next.
  * When he’s finally summoned to Askr, and sees his youngest sister in a cloak he doesn’t recognize, he hardly has time to think before she’s in his arms, crying and hugging him tightly because she was  _all alone_  and  _she missed him so badly_.  ~~And Chrom totally didn’t cry. Definitely.~~
  * After that, it’s a lot easier for the both of them, since Chrom, although he isn’t the  _best_  tactician, is still better than a literal ten year old, and he can lend a hand to The Order of Heroes and a different perspective.
  * He probably shares a room with his sister, since she’s so young and he wants to make sure that she’s safe. His younger sister probably has nightmares too (with such a stressful situation and all) so he feels personally responsible since he had been gone when she was summoned. Since he’s the oldest in the family, and just as her older brother, he wants to make sure she’s alright.  ~~Plus, ever since someone mentioned an assassination attempt, you couldn’t pry him off of her with a crowbar~~
  * They get into all sorts of trouble! By which I mean, Lissa and the younger sibling pull pranks, and Chrom is caught along for the ride unaware or is in the wrong place at the wrong time. 
  * Chrom lowkey wants to show off for his younger siblings (not much, he’s a pretty humble dude) just because he really really  _really_  likes being the cool older brother despite his constant habit of accidentally putting holes in walls or tripping during training and putting a deep scratch into the wall. Priceless vase? It turns into Ouran High School Host Club up in this bitch



* * *

**Adoptive sibling summoner**

  * From the get-go, Chrom would probably be super protective of the summoner after finding out their age (and just seeing how young they were). He’d probably be really pissed (but understanding at the same time) of the position the summoner is in, because he doesn’t feel like a literal child should be in war, but understands that sometimes it isn’t an option. He’s probably reminded of Lissa, too.
  * Chrom would start spending more time with the summoner in order to help guide her, and keep her safe since he feels a little less out of control when he has a goal to focus on.
  * Chrom is super duper awkward with most stuff though since he like, can’t suggest training as a pastime, since the summoner doesn’t fight. Definitely isn’t sure what to do, since he and Lissa are usually too busy to spend a lot of time together, so the last time they spent time together that wasn’t war-related was a looong time ago
  * He, Xander, and Ryoma (and every other hero…) are constantly butting heads on who gets to help the summoner that day. He’s not as stubborn as some heroes, so he’s pretty willing to let a few different ones take the summoner out to have fun or protect her, but he’s always going to take priority over all of them in the summoners eyes
  * Honestly? He probably  _really digs it_  that he’s the summoner’s favorite (since he’s the cool older brother to her) since Lissa has long since passed the stage where she adores him and Emmeryn and he honestly  _really_  misses it. Since he and Lissa are closer in age than he and the summoner, he never really got to be the cool older brother like Emm did as the older sister, and he definitely digs it
  * Lissa calls him out on the fact that he loves being the cool older brother just a little too much and he’s  _super_  embarrassed and won’t acknowledge it. He does though - after he gets over his awkward stage, he’s making plans for him and the summoner, eagerly staging scavenger hunts and games with the other kids. He gets  _super_  into it.
  * Lissa was probably a little jealous at first, but once she got to know the summoner, she ended up just adopting her as part of the family! She loves spending time with the summoner too - much to Chrom’s dismay - and the two pull pranks, or have tea parties with Maribelle, and Lissa shows off her healing ability at every turn since Chrom does the same with his swordsmanship. 
  * Lissa and Chrom are definitely both trying to get the summoner to learn how to use a weapon, and they aren’t  _fighting per se_ but they’re definitely eager to see who wins




	62. Naga!Ike + Human s/o

  * Ike used to be somewhat small and skinny for a Naga, but puberty hit him like a truck, and he was practically shedding his skin every couple days for a year. Now he’s fuckin huge, just a huge, buff, larger than average snake man
  * He wields a sword still, and is really one of the select few of his kind that prefer weapons over their natural defenses. It’s not because he feels its superior over other methods, he just learnt from his father (who was an enthusiast) and it continues the family tradition. Plus he just likes it. That doesn’t mean he won’t use his claws or teeth or his tail, of course.
  * Ike is suuuper warm for a Naga, who are cold blooded, like he’s just got a hotter than average body temperature in comparison. He’s still pretty cold compared to you though! While he constantly feels feverish to other Naga, to you he’s pretty cold! 
  * He doesn’t usually ask or make you do so, but he reaaally enjoys your body heat. He loves curling up with you under a bunch of blankets and taking naps together since you warm him up.
  * He sleeps with you pressed tight against his chest, lying on top of him and tucked against/inside of his coils, since it’s comfy, you can snuggle, AND it’s safe!
  * Ike doesn’t generally enjoy having to shed in front of his s/o, so if he doesn’t have to, he prefers not to get them involved! That being said, he doesn’t particularly hate it, he just doesn’t want to inconvenience you! He totally loves it if you help him though, because it shows you care.
  * He knows that humans don’t groom like Nagas do, but he can’t stop himself from idly running his hands through your hair, and although he isn’t a hair stylist, he can still take care of split ends and even things up, since he’s been doing it for his sister for years. He mostly does it without thinking, or realizing it’s what he’s doing, since it’s so normal for him to do so.
  * He’s an affectionate person, in his own way. He certainly does look at you softly, or press his forehead to yours or snuggle you, but he also has these small tells (as he isn’t really one with words). Sometimes, when you’re feeling down, he’ll do this thing with his tongue where he sticks it out, and makes it wiggle like a wave that he knows makes you laugh. Or he’ll press his face against the crook of your neck while he’s holding you, and just breathe. He shows his affection in small ways every day, because he never wants you to feel unloved, but he’s sort of just dumb with showing it sometimes.
  * He sometimes will go hunting for the two of you, which he does without his sword. At first, you hadn’t known why, but after he became quite embarrassed about it, you were finally able to get it out of him that it’s a courtship thing, for nagas. Usually, the one pursuing the other will offer food that they’ve hunted, to show they can hold up their end of the responsibilities and help provide for the other. It’s really sweet, and almost cat-like, honestly. It’s super cute




	63. Camilla + mischievous f!summoner

  * Camilla definitely finds amusement in your antics, even if she doesn’t often join you in them. She does, however, turn the tables on you more often than you can think. Every time you go to press your cold hands on her stomach, she ends up making you blush by holding them and kissing them, pulling you close and making you flustered because she adores when you blush. 
  * Attempting to tickle her winds up with your hands above your head as she peppers your face with kisses, making you laugh (because she adores it). 
  * She does get excited to hear what sort of pranks you have cooked up, because she really likes the off the wall, really silly ones like putting a single grape on someone’s bed for three weeks, then stopping very suddenly so the person starts looking for it. 
  * They bring a certain lightness to your situation, and she can’t help but want to help you with that, considering the strain that war has on a person.
  * Sometimes, if she believes you may be going too far, she’ll definitely let you know, and if you don’t listen, you’d  _better believe_ that she’s going to grab your ear and give a soft tug, making you look at her and pay attention. 
  * She’ll then pull you close and press a kiss to your nose, and tell you that there’s other things you could be paying attention to. She definitely just wants to cuddle and spend time with you, but she says it very specifically the way she does because she  _knows_  it’s going to make you blush.
  * Whenever you’re being a little hellion, she just laughs from the sidelines as you, Lissa, y!Tiki, and Nowi pull pranks and terrorize some of the other heroes. 
  * Her instant reaction is “do you see my darling summoner? look at how cute she is!” and then it cuts to you shoving a snowball into chrom’s shirt because Lissa said it would be funny (it was)




	64. Camilla + Caring for injured!f!s/o

  * Whoever hurt you. is going to die.
  * I pity whatever dumbass decided to hurt Camilla’s s/o, quite honestly. For all intents and purposes, we’ll say it was a generous wound, not fatal but enough to be an issue since she’s caring for you. 
  * Either way, the moment she sees you hurt, her immediately thought is “find who did this, tear them in half with my bare hands, and then bathe in their blood for weeks to come” but instead she first dispatches any enemies in the area, picks you up, and flies off to find Elise and/or Sakura (since she trusts them both). 
  * She’s torn between not wanting to leave your side, and the unbridled rage that sits heavily in her chest, burning away at her from the inside. 
  * She ends up compromising, and sends Beruka and Selena off to investigate if she already killed who hurt you, or if they’re still out there. Then, while they’re doing that, she sits by your bedside, holding your hand  ~~and practicing breathing exercises~~
  * When you wake up, she immediately presses kisses to your face, brushing your hair back and pressing her forehead to yours. You will not be able to physically separate her from your side in the couple weeks that follow.
  * Since the healers could only really heal the wound enough to get you out of critical condition and make sure if you moved you didn’t tear it back open, you’ve still got the wound.
  * Which is exactly how Camilla wants it 
  * not that she wants you hurt, of course - she would give just about anything to keep you out of harm’s way, but she hopes this will be serve as a lesson for rushing into the front lines regardless of the reason. 
  * She does still feel bad, however, every time you wince when you move or accidentally brush up against something wrong.
  * She ends up staying by your side the entire time, cuddling, reading to you, running her hands through your hair as you rest against her and fall asleep. She’ll do pretty much anything you want while you’re injured, and she’ll carry you (she’s got damn good biceps and you can rip that headcanon out of my cold dead hands) wherever you have to be.
  * If you have anywhere to be, she definitely won’t like it, and will insist you stay in and rest, or go to the garden with her and avoid the stress, but she knows how war is, and there are some things that you can’t avoid.
  * so naturally, aside from carrying you, she’ll sit you on her lap and stay with you the whole time. “to make sure you don’t hurt yourself” she insists, but you know damn well that it’s because she wants to make the other party as uncomfortable as possible through teh whole ordeal, for making you stressed in any capacity. 
  * She doesn’t like it, but she also understands you need time away from her too, so she’ll take you to go spend time with another hero, while she attends to her own business.
  * In private, you know damn well she’s going to gently press kisses to the wound.




	65. Vampire!Camilla + F!S/O - Leaving Bite Marks

  * Okay SO here’s the deal
  * Camilla HATES hurting her partner in any capacity, so even as a Vampire she makes sure to do EVERYTHING in her power to soothe any hurt you have. She doesn’t feed off of you often, making sure it’s fairly spaced out so she doesn’t run any sort of risk of endangering or hurting you. 
  * HOWEVER. 
  * Camilla absolutely adores leaving marks on her girlfriend. Like, she loves it waaayyyy too much. It’s a mix of just seeing the marks you willingly let her put on you mixed with a territorial sort of thing. 
  * She ends up leaving hickies more than actual bite marks, but she’s careful to leave one actual bite/puncture marking on you to tell other vamps to back the fuck off. Or just other monsters in general, really lol
  * She gently presses kisses to the sore marks later, and will help soothe them a bit if they’re really bothering you.  
  * Even if she likes looking at them, she does understand that sometimes she can get a little carried away and will always take the steps to right that wrong
  * Whether she needs to gently ice your neck, or cuddle you, she’s going to do whatever she needs to in order to help you feel more comfortable




	66. Camilla + Vampire!S/O

  * Honestly Camilla would be SUPER sympathetic to her vampire s/o, because despite the whole “mysterious” thing they have going on, she knows how sweet they really are!! 
  * She’d also be super cross about feeding on “the bare minimum” once she finds out her s/o needs more than that to maintain a healthy standing (not just surviving, but living)
  * She would definitely press her s/o for information on what it is in specific that is making her s/o uncomfortable. She’d be gentle, and understanding as she prodded them into talking with her.
  * Once she figures out with you what exactly it is about feeding that makes ypu upset the most, she works through it with you!
  * She also insists you feed off of her, since she wants to help you however she can and she knows that if you start getting to be too much, she can pry you off of her pretty easily.
  * If you refuse to drink from her she understands, but makes sure you know the offer is still there. She’ll then help you find someone to feed off of, in a consensual manner, since it’s probably one of the things upsetting you is the idea of losing control of yourself.
  * If the two of you find someone who is willing to let you feed from them, Camilla can be there to help you take it easy and make sure you dont go too far.
  * That way you can slowly work out where your limits are and how to work with them.
  * Whenever her s/o starts feeling down on themself, or possibly upset with being a vampire (thoughts like being awful, not human anymore (and thus unlovable and unworthy of sympathy), etc) she’s there in an instant, pressing kisses to your lips  and forehead, cupping your face in her hands and promising that even if you technically aren’t human anymore, that it’s still okay because you’re still you. 
  * Queen of making you cuddle her until you feel better (which you do. every time.) and letting you cry on her shoulder as she gently runs a hand through your hair and rubs circles on your back.




	67. Camilla + Playful, Teasing s/o who is easily flustered

  * Camilla finds it  _absolutely adorable_
  * She always has to smother the smirk that wants to find its way onto her face every time you look at her with  _that look_ that tells her you’re going to say something playful to tease her. 
  * It always starts with some gentle teasing or a cheesy pickup line as a joke, and you snicker to yourself as she turns to you and cups your face in one hand, saying  _the sweetest, most loving thing_ that she can think of so she can see you blush
  * The instant your cheeks start to turn red she knows she’s won, even before you try to speak but can’t, and cover your face with your hands.
  * But you can’t even cover your face with your hands, because she’s going to move your hands herself (and her grip is unquestioning, your hands  _will_  move) and say the most cavity inducing, romantic thing she can think of.
  * And what she says is never like, an elegant, romantic poetic sounding confession, it’s always something just sweet and undoubtedly from the heart. Like she just tells you how adorable you are, how much she loves you, etc
  * Sometimes, when she’s having a bit of a bad day, she goes up to you and presses a kiss to your forehead while curling around you, talking about how much she loves you and missed you during the time you two were apart
  * It always cheers her up when she can see your flustered face burying itself against her neck or chest, which just ends up making you more flustered as she ends up (jokingly) asking if you’re “looking for some special alone time” with her.
  * You CANNOT win with her
  * well, you actually can but it’s pretty hard. You have to really come up with something she hasn’t heard before or something just so genuinely sweet and heartfelt that she ends up being unable to think straight for a minute, before she ends up engulfing you in a hug.




	68. Zola Cuddling Headcanons

  * Honestly, Zola probably doesn’t ever expect cuddles, and at the start of the relationship, will never initiate them.
  * He’s very touch starved however, so while he WANTS cuddles, he never wants to ask and make you feel uncomfortable, and whenever you ask he’s a little shocked that you’d even want to cuddle him.
  * He’s very insecure about physical affection because he’s always nitpicking himself, and is always nervous because he doesn’t really think highly of himself. 
  * If you hold hands with him, he worries about his palm being too sweaty, or his grip being too tight, or having your arms be at a weird angle. If you hug, he’s worried he’ll squeeze to tight or too soft and make it awkward, or that he’s too bony and its uncomfortable for you and you don’t wanna hug him again.
  * With cuddling, it’s pretty similar - he’s always worried he’s going to be weird or make things awkward or he’s going to be too clingy or you’ll press up against his ribs and you’ll be uncomfortable and his mind just spirals, and spirals until he’s engrossed in being worried. 
  * You have to snap him out of his thoughts and reassure him often.
  * His favorite way to cuddle is being the bigger spoon, and to bury his face in your hair/neck. It makes him feel less awkward since you can’t look at him, and he feels less worried that you’re going to be grossed out by him.
  * He also really adores being held - his favorite way to cuddle when he wants to be held is to climb onto your lap and straddle you, wrapping his arms around you and burying his head into the side of your face (and hair)
  * Like I mentioned earlier, he’s very touch starved so he’s almost always down for cuddles, but most of the time you’ll have to mention it, then let him initiate it because he’s so insecure about it that he needs time to warm up. 
  * After some time of being together, however, he’ll openly ask for cuddles a lot more often!




	69. Baby Chicks Loose in Ylisse's Castle

  * Chrom knew he shouldn’t have let Lissa see the baby chicks from the moment he saw them. However, he was so caught up in how cute and small they were himself that he forgot to keep Lissa away until it was too late, and she was gushing over them too.
  * Soon enough there was quite a large group of shepherds gathered, cooing at the baby birds, and gently petting them with one finger. Some were holding them, and they were taking turns.
  * After some time, they’d had to continue on the march back to Ylisse, and Chrom (and Robin, of course) had thought that was the end of it.
  * Wrong.
  * It was less than two days later when Chrom saw Lissa nervously booking it around a corner, before she smacked into him.
  * And, look. Chrom may not be the smartest person at times, and as much as we joke about him being a dumbass, he is fairly smart. And, disregarding that, he’s lived with Lissa for  _years_ and he knows the panicked, forced casual that she puts on when she’s done something incredibly stupid and/or wrong.
  * He pretends to let her go, after trying to get it out of her, and ends up tailing after her from a little ways away (he’s…. not good at it but Lissa does not notice)
  * That’s when he sees the first baby chick
  * It turns out, after he asks Lissa what’s going on, that she smuggled the baby chicks into the castle (because she felt bad for them!! Chrom they didn’t have a mom!!!!) and then, after a few hours, realized they must be lonely, so she went out the next chance she had, and looked for any other motherless chicks. Yknow, to keep them company
  * Chrom looks like he wants to die at this point, while Robin, who walked into the conversation halfway through, has promptly exited the scene and nobody can find them. Cue Chrom telling Lissa she can’t keep animals in the castle, and makes her help him find all of the chicks.
  * It’s an incredibly lengthy process, because the castle is  _pretty big_  and at first they forget they can’t leave the chicks unattended for any amount of time. The two find this out by accidentally setting the box they’re in down, and the chicks get out and are all lost again
  * It takes HOURS because even after they lose the chicks the first time, and get them back (after enlisting help) because they can’t find three of them.
  * Eventually, they find them, the first is with Gaius, tucked away in his hood as he hides away and eats candy, because he found it and intended on taking it outside but…. he kinda got attached and then decided to hold onto it just in case someone was looking for it.
  * They find the second with Vaike, who was DEFINITELY hiding the chick in his hair, contrary to his statements that the chick crawled into his hair while he wasn’t paying attention, and he was so focused on his training that he didn’t notice. Which definitely doesn’t add up because he was holding the chick and then hid it in his hair as chrom showed up. Alternatively, it’s his partner in crime and he’s extremely proud of it and refuses to give it up unless Chrom beats him (spoiler: he does) 
  * the final one is in a place nobody expected, which is with Brady, who is hiding the chick from Lissa and the others because he got super attached and doesn’t want them to know. Maribelle knows immediately, but cannot, for the life of her, track him down once he’s out of sight. Initially, he denies he even has the chick, and says the peeping noise is “nothing” and then says its “the sound of his violin adjusting because of the cold” (which is not a thing in the way he’s using it but the others have no clue). Once they tell him they know he has it, he ends up booking it with the chick until Maribelle grabs him by the ear and makes him give the chick over. and no he is not crying, he doesn’t cry
  * by the end, chrom is so over everything but he’s like, also super attached to these things, which is an event in itself, because then Lissa has to convince him to give them up, but he  _really_  doesn’t want to. They end up having a hushed, whisper-yelling conversation until Robin grabs the chicks and gives them to a local farmer to raise




	70. Olivia seeing children trying to copy her dancing

  * Okay Olivia is going to cry, or is on the border of crying when she sees children trying to copy her dance
  * She’s incredibly flattered and deeply happy because she inspired kids to do something!!! People loved her dancing so much they wanted to do it too! At the same time though, she’s  _super flustered_ because oh my goodness, all the eyes are on her and  _people look up to her_
  * She’d definitely be stunned into silence, and is like, covering her face and hiding behind a tree, trying to work up the confidence to confront them! After a few minutes she definitely does though, and ends up rushing out before she loses that confidence
  * She offers to help teach it to them, to which the kids immediately like, start gushing and cheering and are super excited for sure. Suddenly, she’s got a class of twenty-ish kids, who all are super excited to work with her!
  * She starts off slowly, teaching them some of the basics so they can warm up into the harder parts of the dance. Some kids inevitably quit, but she has quite a few left who are eager to learn!
  * She ends up being really really flustered for the first couple lessons, but eventually gets wayyyy more comfortable! She’s still a little timid, but she’s a lot more visibly confident when showing the kids how to continue
  * She’s super supportive too!! She helps her students as much as possible, and ends up getting pretty close with them.




	71. My Summoner/Grima Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was a request to hear about the Soulmate AU i have for my summoner and Grima so feel free to skip cause yeah

  * Okay so! I actually have quite a bit of this developed (well, you know that) so! In this AU Strawberry and Grims have marks that expand when they touch for the first time. In Askr, it’s pretty common for people to have very different soulmate… things. Like, lots of people have marks, counters, etc, and you get one when you show up in Askr. If your soulmate isn’t already in Askr, it’s, for all intents and purposes, a dead soulmate  bond until they show up. 
  * Strawberry never noticed the mark of grima on the back of their neck, until they were asking Sharena to help trim their hair a bit, and the other saw it. With the help of a couple mirrors, Strawberry saw that, sure enough, there was the mark of grima on the back of their neck! 
  * But, like the dumbass oblivious idiot they are, Strawberry denied that it could be grima they had a bond with, because like, there’s tons of possibilities that could have stemmed from that, right? Like, robin has that mark, so there’s totally tons of different reasons they could have it.
  * Besides, they reason, they don’t feel anything from the mark, and they don’t know if they ever will, so no use getting caught up in it when its just a weird tattoo, for all intents and purposes until they day they (possibly) find their soulmate. They’ve lived this long without getting too hung up on anyone else anyhow, no use starting now
  * Cut forward to a few months later, when the Grima Banner comes along. Strawberry, having completely forgotten about the mark by now, is super excited because he looks  _so cool_ and she always thought Grima was super cool and interesting anyway (despite not knowing much) and, sure enough, within the first pull they end up getting m!Grima. (Which, of course, is exactly what happened to me)
  * Strawberry, super duper excited and pumped because  _this is the first time one of the event banners they wanted a unit from actually gave them that unit_  and without thinking, they end up hugging Grima, super duper pumped, and pull back, cheering and smiling super duper wide.
  * They officially welcome grima to Askr, before being called away. They tell Grima that they’ll talk to him later, and get another hero to show him to an empty room that’ll be his, while his dragon body chills out outside of the castle (because he can’t attack it)
  * Anna, the fearless and money grabbing woman she is, ends up being the first to actually explain anything to Grima (but he refuses to listen) and then later grabs strawberry, who explains everything in detail, before going and taking him to the training tower, and making him their champion. 
  * (Essentially their main unit, and their bodyguard/the one they send into battle on their behalf)
  * So, the two get to know each other for a little bit, before it’s time for bed. Strawberry realizes they didn’t tell grima about the soulmate thing only after they’re almost to their room, and ends up letting Anna know (since all heroes have to be told about soulmate stuff, just in case) so that she can go tell him. 
  * The next morning, Strawberry ends up late to breakfast (they stayed up super late) and Sharena walks in to check on them, and sees Strawberry’s back as their changing. The mark of grima on their neck now has black scales around it in a wide strip that follows Strawberry’s spine (inside the shoulder blades), from the base of their skull, down to the base of their spine. There’s also purple flames here and there, that seem to swirl and move a bit if you look at them for long enough. 
  * Sharena gasps, and makes Strawberry look at the markings they hadn’t seen before in the mirror, and Strawberry like, just sits on the floor and feels like crying, and is tearing up. Sharena tries to console them, until they say “how will i know who it is now? i don’t even know when it changed!”
  * honestly it’s
  * just infuriating at some point yknow
  * poor Sharena
  * Sharena just pats Strawberry on the shoulder, and convinces them to get up and get breakfast, before leaving the room so they can get fully dressed. 
  * Later, in the library, Grima, who is supposed to follow Strawberry around (and does, because he has nothing else better to do and he wants to avoid the falchion users as much as possible) ends up getting sick of Strawberry looking miserable, and tells them to spit it out (whatevers bothering them). Strawberry ends up talking about how they “found their soulmate at some point” but has no idea who it is, because they didn’t look at it.
  * Grima goes silent, and Alfonse and Sharena, who are watching from behind some bookcases, while Anna is waiting with bated breath (because she has sixteen different bets riding on this). He then says that he found his soulmate at some point since his arrival, but also doens’t know who it is. (And then hastily adds that he doesn’t care, either)
  * There’s a pause, and then Strawberry pats his hand. “I’m sorry, I hope you find out however it is, whether you choose to pursue that person or not!” and he ends up giving some sort of sound that’s the equivalent of “you too”
  * Anna cheers silently, Sharena, squats close to the ground, covering her face, and Alfonse looks dead inside
  * Grima and Strawberry end up spending more time together, not realizing they’re soulmates because they haven’t seen the matching marks, and because they’re both denying/confused by the tug of the soulmarks that has them trying to come together. Strawberry doesn’t understand the feeling, but just assumes it’s because they’re happy to have grima around and are super confused, while Grima isn’t exactly sure what emotions and physical feelings mean in this body just yet.
  * They grow closer, and one night, while Strawberry decides to make a late night trip to the library without any supervision (no matter how many times she’s warned about assassins, they never take it seriously because the assassins have never actually made it close to them), they’re cornered. 
  * They end up getting cut on the cheek from the dagger they happened to dodge on chance, but end up falling from the force of it. Scared, and confused, they try looking for a way out, but are cornered.
  * Until a certain dragon shows up, sees the blood and tears on strawberry’s cheek, and absolutely  _loses it_ on the assassin. He ends  up sticking his entire hand through the dude’s chest, before picking Strawberry up, and marching them to the closest healer he can find, and then demands they “fix them”
  * Grima does not let anyone but that healer (who is Sakura) close to Strawberry, even as Alfonse comes in to check on them and figure out what had happened. 
  * After that, he ends up being super pissed at Strawberry for leaving their room without saying anything - but is also slightly unwilling to admit he cares about them - and then tells them that, “since you’re so weak, I’m going to have to watch you more closely.”
  * Which, of course, results in Grima following Strawberry around like 24/7, even going so far as to sleep outside/against strawberry’s door if they’re being stubborn about letting him be their bodyguard. (Because before they did that just to make him feel like they had an actual job, since they didn’t take the position seriously  _at all_. Now, it’s like an insult to the already sore wound they’re licking)
  * Eventually, Strawbs realizes how stubborn they’re being and apologizes to Grima for being so rude and stubborn. They talk about how they just felt helpless (and how much they hate it) and it was like adding insult to injury in their mind, when really they were grateful he was even willing to help protect them.
  * It’s a pretty cute bonding moment, and Strawberry (who never shows their face to anyone) ends up pulling back their hood and says that they trust him, and that they’re sorry for being such a dick.
  * Grima has literally never been so deep in feelings in his life, because after that he can’t stop seeing their face in the back of his mind, and there’s also quite a bit of smugness there because  _he’s the only one_. 
  * It’s not long after that, that Strawberry ends up starting to realize they’ve caught feelings, but they also don’t want to betray the friendship they have with Grima (feeling it will also betray his trust) by developing those feelings, so they don’t act on them
  * Until one day, when Strawberry realizes the feelings aren’t going away no matter how hard they smash them into a little box in the corner of their mind (while trying desperately to shred it or burn it so they stop feeling like this) they end up having to talk to Grima
  * They’re super upset because of it, which turns into a misunderstanding on Grima’s part (very briefly) because he automatically assumes that they’re not wanting to be with him because he’s a villain and killed people etc etc, until they say that they didn’t want to lose his friendship and betray his trust, and how they knew he wouldn’t return the feelings, etc
  * And then they pull back their hood to show him the “stupid dumb mark” on the back of their neck, and say that it’s probably because of it even though it’s probably not his and-
  * look, at this point he’s already kissing strawberry, with like, a SUPER firm grip on them
  * he has to make it painstakingly clear that “no, i like you dumbass, and also we have the same mark so we’re clearly soulmates” because Strawberry cannot wrap their head around the fact that Grima  _actually likes them_ and they’re  _actually soulmates_. 
  * after that, they end up getting together, and finally have Grima sleeping in Strawberry’s room (he was already doing that, but this time it’s ~romantic~)
  * It’s a couple months after this that Strawberry summons two morgans with their shade of brown hair, pointed ears, and they’re calling her  _mom_. 
  * The two (Morgan and Morgana - Grima named them, they explain gently at Strawberry’s pained expression, because she was asleep and Grima was charged with naming the twins) have lost good chunks of their memory, mostly revolving around where they came from, but they do have select memories that mainly revolve around times with each parent (Also, they’re manaketes because i like the idea and i said it’s a thing)
  * Strawberry takes to the kids  _immediately_  while Grima takes some time to warm up to them. Morgan loves both his parents equally, but he definitely loves his mom best, because she makes him sweets and bakes with him and encourages him to have interests he normally wouldn’t take part in, because they’re childish (fuck the police! Strawberry says, while shoving childrens books back into morgans arms despite the fact he can read thick tomes in a day - do what makes you happy, as long as you aren’t hurting other people!)
  * Morgan is also a super sweetheart who puts on a pretty tough act considering he’s cried over accidentally killing a caterpillar before (which is also hilarious, because he’s fought in  _so many battles without blinking an eye at felling an enemy_ ). He also uses tomes, even though his mom has no clue how to do the magic thing, because he’s weak and doesn’t like hurting other people, and also he doesn’t like transforming
  * Morgana, however, the little hellion, takes after her mother and father in the worst, but best ways. She loves both parents, but she tends to bounce back and forth with who she likes best, depending on who’s encouraging her to do whatever she wants (even when it’s malicious). She pulls pranks, and makes pitfalls more often, and she wields a levin sword because it’s “ _fucking cool”_ and “ _i’m going to do what i want, and i want a sword that shoots lightning”._ She also loves turning into a dragon, much more than her brother, and she unapologetically does whatever the fuck she wants because honestly?  _who’s gonna stop her?_
  * ~~The answer is, nine times out of ten, Strawberry, who is consistently the only one to be able to talk her out of super bad ideas, and the other times is the one encouraging her~~
  * I don’t have uch planned after that, except for shenanigans involving the twins, the dragon kids (the kanas, y!tiki, nowi (even if she is’nt technically a kid), myrrh, etc) who Strawberry adopted and Grima got attached to, and this next fun part i like to call “Sorry I’m fucking your evil counterpart, think we can still be friends?”
  * It’s where Strawbs and Grima, after the end of everything in Askr, decide to go back to a different version of Ylisse than wherever Grima was from, and lay low and just live peacefully with the twins. Strawberry also remembers Tiki is older, so (as she hopefully puts it) “Maybe we might run into our tiki again! It’s not super likely, but i like to think about that”
  * Strawberry was never happy in their world, and Grima wasn’t in his, so they figure a compromise of going to a different Ylisse is possible!
  * When they get there, their intent is  _definitely_ to lay low, but the twins have disappeared, and Strawberry  _really_  wants to see if this tiki is their tiki….. so Strawberry, newly made dragon-adjacent, decides that while she searches for the kids, Grima should hold down the fort at home in case they come back to the cave/find their way there.
  * Grima is not pleased, but agrees that he probably should lay low, considering they don’t know where they’re at in the timeline, and also don’t know what’s happened in this one either.
  * Strawberry, after finding Tiki (and it’s the right one!), ends up getting a big hug and a “mom!!” before Tiki corrects herself (cause oops) but Strawberry is already like “NAH I LOVE YOU YOU’RE MY KID” and becomes super protective of her.
  * Which, of course, ends with Strawberry accidentally joining the shepherds with Tiki because  _fuck, her nowi is here too_  (and shhh Nowi don’t tell them that Strawberry is fucking grima)
  * It goes… about as well as you’d think
  * Strawberry  _does_  find the morgans, to be fair, but it’s along with this robin’s morgan (who is. very confused) and right as there would be some explaining happening, like, yknow, “why do your kids look like mine but weird” 
  * but then more risen show up, and one of them has a Wyrmslayer. Which, on its own, sucks pretty hard when you’re hit by it, but Strawberry learns Pretty Quickly that they are also affected by it now in the same manner as other dragons (which is to say, badly)
  * It’s around this time that Grima shows up (Strawb’s grima) and everyone’s like “oh okay, this day just went from bad to worse) until he goes “GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE” and let me tell you. nothing is weirder than an alternate and male version of your tactician on the back of an evil dragon, who shows up surrounded in angry purple flames, picking up this peppy, white-cloaked kind of manakete and snarling at anyone who gets near except for Tiki, Nowi, and the Twins, and is saying “get away from my wife”
  * Robin and chrom just kinda
  * “what”
  * after the battle, some explaining is done, but man. it’s wack 




	72. Phoenix!Oboro + s/o

  * As a Phoenix (at least in this version), Oboro can take on a fully human form, a form more like a harpy, and one that is fully bird-like in nature. She tends to go half-half when she isn’t around humans, because it’s her natural state of being and easiest for her mind.
  * She’s half Phoenix, technically speaking, but the genes are pretty strong so it’s basically as if she weren’t human at all. Her father was human, and her mother a phoenix.
  * When she was very little, in her first life cycle, Oboro’s parents were killed by monster hunters while she hid beneath the house. She’s haunted by the sounds they made, and to this day despises monster hunters and anyone associated with them. She doesn’t know what was used to kill her mother for good, or how they were able to stop her body from being set ablaze as it naturally would, but she’s terrified to find out
  * Her signature Nohrian Disgust Face™ is, in this, brought on by hearing of any monster hunters.
  * She would never date someone who hunts monsters, period. There’s absolutely no reason she ever would, because unlike Nohrians, Monster Hunters quite literally want to kill her just for being a Phoenix (unlike Nohrians, who were just at war with Hoshido). 
  * That being said, although she has nothing against humans personally, it isn’t until someone special comes along (an outlier) that she would even considering dating one, considering the fact that her life span far outweighs that of just about anyone, especially a human’s. She just… doesn’t want to love someone, and lose them to the way her life naturally goes
  * However, love is what love is, so whether she falls for a human or another monster, she still adores her s/o and dreads the day that their lifespans truly become an issue.
  * On a more fluffy note! Oboro loves pressing her face into the side of her s/o’s face, or nuzzling into their neck while she wraps her wings around them. It’s one of her most affectionate moves, as typically she’s much more subdued!
  * Her feathers ruffle whenever she gets offended or embarrassed, the red matching the color of her face.
  * You have to keep telling her to stop setting herself on fire whenever she gets sick, because quite frankly  _it scares the hell out of you whenever she crouches down in the fireplace_  and  _you can’t keep doing this just take the time to get better_
  * Oboro will preen her s/o when she’s sitting with them and spacing out, it’s one of those things she does absentmindedly while just cuddling too. She’s always super embarrassed when she realizes what she’s doing
  * Loves to take her s/o on flights! If they can’t fly, she’ll design some sort of safety gear so you can stay on her back easier (no saddle though!), or she’ll just fly you around in her talons!
  * She likes the warmth a LOT so she likes to keep the house pretty warm and cozy! She likes to sit pretty close to the fireplace, and eventually had to stop wearing clothes when she’d bask real close, because she kept setting them on fire, and having to throw them in so she didn’t catch anything else on fire.
  * You have to warn her ahead of time when there are guests, and check the house before they enter, so she’s not sleeping butt naked in front of the fireplace  _again_ (godamnit oboro, we talked about this!)




	73. Tharja + Werewolf!s/o (N/SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay these two were actually done at two different times because the requester asked for NSFW at a different date, but yeah

**SFW**

  * Honestly, Tharja is probably going to be  _fucking ecstatic_ and not for the reason you’d think
  * Like sure, she’s definitely a monsterfucker so she definitely appreciates her s/o being a werewolf regardless, but  _do you understand how many things she can experiment with now_. If werewolves are still seen as myth she’s so pumped to see what sorts of curses she can concoct with these new materials, and if they’re known of, they  _definitely_  are rare enough that she’s excited to work with materials she normally doesn’t. (With your permission, of course)
  * She definitely loves reading while tucked against her s/o’s side while transformed. So warm… so fluffy… 
  * Honestly Tharja’s enthusiasm about her s/o being a werewolf is borderline creepy but it’s too endearing for them to care, because it’s just so  _her._
  * If her s/o delves into any instincts like licking her face (while transformed or not) she just cringes, wipes her face off, and then wipes her hand on her s/o’s face. She thinks it’s gross, but she doesn’t care enough to have her s/o stop - in fact, she actually kinda likes it, oddly enough. She just rolls her eyes at the dog-like things you might do, and sometimes will even laugh or smirk.
  * Lovesloveslovesloves LOVES cuddling, like, way more than you’d think. She’s not above placing a curse on the tent so people won’t come in while the two of you are cuddling if she hasn’t had a chance in long enough, or feels particularly needy that day. She loves sitting with her s/o, their head in her lap while she plays with their hair and reads, but she also loves pressing herself to their side and burying her face in their neck.
  * With how the Taguel are treated, as well as Manaketes, I’m entirely certain Werewolves have a similar rep and background, even if the process of being one is different. As such, Tharja is well aware of this, and will curse people up to their eyeballs if they so much as look at you wrong
  * One time, after someone looked at you wrong, she cursed them to cry for three days straight. No, she does not regret it, even when they passed out from dehydration.
  * She idly complains and grumbles about things when she’s doing things for you, but she truly enjoys helping you (unless it’s like, interrupting something super important to her - she gets obsessed with her projects) and spending time with you. She’ll grumble something about how she’s “missing time being productive” while she helps you keep your fur clean and unmatted (it’s hard to reach everywhere on your own okay) but when you offer to find someone else, she immediately gets defensive like “no, i’m doing it.” - It’s like that one thing the “did you just give me a gold star? what am i, a kid?” “well if you don’t want it i can take it back” “fuck you i earned this”
  * She really enjoys taking care of her partner, even if she doesn’t say it that often. She’s more of an actions kinda gal, and although she does like to hear that you love her and such, she prefers showing and being shown love through everyday actions and big gestures and such. Words don’t really do it for her.
  * That said, she’s very touch starved but in a way where she doesn’t want to be touched, unless she does. She’ll go through bursts of “let me initiate affection when i want it” and “goddamnit just give me a surprise hug”. The same can be said of her spending time alone - she goes through “don’t even look at me right now” and “if your eyes aren’t on me i’m going to die”
  * On days where she doesn’t want affection but kinda does, she’ll just sit in the same room as you and work on whatever she’s working on. She also really likes when you walk into her work area (after knocking, of course - don’t want any accidents) and just curl up and nap, or read or do your own thing. It makes it really easy for her to spend time with you while doing her own thing, AND if she wants your attention she can just sit in your lap and make you pay attention to her.
  * win win!



 

**NSFW**

 

  * Tharja is a top, like, definitely. She loves being pinned down by her partner, but that’s more of the exception rather than the rule. 
  * Having such control over her partner, especially such a strong one, is a huge rush, and it makes her feel  _really_  good when she’s in control. 
  * However, she LOVES having a bratty sub. Not all the time, mind you. She’ll make it clear when she wants strict obedience and when she’s more in the mood for a playful back and forth. She has a more playful tone, rather than a strict one, when she’s inviting her partner to be bratty. If her partner doesn’t seem to be getting what she wants, she’ll use the safeword and calm down for a moment, because she does get a little frustrated. Once she’s calm, she’ll tell her partner what’s up, and then they can try and restart, or adjust and get back into things.
  * Regardless, Tharja loves seeing her partner squirm with pleasure, even if (maybe even especially when) they’re only bound by her words, rather than rope or chains. As such, overstimulation and edging are par for the course, sometimes both in one night. She also doesn’t mind going for the long haul and edging her partner over the course of a couple weeks, possibly even a month, until she lets them cum, and then keeps going until they cry their voice raw. (with consent of course, regardless of the dom/sub play that she and her partner engage in, she’s still going to make sure that her partner is okay both physically and mentally)
  * She also loves to sit on her partner’s face, and then begin reading a book while they eat her out. She loves the way they try to get her to make a noise, or acknowledge that they’re even doing anything, when in reality she’s read the same passage six times in fragments, and she can hardly think to turn the page.
  * She won’t collar her partner, unless they specifically ask for it and it’s clear it will have no detrimental effect on their mental health. She doesn’t like the implications of it, considering what she knows of how Taguel and Manaketes have been treated in the past. It really makes her uncomfortable in general, but she could kind of warm up to the idea over the course of a few months if her partner really really was very much invested in the idea.
  * If her partner has a knot, Tharja is going to absolutely take it. There is no question in her mind, that knot  _will fucking fit_. She doesn’t care if she has to spend three weeks prepping ahead of time, she’s fucking going to and nothing is going to stop her. She’s definitely going to tease the hell out of her partner though, like there’s no doubt about it. She’s going to rub against them and tease them about wondering if it’s going to fit or not, has she done enough prep over the last couple weeks? Hmm… she’s not sure, maybe she should go another few days…. all said in a very teasing tone while she’s grinding against her partner’s knot.
  * Aside from the really kinky shit that she and her partner love, Tharja does very much love her partner and sometimes she just wants to spend some time going slow, being pampered, pampering her partner, etc. Sometimes you just gotta have slow, loving sex. She really makes a night out of it, and afterwards she just wants to cuddle, be held by her partner… the works. She doesn’t sleep but she does close her eyes for a bit to relax, and takes a brief like twenty minute nap before she’s ready to talk (or listen to her partner talk, or just breathe while they sleep.)
  * Tharja is the type of person who, when it comes to aftercare, just ends up making it clear that she wants her partner to tell her what they want. If they can’t talk, or they’re too exhausted to tell, she just ends up falling back on what they usually ask for. She always keeps aftercare items close by so she doesn’t have to go far. She immediately puts any salve or ointment on her partner if their skin is rubbed raw, pressing real close so they can just have some skin to skin (or skin to fur) contact. She usually just curls up next to her partner after that, and rubs their cheek or hair, and just settles in for a bit while they recover or sleep. She also makes sure there’s water in the room if her partner needs any too, of course. 
  * She won’t do a really intense scene unless she knows there’s nowhere the two of you are going to be needed for at least a few days afterwards, in case there are any issues. If by chance something does come up, she ends up cancelling if there’s literally any hint you aren’t up to it, or if she isn’t.




	74. Flora taking care of her sick s/o

  * Flora is, contrary to popular opinion, absolutely awful at taking care of her s/o when sick
  * That isn’t to say she isn’t good at taking care of them, or that she doesn’t want to, it’s simply that she gets a little too worked up when her s/o is sick, or otherwise injured. She starts to lose her cool, and then her powers start edging into daily life and… well, at least it helps your fever
  * She ends up being forced out of the room while healers look at you, because she ends up getting a little nervous and starts feeling incompetent because she can’t take care of it herself.
  * That nervousness carries over the entire time she’s caring for you, even though she seems, to most others, to be well put together. 
  * Her hands are nice and cold, and although normally you flinch when she touches you with them in the middle of the night, it’s really really nice, because she gently presses her hands against your neck and forehead, and it’s a godsend when you’ve got a fever.
  * Soup comes out a little colder than you’d expect, but still warm, since she does have a mind to heat it up fairly hot. That way, when her powers leak out a bit, it helps cool the soup to a nice warmth rather than leave ice cubes in it.
  * She ends up going into maid mode too, to retain some semblance of control over the situation, and it really seems like she’s put together. She’s all composed, and doing things efficiently and everyone thinks about how well she’s doing, while the entire time you and felicia are just watching her like “ah fuck my girlfriend/sister is losing her gotdamn mind”




	75. Ryoma Pokemon Team Headcanons

**Team**

  * Zapdos
  * Arcanine
  * Makuhita -> Hariyama



* * *

**Team Choice Explanations**

_Zapdos_

  * In going with the formula of “each royal has a legendary” I was looking through legendaries and Zapdos just. Really screamed Ryoma from the get-go
  * This is because of the fact that it’s an electric type, and Ryoma’s sword Raijinto is, well, Raijinto. 
  * Zapdos is also rarely seen, which I felt also connected with Ryoma’s status, as well as the fact that Zapdos is pretty intimidating, and I feel so is Ryoma at times.



 

_Arcanine_

  * I feel like Arcanine is a good choice for him as well because of the fact that it’s also more of a renowned pokemon. It “has a sense of majesty” and “any who hear its bark grovel before it”. 
  * It’s also extremely loyal, so need I say any more?



_Makuhita - > Hariyama_

  * My final pick for Ryoma is Hariyama, or rather Makuhita that will evolve into a Hariyama
  * Makuhita is “very gutsy and never gives up, no matter how many times it is knocked down”, and regardless of the fact that it already fits Ryoma’s personality, I feel like it’s a lesson that they would have wanted to teach Ryoma as a child, and that is why Makuhita would have been chosen for him.
  * Hariyama is also very large, and intimidating, and I just like the idea of Ryoma having a large team in terms of physical bulk. Hariyama also begin training Makuhita when they get older so I felt like that sort of maturity is something that Ryoma would mirror.



 

* * *

**Headcanons**

  * Ryoma first got Makuhita as a child. It was a pokemon meant to help him harness and train his strength, and encourage him to learn hand to hand combat and the restraint that comes with sparring. Since Makuhita is “very gutsy and never gives up, no matter how many times it is knocked down”, I felt that was something that they wanted Ryoma to emulate as crown prince. Having a sparring partner that you trust is important, and as such this way Ryoma always had someone to train with, regardless of where he was.
  * Due to the origins of his Makuhita (meant as a sparring partner and loyal companion), and the fact that he was also being trained in the way of the sword at the same time… little kid Ryoma named his Makuhita “Bushido”
  * The two are extremely close, as Bushido is the companion that has been with him longest. They’ve been through thick and thin together, just about everything that could have happened that went wrong happened while they were together. They really are the epitome of pokemon and trainer bonds
  * Makuhita evolved during a particularly tough battle, during a night the castle was invaded by enemy forces. Ryoma was young, and had been training with a wooden practice katana at the time in a secluded area of the castle. He and Makuhita had been sparring at the time, and in the ensuing battle between Ryoma and the forces that had managed to slip past the others, his wooden sword broke pitifully fast. He couldn’t fight forever with just his hands, and in what he thought to be his final moments, on his back, exhausted and weaponless, Makuhita evolved into Hariyama, and beat the enemies senseless so fast that he hadn’t even had time to process what had just happened.
  * Ever since, Hariyama refuses to be inside of his pokeball, and acts as another bodyguard in addition to ryoma’s retainers. He’s very protective.  
  

  *  Arcanine was next to join Ryoma’s team, and everyone who saw or heard of the event agreed that it was surely a sign that Ryoma was destined to rule. Arcanine had walked straight out of the woods, and into the castle, before licking Ryoma on the forehead.
  * In truth, Ryoma had been practicing with Hariyama in the woods for some time, trying to find a semi-secluded area, and there was a pokemon that kept eating the lunches they had brought with them. After a few days of this, trying and failing to catch whatever pokemon was moving too fast for him to even see, Ryoma decided that he would just start bringing food for it instead, so he and Hariyama could eat in peace. As such, the Arcanine became attached to Ryoma, and when Ryoma didn’t show up for lunch time one day, he decided to seek him out instead of waiting.
  * Although his Arcanine seems really intimidating, in truth he’s very, very playful. It lends a certain levity to the seriousness that bogs down Ryoma at times, and helps his Hariyama loosen up a bit. It’s pretty common to see the three meditating together (or well, Arcanine napping between them to keep them warm). Once, it turned out that rather than just meditating, the three had all secretly been napping together. Ryoma hasn’t lived it down since.  
  

  * Zapdos was the last to join his team, at the same time that Raijinto chose Ryoma to wield it, due to the fact that Zapdos was guarding Raijinto. After an especially fierce battle, Zapdos yielded and let Ryoma become its trainer, and let Ryoma have Raijinto. 
  * The two aren’t like typical trainer and pokemon, they have a very… not unaffectionate, but more professional bond that has a deep level of respect. They’re more comrades than anything, although Zapdos does love Ryoma, and Ryoma Zapdos.  
  

  * Ryoma is soft as hell with his pokemon. It’s very easy to catch Ryoma smiling proudly at his pokemon, or with this soft, gentle look on his face as he watches them sleep or play. 
  * He is the type of trainer to buy his pokemon toys at gift shops, because he’s like, not a fanatic, but certainly “person who really loves cats and adores their pet cat” levels of love, he just keeps it on the down low because he doesn’t want people to disrespect him.
  * Artists often paint Ryoma with one of his pokemon (artists quite often argue which of the three represents him best personality wise) while some paint him with all three (how dare you deprive lord ryoma of the posterity of all three of his pokemon!). There’s also quite a few items that shopkeeps sell of his pokemon, just as they do all the royals. From plush dolls to pouches with designs, they have so many different things to pick from. 
  * Where I’m going with that is that Ryoma clearly has a secret stash of toys and items that are based on his pokemon, from a stuffed doll of his Arcanine, to the coin pouch shaped like a Makuhita’s face, to the hair pin of zapdos. He also has quite a few portraits that he’s collected over the years. He rotates them out with the changing of the seasons, since he doesn’t have enough space for them on the walls.
  * Ryoma keeps doing that thing where you shake the shit out of your dog’s face and watch their face jiggle while laughing, and they let you do it because you’re kind of petting them or they think it’s funny play time to Arcanine. Sometimes if you’re close enough and he doesn’t know you’re there, you can hear him mumbling things like “who’s a good boy? you are!” to it in a bit of a goofy voice.
  * Ryoma sleeps curled up next to his team, and you literally cannot convince me otherwise. Ryoma hasn’t slept in a real bed in ten years and doesn’t even have one in his room because he and his pokemon just have this giant nest of pillows and blankets. Zapdos gets in first, and curls up, then Hariyama climbs in and gets comfortable. Ryoma then slips in between Hariyama and Zapdos, and Arcanine lies on top of Hariyama and Zapdos so he doesn’t slip into the small space Ryoma has between his largest pokemon, and keeps all of them warm.
  * Everybody thinks Ryoma’s sleeping arrangement is extremely uncomfortable but in fact it’s the comfiest way to sleep ever.




	76. Injured Panne being doted on by her s/o

  * Panne doesn’t get injured too terribly often.
  * nicks and scratches and scrapes and cuts are all part of battle, and she isn’t exempt from it. However, that being said, she doesn’t tend to be heavily injured often, thanks to not only her tactician’s planning, but also her own competence in battle. When Panne does wind up injured, it tends to be due to an enemy with a beast killer, or because she was protecting a loved one.
  * She also has a nasty tendency to take care of her own wounds, rather than rely on healers of any kind. The only exception she’d make is for her s/o  if they’re a healer, and even then it’s about 25-75 for the ratio of times she’ll actually seek help. She just doesn’t really need it. 
  * However, this time Panne didn’t really have a choice about going to the healer’s tent, considering she was knocked unconscious. 
  * When she wakes up, her s/o is asleep, head pressed against Panne’s good arm, hunched over on the ground next to Panne’s cot. It looks… really uncomfortable, but Panne would be lying if it didn’t warm her heart.
  * If only she had known what would come next…
  * She definitely doesn’t expect the amount of doting that her s/o does, regardless of how affectionate they are on a day to day basis. She knows how her s/o is when she’s injured, but it gets  _way worse_ the instant it’s significant. 
  * She doesn’t hate the doting at all, and I wouldn’t say it embarrasses her, but she isn’t prepared for it so it lowkey flusters her a bit and makes her heart all warm and fuzzy, at the same time that it’s embarrassing, because she can’t do certain things for herself. 
  * Normally, Panne is the one helping her s/o feel better, licking their wounds (no matter how small), holding tight to her s/o and cuddling them, etc. 
  * It’s… really nice to be on the receiving end for once, even if she’s frustrated that she got hurt and that her s/o has to care for her. If she were a cat, she’d be purring.
  * Bath time is okay too, because Panne gets to have her s/o run their hands through her hair, and they massage her scalp and her ears and her shoulders… their level of doting is just… so nice.
  * She ends up thanking her s/o later by cuddling with them, and making sure to care for them back. She doesn’t really… get kisses, which i’ve said before. She does understand they’re a sign of affection and everything, she just sort of doesn’t get the importance behind it, and she much prefers holding her s/o and cuddling them. That being said, she definitely indulges her s/o with whatever affection they’d like, even lots of kisses
  * She’ll wash her s/o’s hair (well, she helps them do that anyway usually, since bathing together is a must) but she’ll take longer, run her hands through their hair, massage their scalp, etc!




	77. Brave Laevatein Headcanons

  * Laevatein comes from a timeline/world where her father died earlier on, as did her sister. As such, the natural succession demanded she was next in line to rule Muspell.
  * She wields her father’s weapon as it was his final command that she take up the throne and his own weapon. She hates it.
  * However, she does enjoy her horse, because it was a gift from Laegjarn before she died.
  * Normally, Laevatein is a very “emotionless” type of person, used to following commands and sticking to them. She doesn’t let her emotions rule her, and in fact she tends to bury them deep except around her sister.
  * This Laevatein is no different, in terms of seeming emotionless. However, internally she’s very tired, barely hanging by a string, and it’s only thanks to their new bonds with Nifl that she’s able to rule semi-competently. If it weren’t for Fjorm’s guidance, she’s pretty sure that she’d have had a mental snap 
  * Probably has Fury, Sinmara, and a wave skill probably? 
  * Laevatein is really lonely, and honestly i could see Brave Laev an Brave Veronica getting along
  * She hates her father for getting her sister killed, and much prefers staying far away from any iteration of him. It may get to the point where she’ll give an ultimatum: get rid of him or get rid of her.




	78. Reina + Romantic s/o

  * Honestly? Reina fucking loves it
  * She’s got a lot of love for romance, and although she prefers to do things her own way when it comes to romance, she’d be lying if the sight of her s/o bringing her flowers or planning dates didn’t make her heart flutter
  * She loves to do romantic things for her s/o as well, like planning dates with sunset kinshi rides, picnics on a hill, and stargazing. She loves picnic dates because she can feed her s/o food, and watch their face go pink. Kinshi rides are wonderful because she can feel her s/o’s arms wrap around her tightly when she starts climbing higher, and stargazing is absolutely lovely because her s/o always presses close to her to point out constellations they know.
  * She also has some more morbid romantic ideas, like being buried side by side, slaying enemies together (if that’s her s/o’s cup of tea), and taking baths together to clean the blood off of Reina. Stuff like that! I’m blanking on more ideas right now though.
  * Every time Reina’s s/o does something sweet, she makes sure to reward them with affection. She loves pressing kisses to their forehead, then eyes, and cheeks, until she’s kisses everywhere on their face but their lips. She thinks it’s cute the way that they blush, and she loves teasing them.
  * She adores her s/o so much, just so, so much. Every time they do any sort of gesture to make Reina know that she’s loved, Reina feels almost intoxicated with happiness and affection.
  * Reina loves giving and receiving flowers, and she’ll braid them into her own hair, or her s/o’s (depending on who gets them). She feels that it’s a better use for them than just setting them in a vase at home where she won’t see them except for a little bit. She thinks it’s prettier this way, part of the one she loves.




	79. Cordelia + A sweet, oblivious f!s/o

  * Her heart is warm!!!! Full of love!!! Her s/o is fucking adorable!!
  * She’s just so  _smitten_  with her girlfriend that literally anything she does has Cordelia tearing up. She had smashed her way into Cordelia’s heart like an adorable, oblivious wrecking ball, and she just hasn’t stopped.
  * She never knows how her gf does it, but somehow, she consistently and constantly manages to one-up herself in her own personal competition of making Cordelia tear up with happiness, and her girlfriend doesn’t even know she’s playing. 
  * Her girlfriend is just so sincere in the things that she’ll say and do that Cordelia never doubts that she means them for a second, and it really does just make her so incredibly happy. She constantly wonders how she got such a sweet, loving girlfriend, and never hesitates to do things for her.
  * Cordelia’s type of affection is doing things, rather than saying them, so she makes sure to do things that show her girlfriend she’s thinking of her. She’ll bring home a flower or a rock she found while out and about, come home with small little gifts or she’ll knit scarves and sweaters for her girlfriend when she sees that she’s been getting colder than normal. 
  * Cordelia adores the physical affection that her gf showers her with, she lives for the small moments when her girlfriend just holds Cordelia’s hand and smooths her thumb over her skin. For the moments when she just smiles so softly at Cordelia and then plants a kiss on her cheek or hand or anywhere available, and then the soft explanation that she was just thinking about how much she loves Cordelia comes, and it’s got her  _weeping._
  * Despite how much Cordelia loves the affection, she gets  _really flustered_ because she somehow never expects it, and her face turns the same shade as her hair




	80. Hel + A clumsy s/o

  * She. Eats. That. Shit. Up.
  * She absolutely adores her s/o, but one who’s a bit clumsy is absolutely adorable to her. She loves how cute they are, bumping into things or tripping, it gives her this soft, amused feeling in her chest that leaves her a little soft and fuzzy. 
  * Okay it’s mainly just because she loves to give her s/o a kiss where they bumped into something, because she loves the blush they give every time she does it. And then she pavlov’s them into expecting a kiss because she is  _literally_ always giving you one as soon as you get hurt.
  * The first time her s/o immediately turns to her while holding their elbow, expecting a kiss, she just gets this  _smirk_ on her face
  * You’ll never live it down. 
  * never.
  * She can get a little exasperated at times, whenever you drop something and it breaks (and it’s happened prior to this incident more recently) but she just ends up sighing  and gently strokes your cheek with her thumb.
  * Hel loves to tease her s/o and this is literally just another excuse to do so. She adores seeing her s/o blush and get flustered and you’ve just given her the perfect recurring ammunition. 




	81. Reina + S/O - Snowed in

  * Reina doesn’t often let snow stop her, regardless of how much of it there is, or how hard it’s coming down.  
  

  * She’s eager to get out of the house to go slay enemies and come back home victorious to her lover, regardless of sleet snow or hail. She once (after making sure her darling, darling lover was okay) climbed up and out the chimney just to get outside and check on her kinshi.  
  

  * So when she decides to stay inside, rather than go out and hunt or give her kinshi an opportunity to spread its wings, it’s definitely a day to remember!  
  

  * She spends the morning with you, cuddled up in bed, sleeping in until around 9 or 10 (she usually wakes up much earlier). She loves to hold her s/o and be the big spoon, wrapping her arms around their waist and pressing her lips to their shoulder. She ends up clinging pretty snugly, so you’d better get up to use the bathroom before she settles in.  
  

  * After the two of you are up and moving, it’s time for hot chocolate, tea, or just a warm beverage in general. She sits on the couch and places you in her lap, arms tucked around you as she enjoys sipping on her drink, a blanket thrown over the two of you.  
  

  * When it’s time for breakfast, after the two of you have woken up, she goes into the kitchen to cook with you. She bounces between helping you cook, slow dancing with this mischievous glint in her eye when she takes your hands, and holding onto you from behind. Which includes warming her hands on your stomach when they get cold. She loves the squeak of surprise she gets every time she does it.  
  

  * She spends most of the day cuddled up with you in her lap, reading a book over your shoulder, humming along to music and napping.
  * Surely some holiday decorating takes place, no matter what you celebrate. She loves making crafts with you, and doing holiday baking, and wrapping gifts for others that are important to her.  
  

  * She always gets some strange, but meaningful gifts that you never quite understand until she gives them to the person, and they both get to reminisce. But that’s the whole point, to be fair! She doesn’t like getting impersonal gifts, unless they’re practical and needed. And even then, she often tends to turn them into an inside joke or a reference that nobody but the two involved get.




	82. Laegjarn + small!male!summoner who tries to fight everything

  * She probably finds it a mix of cute, funny, and an emotion i can only describe as “oh jesus fuck”.  
  

  * She loves how small her s/o is, and thinks his “FIGHT ME” nature is hilarious, but there’s times where she’s mentally almost ready to strangle you, as you go run off to fight whatever insulted your sensibilities, because Damn it s/o, you just got healed up from last time…  
  

  * She thinks it’s hilarious, other times, like when a kitten tackles your foot and is Trying Really Hard To Get You. She knows you aren’t helpless, but her mind can’t help but make the connection every time you kick Hector in the shin or hit his chest and then let out a string of curses because of the armor.  
  

  * And she may not do it often, but sometimes… just for the fun of it, she’ll grab something that she knows you’re looking for/going to grab, and will hold it above her head for a moment, before putting it up high. She thinks it’s hilarious how flustered you get, even if she doesn’t keep it up for long. She doesn’t want to actually make you angry, but she does love to tease you, just a touch!  
  

  * She also loves to pick you up and hug you - it’s just too cute when she gets to hold you so tenderly as you squirm indignantly and demand to be put down. Until she gives you a peck on the lips that is. It’s the magic spell to make you stop squirming, and she thinks it’s adorable.  
  

  * It’s also pretty endearing, because of how passionate you are that you’d be willing to fight just about anything. She might tease you from time to time and call you a hothead, but she always does it lovingly. She laughs every time you tell her “SQUARE UP” when she calls you cute, because you end up just pushing yourself into her arms, trying to knock her down. (Which doesn’t work - homegirl may not be as strong as her sister or dad but you ever lifted a sword? That shit heavy.)  
  

  * She may get exhausted from time to time, and get to the point where she may even bicker with you over how easily you’re ready to Square Up, but the fights never last long, because the two of you just get so frustrated with fighting that you walk out of the room to cool down, before talking later.  
  

  * It’s something that you end up working on, but honestly she wouldn’t change you for the world (aside from toning it down a bit, that is.)




	83. Sonya + Easily flustered s/o - (N/SFW)

**SFW**

  * Sonya ADORES her s/o
  * She thinks that they’re the cutest thing to grace the earth, especially when they get so flustered by her charms.
  * Thus, she has made it her mission to fluster her s/o as much as possible.
  * Not a day goes by where she doesn’t flirt with you, or tease you, just to see your cute face turn all red! It’s just adorable, the shade you turn as she gently tilts your chin up, leaning in as though to give you a kiss on the lips, only to kiss your cheek. The confusion only adds to how cute you look, especially since you typically can’t find the words to ask her for a proper kiss.
  * (Until the two of you are in private that is.)
  * She doesn’t tease  _too_  much however, just a little bit! She does love seeing how red your face gets, but she can’t tease you ALL the time. She has to press sweet kisses to your face too!
  * However, she does get MEGA defensive of her S/O if it looks like someone else is flirting with them. She knows they aren’t interested, but seeing a blush on her s/o’s face… it kinda gets to her. 
  * She isn’t like some other heroes where she’ll be like “Only I Get To See Your Blush”, but she Really Cannot Stand Seeing You Blush From Being Flirted With If It Isn’t her.
  * Laslow will never say what happened, or what Sonya said to him, but he avoids her like the plague, and is on his Very Best Behavior around Sonya’s S/O. (Or you could put uh… idk probably Gray? I haven’t played SOV sorry afjkdsl)
  * You’d better believe Sonya loves to rest her hand on her s/o’s thigh under the table though. She won’t do it where it’s easily seen, and she never goes past just gently rubbing her thumb against their clothed thigh, but WHOOO BOY



* * *

**NSFW**

  * Okay, as much as Sonya loves to tease her S/O, this is one of the rare times she doesn’t.
  * She isn’t… impatient, per se, but she doesn’t really do teasing in bed. She just wants her S/O to have a good time, and for them to enjoy themselves. She might tease before anything ever begins, and she might even do it unintentionally, but she prefers to just be able to touch her S/O. 
  * It’s one of the rare times that her anger never has a backseat (as it rarely does with you), and she doesn’t want to ruin things by getting impatient or rushing because she decides halfway through that she doesn’t wanna wait anymore, and ruin what you two had planned.
  * She does however, push you to your limits. If her partner has a high stamina, she’ll milk them for all they’ve got, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of them until she’s spent too. 
  * However, if her partner is more of a one and done kinda person, she’ll extend the experience as long as she possibly can, not quite edging but close. Then, when they finally do orgasm, she makes sure it’s as intense as possible, so they’re both left feeling satisfied. 
  * She’s a service top, through and through. Even her punishments are kind of rewards, when she does give them. She doesn’t have a bratty S/O though, because even the most hardened of brats learn  _very_ quickly that Sonya does NOT fuck around.
  * She’ll literally just reign them in with ease, no punishments needed! She’s just so good about giving her s/o what they want or need, even if it’s being rough and deciding what  _she_  wants to do to them. And when/if her S/O does get bratty, she just pulls them up by the collar and talks to them in a super sweet tone. Talking about how they want to be good for her, don’t they? if they aren’t good, they can’t have a reward, and they’ll just have to go to bed without. She’ll rile them up with passionate kisses, and then smack them down by immediately just laying down in bed with her s/o, arms like a vice.
  * Also, worthy sidenote is that Sonya’s got some weird fuckin kinks. Like, not weird weird but she’s got some oddball ones, and she’s just so. nice about it all? I mean she can be rough, and she’ll dirty talk the hell out of her s/o, but it’s all laced with praise, like calling her s/o such a pretty little slut, being so good for me, etc. Even when she’s choking her s/o, she’s telling them how pretty they look with her hand wrapped around their throat. Homegirl has game.
  * That being said, she’s queen of aftercare, because she’s so sweet. She’ll gently tease her partner but in a sweet way, watching their face flush as she holds them close. She thinks it’s adorable how they can possibly be flustered after they’d both just had sex.
  * She’s more likely to have you get the water and anything you might need afterwards BEFORE the two of you begin in any sense. She might be a service top, but no matter the dynamic the two of you take on, she doesn’t want you two to be stripped of your independence. Besides, you know yourself best, and although she might suggest you grab a couple things you may not have thought of, she doesn’t want to be the sole provider in the relationship.
  * However, she does cuddle a lot, and loves to sit in silence as the two of you do so, Sonya stroking your hair and playing with it, running her hands over your stomach as she spoons you, etc. She’s super lovey dovey after sex, although she’s not quite so talkative. She’ll definitely talk a bit, but more than anything she just wants to bask in the afterglow so to speak.
  * Expect lots of kisses.




	84. F!Corrin Masturbation Headcanons

  * Corrin masturbates a LOT more than you’d think. 
  * She’s a real hornball, but you’d never be able to guess with how sweet she is, so bubbly and cheerful. Most people assume she’s Never Had A Sinful Thought In Her Life but the truth is that homegirl is a real hornball.
  * She hides her thoughts really well, but honestly half the time when she holds a conversation with someone she’s thinking about something dirty. Usually grabbing someone by the back of the hair and marking up their neck. 
  * She’s pretty sexually repressed, the most so out of all the royals really. She read a lot of romance novels in secret as an escapist fantasy in Nohr (which there’s uh, some pretty spicy ones) so she has a LOT of ideas of what she wants, but considering she leads an army, she doesn’t want to seem like she’s desperate, considering she’s a role model!
  * This leads to her taking pretty much any opportunity she has to masturbate, even when she knows she won’t have a  _lot_  of time.
  * Usually she gets off most from playing with her clit, so when she’s in a rush, she’ll rub herself through her clothes for a bit, before just going straight for her clit. She rubs circles for awhile, slowly teasing herself before she goes for it.
  * When she’s taking her time, however, she’ll strip down to her underwear, and rub herself through her panties, thinking about whatever fantasy is on her mind at that time. Sometimes she’s the dom, other’s she’s the sub. She has some weird fetishes because her brain invents new things for her to think about, but she really likes the idea of being overstimulated, so a lot of times she’ll imagine that someone stronger than her has her pinned down, and is fingering her hard and fast while they rub her clit, and then keep going even after she’s cum. And of course, that means she’ll continue on until she can’t. However, she’d probably really love if her s/o (or whoever she has a crush on) took over.
  * She also really likes the idea of teasing someone, and watching them cry (not horribly, just some tears and begging, homegirl’s got a mild sadistic streak) and then pounding (down on, or jsut pounding) her partner but not letting them cum. 
  * After she got her first toy, which she promptly hid and felt embarrassed about for three days before she finally reached the point that she used it, she indulged in her fantasies a lot more.
  * She can cum a maximum of six times before she really can’t continue, but usually she’ll just go for one or two and call it good, considering she teases herself for awhile before she cums.




End file.
